Who Am I?
by Always Hopeful
Summary: During the final battle with Lord Voldemort, Minerva is hit by a flying spell and forgets who she is. Can Albus and the rest of the Hogwarts staff help her to remember who she is? And will Albus find the courage to tell her he loves her?
1. Who Am I?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter and I do hope that everyone knows about that!**

**A/N: Okay, the idea for this story came to me yesterday when I was role playing with someone I met online. The only difference was the coupling. I liked the idea so much that I decided to use it for Minerva and Albus. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter One: Who Am I?**

The final war with Voldemort had been raging for the past several hours, and everyone was exhausted. But that did not stop them, for they knew that they all had to keep going. Both sides had experienced horrible losses, but there was no time for grievances right now. There was a war going on and they needed to finish it.

Albus Dumbledore was fighting with all his might, which was harder than it had been when he was fighting Grindlewald; for he was younger in that war and his reflexes were quicker than they were now. But no one seemed to notice, for he was still very quick and despite his age he handled himself better than most would on the battlefield. He called out spell after spell, hitting as many Death Eaters as he possibly could. He hardly noticed anything other than who he hit and who he still needed to hit. It wasn't until near the very end of the battle that he saw what had happened.

He had turned around just in time to see Minerva McGonagall, his deputy headmistress, transfiguration professor, and head of Gryffindor house, fighting as hard as he was. Sweat ran down her forehead, mixing with dirt and a little bit of blood. Next to her was Gildroy Lockhart, the man who was so full of himself that he did nothing but smile at anyone stupid enough to believe his stories of success. He had regained his memory at St. Mungo's hospital and was back to his usual, arrogant self. The only reason Albus had allowed him to keep the credit for everything that he had supposedly done was because all the other wizards whose memories he had erased were already dead due to the war with Voldemort.

A Death Eater had appeared and was about to strike when Gildroy pulled back his wand and cried, "Obliviate!" Poor fool that was the only spell he could effectively do. The spell flew to the Death Eater, who effectively put up a shield, causing the spell to ricochet off of him and hit…

"Minerva!" cried Albus. He saw her fly back, hit her head against a huge rock, and fall unconscious on the field. He wanted so much to run to her, to help her, and to comfort her. But he was not able to, because a spell flew within an inch of his nose. He looked to his right and saw a Death Eater looking at him. He knew that he had to continue fighting, otherwise he, too, would be either hurt or killed, and therefore would be unable to help Minerva at all.

About half an hour later, Harry Potter had finally defeated Voldemort, bringing down the darkest lord ever to cross the wizard work since Grindlewald in 1945. It was tiring, and he sure felt sore in every place on his body, but he stood triumphantly as he looked at everyone and smiled, holding up Voldemort's wand in evidence of what he had done. Everyone cheered when they saw the wand, which was brother only to Harry's wand. They cheered, whistled, and clapped loudly, causing Harry's heart to swell with pride. He frowned when he noticed Albus, who had cheered a little bit; make his way to the back of the crowd in quite a hurry.

He saw Albus crouch in down to the ground over a body. He couldn't tell who it was exactly at first, but then he thought of something. He scanned the crowd for evidence that his transfiguration professor was still there, but she was nowhere in sight. He looked back up to see Poppy Pomfrey making her way to where Albus was. Harry felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach when he thought of what might have happened. If she were dead, he would feel a great sense of loss, one which he hadn't felt since the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. True, Professor McGonagall was stern, but he always knew that she cared for him and that she always cared about what happened _to_ him.

When Albus had bent over Minerva's body, his heart shriveling up at the very sight of her lying there. Her eyes were closed, and he wasn't sure if she was breathing or not. He brushed aside a few stray strands of her ebony black hair, which had long since fallen out of its constricting bun she had always kept it in. When Poppy came up behind him, he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Poppy, is she…?" He couldn't bring himself to say the last word. He was so scared that she was, in fact, dead. Poppy bent forward and checked her pulse. Then, she lay her head to her best friends chest and listened. She sat back up and looked at Albus, worried.

"She still has a pulse, but it's not as fast as it should be, and she is still breathing, but not at a normal pace." She looked at Minerva's head and gasped. There was a lot of blood around her head. "Oh dear, she has lost a lot of blood. Help me, Albus. Take her to the hospital wing. She is too weak to be apperated, so you'll have to carry her." Albus nodded and quickly scooped Minerva up into his arms. He hurried as fast as he could to Hogwarts, not wanting to lose a most trusted friend, and the only woman he ever loved.

Ooooooooooo

Albus placed Minerva on the cot gently, then quickly stepped out of Poppy's way. He did not want to be a nuisance, but he also didn't want to leave Minerva behind. So he took a few steps back and watched as Poppy began to administer several tests and force down numerous potions. She had wrapped Minerva's head into a bandage after she had stopped the bleeding. Minerva now looked paler than he had ever seen her in all their years of knowing each other. Even when she was a student, and so intent on concentrating on her schoolwork and sometimes missing meals because she was so busy studying for a test, she never looked as pale as she did now.

"Excuse me, Albus," came a man's voice from the infirmary door. It was Gildroy Lockhart, and he was very nervous about talking with Albus. Albus turned around and looked at the young man, his anger rising slightly. He had to remind himself that it was not his fault, but that of the Death Eaters. Gildroy was only trying to help, after all.

"What is it?" he asked. Gildroy walked up nervously to the headmaster, making sure to stop at least three feet away from him. He pondered just what to say to him, though he was not quite sure what to say. He finally looked at Albus and took a deep breath.

"Look, Albus, I am so sorry for what happened. I did not mean for Minerva to be harmed. Please forgive me." Albus couldn't believe his ears. He had never expected this young man to be so thoughtful. Gildroy had spent the better part of his life making people adore him to boost his huge ego. He always strutted around like some sort of peacock, displaying all colors, except for his true color, that is. He was the sort of man whom, as Albus' mother would say, "If you've been to the moon, he's been there twice". He was always trying to outdo everyone, and it was truly amazing to see him so humble, as he was now. It took Albus quite by surprise.

"Well, Gildroy, do not worry too much about it," said Albus, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "It was only an unfortunate event. We just have to hope now that nothing is seriously wrong with her." Gildroy nodded and sighed. Just then, a nosy reporter burst through the room.

"And here is the famous Albus Dumbledore, talking with Gildroy Lockhart," he said in his Irish accent. He was speaking to a pen, which was floating behind him and marking down everything that he said on a piece of paper. "What could they be discussing, I wonder?" Albus looked at Gildroy, smiled, and nodded in the direction of the reporter. Gildroy nodded and once again became the Gildroy Lockhart everyone knew. He walked over to the reporter, turned him around, and placed his arm around his shoulders.

"Did I ever tell you about the time when I fought in a great battle, much like this one? You see, it all started some years ago, just after Voldemort had begun terrorizing the wizard world…" The door shut behind them and the pen and paper, which was scribbling quicker than ever.

Albus smiled slightly, then turned his attention back to Minerva and Poppy. He was so worried about what would happen, and he knew that he could not handle it if Minerva did not make it through. He watched for about another fifteen minutes before a wave of exhaustion hit him and he collapsed into a chair, which he himself conjured up. Just before he fell asleep, Harry Potter entered the hospital wing and came up to him.

"Professor Dumbledore?" he asked. Albus looked at the young man.

"Yes, Harry?" he asked. Harry looked from him, to Minerva, to Poppy, and back to Albus.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked. Albus looked at the boy with a twinge of sadness in his eyes.

"I do hope so," he said. "She is too important to all of us to lose now." Harry nodded. They had lost too many to be losing someone as meaningful as Minerva. Albus seemed to know what he was thinking, and therefore stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you see her as a mother figure, and I know how important she is in your life. I promise to you, Harry, that either Poppy or I will inform you the moment we know what is wrong. Now, go to sleep. You need your rest." Harry nodded and, smiling at Albus, left the hospital wing. Albus then turned back to Minerva and walked over to the bed.

"I've completed all I can do," said Poppy. "The best we can do now is just wait until she wakes up." Albus nodded, never taking his eyes off of Minerva's face. Poppy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, squeezed it, and then left the infirmary. Albus sat on the edge of the cot and grabbed her hand.

"Oh, Minerva," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "You have got to come through this. You are much too dear to all of us and we don't want to lose you right now; especially after losing so many already. Please, Minerva, grow stronger for all of us; for Harry, for Poppy, for Sylvia, for Xiomara… and for me." He kissed her hand and leaned in to whisper next to her ear. "I love you, Minerva. Stay with me." With that, he went over to another cot and laid down. He was tired and he was in need of some sleep.

Ooooooooooo

The next morning, Albus felt someone shake his shoulder, and a soft voice urging him to get up. He opened his eyes and blinked several times before they cleared up. He saw the eyes of Poppy Pomfrey, a small smile playing on her lips.

"She's awake, Albus," she whispered. He looked immediately over to Minerva's cot and saw the not only were the bandages off, but her eyes here wide open. Oh, how happy he was to see those beautiful green eyes again. He jumped up and went swiftly over to the cot.

"Goodness, Minerva, you had us all scared to death," he smiled. "Young Harry came in, and even Gildroy came to check up on you, and…" Minerva held up her hand to stop him. She looked from him, to Poppy, and back again. She had a frightened look upon her face, and she pulled her feet up to her chest and began to cry.

"What's wrong, Minerva?" asked Poppy, who had now become extremely concerned. She had thought that Minerva was all better now, and she knew Minerva could not have had any nightmares about the war which took place the day before because she had been given a dreamless sleep draught. Poppy knew that any horrible nightmare would only increase the chances of headache the next morning. Minerva looked up, tears falling from her eyes. She looked directly into Albus' eyes and whispered so low,

"Who are you? And more importantly… who am I?" Not waiting for an answer, Minerva stood and ran out of the infirmary, still in her nightgown and not wholly sure of where she was going. Albus and Poppy looked at each other, frightened, before following Minerva.

**To Be Contiued…**

**A/N2: I was not sure if I should add that last part in or not. You know, where she runs out of the infirmary. But I figure she is distressed and does not know who she is, nor does she know who anyone else is. So of course she is scared out of her mind, and what do you do when you're scared? A lot of the time, we tend to run, unless you're not scared of anything at all! And I know Lockhart is a bit out of character, but I figure I should give him SOME sort of feelings. He's not a complete machine, after all. Peace out! Always Hopeful**


	2. What To Do?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't ask!**

**A/N: Well, once again, reviews have far surpassed anything I could have expected. Thank you all who reviewed, you mean a lot to me! And I decided I would put in replies to all your reviews. Here they are:**

**Lord Anonymous: I'm glad that you like my beginning, because quite frankly I was worried about it. And thanks for the encouragement about Lockhart not being out of character. Thanks a bunch and I hope you keep reading.**

**Mollisk: I'm glad you like how I portrayed Lockhart. I was worried no one would like the slight change in character, that's why I decided to add his bragging in. Thanks a million and I am so glad that you enjoyed the beginning of it.**

**Lady-Jolly: Well, here is that update you wanted. Glad you liked it so far. Thanks a lot.**

**Lenora: OF COURSE IT'S ME! Come on, Len. You should know by now that I'll take any chance I get to add in great lines like that! I was even thinking, while I wrote it, "Lenora would be so proud if she reads this". And if you didn't, I was going to call you up and tell you. Hehe. LOL!**

**Girl from Iceland: I'm glad that you like it and thank you so much for that enormous compliment, about how I make the stories so real feeling. That means a lot to an author, and I hope I can continue to do so. Read long and prosper!**

**Angeldust a.k.a. Evilwoman: I'm glad you liked the running part. I was unsure about it. Nice to know someone likes it! LOL!**

**DamesFan: It seems you and everyone else likes this side of Lockhart! Hehe! Glad you liked it.**

**Chapter Two: What To Do?**

Minerva ran out into the hallway, looked to her left, looked to her right, and then decided to go to her right, seeing how the stairs went down whereas the stairs on her left only seemed to be leading upward. And as far as she was concerned, she did not know where she was and she wanted to get out of the castle, if that was indeed where she was, in a castle, as fast as she possibly could. She just knew that she had woken up in a strange bed, in a strange room, and in a strange place, and she did not like it one bit. So, she had to get out of there as soon as was humanly possible.

"Minerva! Minerva!" She could hear the man and the woman who had been in the infirmary coming up close behind her, and she had to get away. She didn't know who they were, and she most certainly did not know why they were following her. She didn't even know why they were calling out 'Minerva'? That wasn't even her name, she didn't think. So she just continued to run down the stairs and through whichever corridors she came to first until she ran face first into someone, causing her to fall back and onto the floor. She looked up and the face she saw scared her even more than the faces she had seen in the first room, whichever room that was. It looked to be some sort of infirmary, but she couldn't be sure of it.

"Minerva? What are you doing out here?" he asked, reaching out his hand to help her. She didn't take it, but only backed away a few feet until her back was against the wall. He tried to smile, but he could tell there was something wrong. "Come, come, Minerva," he said in a gentle voice. "I know I'm not exactly your most favorite person in the world, but I'm not all that bad, I promise you." She still didn't take his hand, and this confused and somewhat hurt him. Sure, they had never been close, but all that banter of theirs was all in good fun.

"Oh, Severus," huffed Albus as he and Poppy came around the corner and saw him standing over Minerva, his hand holding out, "Thank goodness you stopped her."

"Stopped her?" he asked, confused. Poppy bent over and, grabbing her friend by the elbow and pushing slightly on her back, helped her up to her feet.

"We wondered where you'd run off to," she said. She brushed off Minerva and made sure she was alright.

"Yes, I'm afraid Minerva here decided to run away before we'd been able to see just how much she could remember," Albus half explained.

"Remember?" inquired Severus, rubbing his head. It was starting to hurt.

"It would appear Minerva is suffering from amnesia," replied Poppy. "I do not yet know if it is temporary or permanent, so I shall need to perform a test or two on her. That is," she added, turning on Minerva, "if you promise you won't run away again." Minerva just looked at all three of them as if they were crazy.

"Tests? _Tests_? I don't even know you, and you want me to allow you to take _tests_ on me?" she hissed. Poppy grabbed her hand before she could dart off again, forcing Minerva to look at her.

"You may not remember us, Minerva Katherine McGonagall, but we most certainly remember you, and we love you too much to let you just throw away a lifetime of love, friends, and memories to let you just run out of here as if the building were on fire. Now, if you want to remember who you are, who we are, and everything else about your life, then you will come with me back to the infirmary and let me perform those tests on you." Minerva looked somewhat shocked at the woman whom she did not remember, but slowly, solemnly, and rather shockingly, she nodded her consent and followed the medi-witch to the room where they had just come from.

Albus and Severus followed close behind, both more than a little shocked at the way Poppy had spoken to her friend. Neither one of them had ever witnessed, nor had they even heard of a time when, Poppy was allowed to speak to Minerva like that. And if she had, she surely would have been hexed into oblivion by Minerva.

"She really must have lost her mind," whispered Severus to Albus. "I know she isn't kidding, or even semi-kidding around with this. If she knew anything about who she was, she would not have allowed Poppy to do that." Albus shook his head worriedly.

"I am worried about her, Severus," he said. "What if she never gets her memory back? What if she has to start from scratch all over again? I could never see her do that." Severus looked over at Albus and knit his brow. He had not seen the headmaster like this in a long time.

"Then I suppose we should just have to try and help her along the way to recovery and make sure she does not get sidetracked," replied Severus. Albus looked at him, nodded, and sighed. He just hoped that it was only temporary and not permanent. He couldn't bear to lose the wonderful woman she was.

Ooooooooooo

After Poppy performed three tests, she smiled slightly and looked at Minerva.

"Well, Minerva, it seems that this situation of yours is only temporary, though I do not yet know how temporary it will be. It could last anywhere from a few days to a couple of months or even a year or two."

"A year or two?" squeaked Minerva. Albus and Severus looked at each other, open mouthed and wide eyed.

"Can't something be done?" asked Albus, looking at Poppy. "She'll miss out on classes! Summers in Scotland! Time with… all of her friends!" He was about to say 'time with me' but stopped himself. He didn't want to scare anyone off, especially Minerva, who still did not know who he was.

"She'll miss out on everything that she loves," continued Severus after staring at Albus for a moment. He could tell there was something else he had meant to say, but made no comment on it. He looked back at Poppy. "We've always gone back and forth when Slytherin played against Gryffindor, especially if it is for the House Cup." He hated to admit it, but he would miss doing that with her. Poppy glared at the two of them.

"Don't you think I know all that?" she spat. "I'm just as furious as you two are. But remember that I also said that it could only last a couple of days, so we just do not know."

"You mean I will have no recollection of who I am and you don't even know how long it may last?" asked Minerva, in a voice so low that they almost didn't hear it.

"That's right," replied Poppy hoarsely. "But do not worry. I'm sure the entire teaching staff wouldn't mind staying behind a few weeks and helping you to remember."

"Teaching staff?" asked Minerva. Poppy looked at the others before continuing.

"Yes, dear. You are a professor here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in England. You are the Transfigurations professor and are a fantastic witch, if I do say so-," She was cut off by Minerva.

"I'm a _what?_" she cried. She looked at the three surrounding her. She tried to laugh, but couldn't. "No, no. I'm no-,"

"Witch?" finished Severus. "Yes, Minerva, you _are_ a witch. Probably the best witch of your age."

"Minerva, please tell me that you remember even a speck of our world?" begged Albus. She glared at him.

"I don't even know my own name, though I suppose it must be Minerva, since that is what you keep calling me, and yet you want me to remember being a witch?" Poppy rolled her eyes, though she knew she probably should not have.

"Well, I hardly believe muggles (that's non-magic folk)," she added when she saw the confused look on Minerva's face, "would wear wizard's robes." Minerva looked at what the others wore and nodded slightly. She looked down and noticed she was still wearing her hospital gown.

"I take it this is not what I usually wear," she commented. Poppy smiled slightly and, pulling out her wand, muttered a spell. Almost immediately, Minerva's gown was transformed into her usual tartan robes, her hat resting on her lap. She smiled as she looked at what she had on, and a quick glance in the mirror showed her she was wearing her customary bun. "This is much better," she said. She reached into her pocket and found her wand. It felt so familiar, and yet so strange at the same time.

"So, what is it that I teach again?" she asked, looking over her wand.

"Transfiguration," replied Albus. "You were always fond of it when you attended here. I was your teacher then, but when I moved on to become Headmaster, I chose you to be my replacement. And so now, you not only teach several classes, ages ranging from eleven to seventeen, you are also Head of Gryffindor house and my Deputy Headmistress." Minerva looked at him.

"Gryffindor?" Severus looked at Albus.

"She doesn't even remember the different house names," he sighed. "That should put a _real_ damper on our bantering." It was the only way he could express what he was going to miss most of all between him and Minerva, his well known rival at every game, even if it wasn't between their two houses. If Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were playing, he would root for one or the other, whichever he felt had a better chance at the time.

"We'll explain more later on," Poppy said, patting her hand. "Right now, you just need to rest. Albus will show you to your rooms, where you can sleep for the rest of the night. Breakfast is at eight, and I look forward to seeing you then." She smiled as she hugged her friend. "And get well soon. You are one of my best friends, and I'll miss you if you don't." With that, she hustled into her office. She still needed to finish some paperwork before she could go to bed.

"Well, Minerva, I do believe I am to take you to your rooms." He held out his hand to her, as he always had, and felt saddened when she hesitated to take it. She would always willingly take his hand, and yet now she didn't. He just had to keep telling himself that she didn't remember him and to give it time. "Don't worry, I don't bite." She slowly held out a shaking hand to him and he helped her out of the cot. She stopped and looked at him.

"Might I at least ask you your name before we continue?" she asked. Albus felt as if he were going to cry. His heart had already shattered into a million pieces, so there seemed to be nothing else to do but cry. He looked at Severus, who shrugged slightly, and then smiled. It was a rather weak smile, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore," he said.

"Professor?" she asked. He nodded.

"But feel free to call me Albus," he smiled, winking at her. "You always do. The woman who examined you was Poppy Pomfrey, the school medi-witch. She has quite a hand in medicine, which comes in handy with so many teenagers and pre-teens running around here, if I do say so myself. And this is Severus. Severus Snape," he said, pointing to the younger man. "He's the Potions Master around here. He is also Head of Slytherin house." Severus shook her hand.

"I hope you get better, Minerva," he said. The thought that she could not remember him weighed heavily on his heart as well. With that, he bid them both a good night and walked out the door, his robes billowing behind him.

"Does he always make an entrance or exit like that?" asked Minerva, smiling slightly. It warmed Albus' heart to see her show some form of happiness.

"Oh, Severus has always been one for dramatics," he smiled as they left the hospital wing as well.

"It shows," she said. They talked while they walked to her rooms, though they couldn't talk about much. When they stopped in front of her rooms, he told her the password to get in and out ("Grey Tabby") and as she said it, the statue in front of her private chambers opened for her. She found that truly amazing.

"Grey Tabby?" she asked. He smiled.

"That shall be explained tomorrow," he said. "As will the reason behind you losing your memory." She looked at him, her eyebrows almost to her hairline. He smiled. That was a habit of hers he had always found quite amusing.

"You mean you know why I've lost my memory?" she asked. He kissed the back of her hand and simply said,

"Tomorrow." And with that, he said good night and left for his own rooms.

**A/N2: So what did you guys think about that chapter? Good? Bad? Don't care? Well, I certainly hope you guys liked it! Read long and prosper! Always Hopeful**


	3. Not So Happy Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter and/or the wizarding world in which J.K. Rowling has so wonderfully bestowed upon us.**

**A/N: I just wanted to tell all of you how much I appreciated all the reviews you've left. And, I would also like to dedicate this chapter to one special reviewer, TartanLioness, because she is so great when it comes to reviewing my stories, which is absolute awesomeness, and also because she is leaving for five weeks and I will miss any reviews I might get from her. LOL! Well, here are your personal reviews as well. Remember… Read long and prosper!**

**TartanLioness: Well, here is that update I promised you, and be sure to read the Author's Note up above, just in case you didn't! wink wink I'll miss your reviews when you are gone. Where are you going?**

**Joelpup62: I wish I could update every day, but as it is, I am not absolutely I can update every day. I don't even think I'll be online again after today until later this week, let alone get online. LOL! Hope you keep reading.**

**Mollisk: First of all, I am so thrilled that my fics are the reason you see Sevvie act like a normal human being, though I am going to have him pretend not to care when he is around everyone else, even if Minerva may see through it. And second of all, it makes ma feel great as an author to get reviews, so I figure since you are so nice to not only read my story but leave a great review as well, the least I can do is reply to them. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I'll try not to screw it up too bad, I promise! Hugs and kisses!**

**Silver Sorceress: I am glad that my one shots are fulfilling your AD/MM desires. I'll try and keep them coming as much as possible. Love you lots for reviewing! Once again, read long and prosper! V-Shaped hands (I'm glad somebody picked it up beside me. LOL! WOOT!)**

**DamesFan: I know, they will have to be VERY patient with Minerva. Also, I am glad you think it is also funny as well as sad. Hehe.**

**Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman: Yeah, Snape is so dramatic. LOL! Keep it up with the reviews!**

**Chapter Three: Not So Happy Dreams…**

Minerva entered her room, feeling really confused and depressed. Who was she? Sure, now she knew her name, but even that was not complete. What was her last name? What was it that that Poppy woman had called her while they were downstairs? Minerva Katherine McGonagall? That was a good name, she supposed. After all, it was a start. And now, at least she knew a few things, though they didn't seem to make much sense. Could she really be a witch? If so, then it was truly an amazing thing. And she was also a teacher, apparently, and taught hundreds of children. Somehow, when she thought of this fact, she was suddenly filled with a sense of satisfaction. It just seemed to be a satisfying career to undertake, filling the minds of young men and women to take into the world with them.

She looked around her sitting room with a sense of sadness. If this was really all hers, why could she not remember any of it? There was a couch, which sat facing a beautiful fireplace, on which angels were carved. There was also a small desk, which looked to be very neat and orderly. And, as was evidence by the rest of her sitting room, she was a very meticulous and neat woman.

She went to the mantle of the fireplace and stared at the two pictures on the mantle. One was of a man and a woman. She did not know who they were, but she could tell that they were at a wedding, for she was wearing robes only a bride would wear and he was wearing groom robes. She looked closer at them, both smiling and waving at the camera. Perhaps that was a picture of her parents.

The other picture was of the man who had escorted her to her rooms just a few moments ago. Albus, she reminded herself. He was smiling as he looked down at the woman next to him. She felt a surge of confusion when she saw that the woman was, in fact, her. They were dancing in the picture, one which looked like it had been taken just recently. Then she noticed the tree in the background; it was glittering with shiny lights. It must have been Christmas time when this picture was taken. She smiled slightly when she saw how happy they looked, laughing and dancing together.

Then, she frowned slightly when she felt a strange twinge within her stomach as she stared at him. There was something about him that made her feel… odd. She couldn't describe it, but her stomach, for some reason, did flips every time she saw him. Shaking her head slightly, she turned and continued to examine her room. She was in the process of examining her desk when she came upon a red book. On the cover was a heart with a key going through it. This definitely intrigued her, so she opened it and looked at the front cover. It had her name in the top left cover, in writing which looked so familiar to her, and yet so unfamiliar. She turned the blank sheet of paper to the first page, which was dated just two weeks ago.

'_Dear Diary,_

_'The war with Voldemort is raging and I do not know how long it is going to last. I wish it would just be over with so we can all get on with our lives. Albus, especially, seems to be taking it much harder than most. I can see it in his eyes, which are twinkling less and less every day. I hope, for everyone's sake as well as his, this war ends happily. Albus really cares for the all of us.'_

Minerva stopped reading for a moment to ponder what she had just read. Who was Voldemort? And why were they fighting against him? So many questions, it seemed, and not enough answers. Whoever he was, she sensed that he was evil beyond comprehension. Just thinking his name sent shivers up and down her spine. She read on.

'_Dear Diary,_

_'Oh, this awful war has got us all at our wits end. There are constant fights, not only with our enemies, but within our own group as well. At our last Order meeting, people were just arguing left and right about what needed to be done. Severus thought we should strike immediately before Voldemort has time to strike first. Remus thinks that we should stay low just a while longer and continue to do what we've been doing for months now. Everyone is fighting with everyone else, and I just don't know what should be done. But I know that I will do anything Albus decides we should do, for he's seen war and he knows what is best.'_

Now, Minerva just had many more questions. The Order; Remus; fights… It all seemed too complicated for her to grasp, and yet she knew she had to. And what if the war with this Voldemort person was still going on?

She slammed the diary closed and stuffed it rather unceremoniously back into her desk. She didn't want to read any more of it until she had answers to the questions which she already had. Not to mention, she was tired and was in desperate need of some sleep. So, she stood and walked to the door which she assumed was her bedroom and opened it. She was relieved when it was her bedroom door and not a closet door or something. Walking in, she took a quick look around. She smiled when she saw how much she loved red and gold. Even her bed had red drapes and blankets, while she noted that the sheets and pillows were gold. She was not quite sure why she loved those colors so much, but assumed that she would learn that, as well, the next day, when she talked with Albus and that other man, Severus, was it? Shaking her head slowly, she got ready for bed, though it was with great difficulty. She couldn't remember where she kept her pajamas, so it took her five minutes of rummaging through her own drawers to find them.

Ooooooooooo

Albus was now pacing in his room, an angry frown upon his face. She didn't remember him, nor did she remember anyone else there at Hogwarts. In fact, she didn't even remember Hogwarts, or the fact that she was a witch. This worried him a great deal, and caused him to hit something several times. His anger would circulate at different things as he replayed what had happened in his mind over and over again. At first, his anger was directed toward Gildroy Lockhart. Why did that fool have to be good only at one bloody spell? And why did it have to be a memory loss spell? Then, he grew angry at the Death Eater who had bounced the spell off of him and cast it back at her. The bloody bastard! And finally, he grew angry with himself, for not being able to help Minerva more. Perhaps, if he hadn't continued fighting, and went to help her immediately, then she would not have had amnesia. He could have reversed the spell in time, and she would not be in her room right now, wondering who she was and who everyone else was.

He finally stopped pacing around long enough to stop in front of his fireplace mantle. On there, he had the same exact picture Minerva had on her mantle. It was, indeed, one of them the previous Christmas. They were having such a good time, despite the fact that Voldemort still threatened them. They had danced together almost all night, eaten a great meal, and enjoyed being with each other. He sighed heavily as he thought of how they might never have those times together again. How could they be comfortable with each other now? He knew they could never have what they once had. For so long they had been close friends, and were able to tell each other anything that was upon their minds. Well, almost anything.

Albus sighed as he thought of how he had never been able to tell her how much he loved her. Despite all the brave things he had done, he was such a coward when it came to admitting his feelings for her. And now, he could definitely not admit his love for her. Not when she was already so frightened, lost, and confused. She didn't even remember their friendship, how could he hope to tell her how he felt now? It would only frighten her more and send her even more into seclusion. That was not what she needed at this point. What she needed was to know that she was loved by everyone there and that they were all there for her now, when she needed it the most.

So, he went into his bedroom and lay down, trying to sleep. But it was all in vain. He simply could not sleep. So, after an hour of trying to fall asleep, he stood up and left, heading for the kitchens.

Just as he left the steps which lead to his rooms, he heard a cry of surprise. It came from Minerva's room, so he darted there quickly and ran into her rooms. He looked around her sitting room and was about to call out for her when he heard her cry out once again. It was coming from her bedroom, so he once again ran in, scared for what he might find.

His eyes grew wide when he saw her thrashing around on her bed, her eyes closed, and tears spilling from the corners of them. She was shaking her head and hitting at her sheets violently, as if trying to hit someone from behind her. And she continued to call out random things, every now and then throwing in names that he did not recognize. He quickly gathered his thoughts and ran to the side of her bed.

"Minerva, shhh, calm down my dear," he said soothingly. He tried to grab her hand, but she only slapped his hand away. After only a few more tries, he did the only thing that he could think of to do. He climbed into the bed and grabbed hold of her shoulders, bringing her up into a warm embrace. She was still thrashing around, but not as much. He muttered warmly to her until she woke up and jumped with a start.

"Albus," she whispered, looking up at him. "What-What are you doing here? And in my bed?" she asked. He loosened his grip on her, but didn't let her go, and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you were crying and shouting in your sleep," he replied softly. "I tried to wake you, but every time I tried to shake you awake or grab your hand, you slapped me away." Minerva nodded slowly, and pulled herself away from him. Though it was kind of him to help her, and though she liked how safe she felt in his arms, she still did not really know him, and therefore didn't think it was proper to stay in his arms. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat there, her back to him.

"Thank you, Profess- I mean, Albus," she said. This display of the cold shoulder made Albus very sad. He didn't understand why felt that way. After all, what did he expect her to do? Allow him to hold her in his arms like he always wanted to? He mentally slapped himself for even thinking such a thing.

"You're welcome, Minerva," he said. He stood and was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Please, don't go," she begged. This sudden request confused both of them. Albus didn't think she would ever have asked such a thing of him, especially now. And Minerva didn't know why, but having Albus around seemed to help her feel at ease. He looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" he asked. She looked down at her hands, feeling ashamed for asking him to do so.

"I-I had a bad dream," she finally admitted. "And I don't think I can be alone right now. Not after what I dreamed." She hated herself for sounding so child-like, but she couldn't help it. She had had a nightmare, and right now she needed to be with someone. He smiled and, conjuring up a chair, sat in it. Minerva watched the simple task with wide eyes.

"Gods, it's real," she breathed out. Albus smiled slightly at the way Minerva said it. It was as if a muggle child had just watched a 'magician' conjure a rabbit out of his hat at a birthday party.

"So, Minerva," he said, more seriously now. "Why don't you tell me of your dream and I'll see if I can help." Minerva nodded and wiped away the remaining tears she had in the corners of her eyes.

"Okay," she whispered. She then proceeded to tell him of her dream…

_/Minerva's Dream…/_

_Minerva was walking over a long, vast wasteland. There was smoke in different areas, and all around her, there were dead bodies. She didn't know who those bodies were, but she sensed a deep loss. None of the bodies had faces, but she knew they somehow belonged to her side. She continued on, not sure of what she was looking for. She walked for what seemed like hours, just looking and not saying a word. Then, it happened._

_A tall, dark figure appeared right in front of her. He had a menacing look upon his face, his eyes red as blood and his face as pale as Dracula's. He smiled devishly at her, and laughed deeply within his throat._

_"My, my, my," he chuckled. "How the proud have fallen."_

_"Who are you?" she hissed. "What do you want of me?" The man didn't answer, only reached his hand out to her face. She slapped him straight across the face and began to run. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't know who it was that began following her, but she knew that she absolutely had to get away. But then, he began to speak to her. He was saying all sorts of evil things to her, and his voice seemed to be coming from all around, and not from just behind her. And then, she felt blackness fall all around her, encompassing her in nothingness. She just kept screaming and calling out names, names which she didn't even know, and hitting the air every time she thought she felt something pass her._

_/End Minerva's Dream…/_

By the time Minerva had ended her story, she was crying again. Albus pulled her into another embrace and soothed her as best he could. He sighed a sigh of relief when he felt her relax and sob into his shoulder. At least she was no longer scared of him, which was good.

Minerva didn't know why, but she felt really comfortable around him. And so she allowed herself to cry, right there, with someone who was supposedly her good friend. She didn't know why, but he made her feel at ease. And when she fell asleep, Albus laid her in her bed, pulled the sheets over her, and fell asleep in a cot he conjured, just in case she had any more nightmares. Suddenly, he felt really tired, and had no trouble with falling asleep.

**A/N2: Okay, there you guys go. I hope this chapter didn't seem too O.O.C! I hope you like it. And I don't know when I'll be able to update, cuz I'm going to Laguna Hills tonight, not sure when I'll be back, and then I'm going to Modesto this week, not sure when or how long, but I'll update as soon as I can afterward, ok? Love ya lots! Always Hopeful**


	4. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, except the plot. Oh how I wish I could say that I do, but I don't. Le Sigh!**

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for your reviews. You have been very supportive thus far, so thank you a thousand times. And thank you also to all those of you who have reviewed my other stories as well, and I will update my stories as soon as possible. WOOT! Later much! Oh yeah, here are those responses to those reviews I always give…. Well, at least on this story, anyway. LOL!**

**Silver Sorceress: Wow, London? Lucky. The closest I've come to London is Florida. Well, I guess since I live in California, that is a good thing. LOL. Well, I hope you had fun and here is that update. I am glad you like this story and hope you continue to read it.**

**TartanLioness: I am glad that you are happy and hope that you have fun on your trip. It sounds exciting, and will expect an email from you about how fun it was. I am glad that you enjoyed my dedication and will miss you. Well, I do, and will continue to miss you until you get back. It was evil of you to leave when I need your comfort in my stories. I'll only forgive you if you come back as soon as possible and review every single chapter. Just kidding, you don't have to. LOL! Hope you had fun.**

**Mollisk: Thank you very much. I really enjoyed your review. I'm glad that you liked the way Minerva's rooms were described, and I am so relieved that you didn't find either of them OOC. Even if Min might be a little bit cuz of the sensitive thing, no one really thought so.**

**Alesia G: I am so glad to hear that you have added this story to your favorites list. I always enjoy having other authors read and enjoy my stories. And yes, I am also glad at the way the story has turned out. You're review has definitely left me with a smile on my face and a song in my heart. Poor Minerva. She is up for a long journey ahead, especially since, like you mentioned, she knows everything subconsciously and is trying to consciously remember them. Thanks for your review once again and I hope you continue to read this.**

**La Belle Coeur: Yeah, I don't think I've ever read a story where Minerva lost her memory either, so I guess that is what made me want to do this story even more. Just the thought of doing something different, which is what I try to do in all my stories. I can't quite say that I necessarily succeed in that aspect, but I do what I can. And I must admit I hardly ever watch Star Trek, but that is something I definitely remember. So, please read long and prosper.**

**Emutet: I am so glad that you liked this chapter. I am sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I've been a busy little bee! Well, hope you continue to read!**

**DamesFan: Well, here is my update, like you requested. Read long and prosper!**

**Lady-jolly: Thank you. Yes, poor Albus and Minerva! Read long and prosper!**

**Kermy: Here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Mellypoo622: Yes, I agree. Everyone has a weakness, even the strong Minerva McGonagall. Thank you for not thinking it was out of character.**

**Leta McGotar: Yes it is very sad indeed. I am glad you like it, though.**

**Chapter Four: Getting To Know You…**

Minerva woke up the next morning, the sun filtering through her window and landing across her face. She smiled as she felt the warmth on her cheek. But when she opened her eyes, she found that she still did not remember who she was. Her surroundings did nothing to help her memory, no matter how familiar they seemed to be, and when she saw that man in her room, she suddenly grew shy again.

The man turned onto his other side so that he was lying on the cot with his back to her, pulling the blanket up over his arm and continuing to sleep. She didn't know what to do. So, she got out of her bed as quietly as she could, trying her best not to wake him up. She didn't know how long he normally slept, so she did not want to disturb him. Continuing to be as quiet as she could, she went to her closet, grabbed her robes and anything else she thought she might need, and entered her bathroom. As disturbing as she found leaving Albus in the room alone, she decided that she could trust him. After he had been as kind as to help her last night, she knew that he was not going to be a bother.

She took a quick shower and got dressed, the whole process not taking much more than a half an hour. And by the time she walked out of her bathroom and into her private rooms again, she was just in time to see Albus make the cot, blanket, and pillow he had used disappear. It was all still so shocking for her to see him perform magic. After all, it wasn't every day one came in contact with magic, wizards, witches, and wands. Was it? Perhaps it was. The man Albus turned around and smiled warmly at her.

"I see you are feeling at home already," he said rather happily. She smiled meekly and blushed slightly. Why was she blushing? No one blushes when someone says something like that to them.

"Well, not really," she admitted. "I just figured that just because I've forgotten who I am does not mean I should forget about personal hygiene." His smile saddened a bit, but did not leave his face.

"Too true, my dear," he said. Then, his face picked up again. "Well, are you ready for some breakfast? I daresay it is almost time." He looked at his watch. "It is nearly eight o' clock. That's when breakfast begins, and I am sure the other teachers are anxious to see you."

Minerva felt her heart sink. She was not sure she was ready to meet any of the other teachers just yet. After all, she was still rather uncomfortable with her surroundings. But, she also knew that if she were going to ever remember who she was, then she would have to interact with those who were apart of her every day life. So, she smiled and, nodding her head in understanding, took his offered arm and followed him out of her rooms.

As they made their way down the halls of the great school, she took the chance to examine the many paintings on the wall. It had surprised her a great deal to see the occupants move and do things that a person would do. She wanted to comment on it, but decided against it. It did not seem to bother Albus, and therefore must mean that it was an every day occurrence around here.

"I see that this is all rather overwhelming for you already, Tabby," the man to her left said after a while. She looked at him, assuming that he was talking to her. After all, she was the only one there with him.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked. Once again, Albus felt his heart crack at the thought that Minerva didn't even remember her own nickname. He looked at her, patiently explaining to her.

"Well, believe it or not, my dear, but not only are you an acclaimed witch, but you are an animagus." She looked at him, confused, so he went on. "An animagus, unlike one who transforms in the manner of a werewolf, is a witch or wizard who can transform into an animal at will. You, Minerva, are fully capable of transforming into a grey tabby cat. That is why you have your nickname, Tabby, and your password, Grey Tabby." Minerva looked at him, stopped him, and blinked several times.

"You're putting me on," she said, frowning. Albus looked at her.

"I highly doubt that this is the time to be fooling you, my dear, don't you agree?" Nodding slowly, she decided to believe him. He seemed honest enough, and since she had no idea if he was lying or not, she decided that for now she should. They continued their walk to the Great Hall.

Ooooooooooo

During their walk, the other teachers were listening to Poppy and Severus. They were all sitting at the Head Table, with the exception of the latter for they were facing the teachers, explaining the whole situation.

"So, she has absolutely no recollection of who she is?" concluded Filius Flitwick, worry all over his face. The Charms professor always enjoyed his discussions with Minerva.

"No, she doesn't know who she is," said Poppy, shaking her head sadly.

"Nor does she remember any of us. She doesn't even remember being a witch," added Severus, his hands stuffed in his pockets. The other teachers exchanged glances.

"But she will get better, won't she Poppy?" questioned Pomona Sprout, the Herbology teacher. The medi-witch sighed.

"I do not know, Pomona. I do not know." Xiomara Hooch banged her fists on the table.

"Well, this is just horrible," she said. "We can't just sit here and let her suffer. Why can't we send her to St. Mungo's? It would be far better for her there, wouldn't it?"

"No, Xio, it wouldn't be," huffed Poppy. "All that could be done for Minerva has been done. There is nothing that the wizarding hospital can do. I've already called them and they assure me that the best thing for her now is to surround her with friends and loved ones. They say that will help the process along." She shivered and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Besides, I wouldn't like the thought of her in there. Not again. She's suffered enough as it is. At least this way she'll be with those who love her, even if she may not remember."

"Oh, this is so horrible," said Hagrid, a few tears falling. "We've got ter help her."

"We will," assured Pomona, patting his elbow, since that was the only part of his arm she could reach. "Don't worry."

"I feel completely responsible for this." They all looked to the door which sat behind the teachers table. There, Gildroy Lockhart stood, leaning into the door frame, his face, which was usually plastered with that stupid smile, was now drooping into a frown. "If only I'd put my foolish pride aside and learned more spells. But I've never been good with my magic."

"You can't really blame yourself," said Severus, though he would have liked to.

"No, I am responsible," said Gildroy, now walking toward him. "True, that horrible creature was the one who ricocheted it off, but why did I have to use that spell? Just because it was the only one I know? I swear, I will do anything it takes to get her memory back." Poppy and Severus looked at each other and smiled. Gildroy was always one for melodramatics.

"Very well, Gildroy," Severus said, looking back at him. "Just be your usual, charming self, and that should be enough for now." Gildroy nodded.

"Got it," he said. "I shall tell her all about myself." With that, he somewhat happily took a seat at the Head Table as well, seeing how several of the teachers had left already.

"So remember, anything you can do to help her is great," said Poppy. It was then that the doors opened to reveal Minerva and Albus, walking arm in arm down the center of the Great Hall. Poppy and Severus took their usual seats.

"Here we are, my dear," Albus whispered in her ear. "See? They're all waiting to see you." Minerva stopped dead in her tracks and gave Albus a worried look. He smiled, and pulled her hand gently. "Do not fret, Minerva. They're your good friends, just like me." Somewhat reassured by this, Minerva allowed herself to be lead by him to the Head Table. They stopped right in front of Pomona on the left and made their way to the right with introductions.

"Minerva, this is one of your close friends, Pomona Sprout. She teaches Herbology here, and is the head of Hufflepuff." Pomona smiled and waved at her best friend.

"Hello, Minerva," she said. Minerva smiled respectfully and nodded.

"Professor Sprout," she said. Albus smiled and leaned in, though he spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"My dear, I think you should know that we are all on a first name basis here, so do not hesitate to call us by our first name." She blushed slightly.

"I shall try to remember that," she promised. They moved on.

"And this is Poppy, whom I trust you remember from last night," he said. She nodded and they exchanged greetings. "This is Hagrid, our groundskeeper here." Hagrid stood.

"Professor McGonagall ma'am," he said, holding his big hand out to hers. Though she was slightly frightened to meet someone so big, Minerva placed her small hand in his, and it was soon engulfed in his. "Nice ter see yer doin' well." She relaxed a bit when he flashed a huge, toothy grin.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said.

"Hagrid is also our Care of Magical Creatures professor," Albus added. Then they moved on to the next seat, which was empty. "This, Tabby, is where you usually sit, and here," he said, pointing the high chair next to it, "is my spot." Minerva sighed inwardly as she discovered that she would be sitting next to him. She was now growing more comfortable around him, and it was because of this she felt like clinging to his side. She didn't know why she felt such a strong connection to him, but she knew that it must have something to do with the life that she could not recall. They moved on.

"This is Severus, whom you've also met last night," he said. Severus gave her a curt nod, and for some reason, this made Minerva want to laugh out loud. But since she did not know what his reaction would be, she stifled it, though it was rather hard. "This is Filius Flitwick, our Charms professor, as well as Head of Ravenclaw." Minerva stopped him.

"Just how many houses in Hogwarts are there?" she asked. Albus chuckled.

"There are only four, I promise," he replied.

"Hello again, Minerva," Filius said, smiling, his head barely coming over the top of the table.

"Now we have Xiomara Hooch, the flying instructor, as well as our referee for all of our Quidditch games." Xiomara smiled.

"Hello, Min," she said. "Please get better, I miss my best friend and all of the things we do." Minerva smiled. She really was truly sorry that she did not remember any of them. They seemed to know her, and love her on top of it.

"And finally, we have Gildroy Lockhart," Albus concluded. Gildroy stood up and took Minerva's hand in hers, kissing the back of it. "He is not a teacher here at Hogwarts; he is an author… of fantasy." Albus added the last bit with a smiled, and Gildroy looked at him, an eyebrow quirked.

"Thank you for that introduction, Albus," he said, though he was not really angry. He was sure he deserved that. He looked back at Minerva, who had by this time pulled her hand back.

"Nice to meet you, Gildroy," she said. He bowed to her.

"Anything you need to be done, just ask and I shall do it," he said. "Gildroy Lockhart is at your service, Professor." Albus smiled.

"Well, shall we begin breakfast?" he asked. Minerva nodded and they sat down in their seats. Within a matter of seconds, food appeared in front of her and she was once again amazed by the way in which the magic world worked. Yes, she now fully accepted the fact that she lived in a magical world.

"Minerva, we've got it all figured out," said Poppy. She leaned forward, as did Minerva, so they could see each other. "Everyone here is willing to stay back for a while so we can all help you get your memory back. Each day, a different person will meet with you and talk to you about not only your life, but how we met you and our lives here, at Hogwarts. Does that sound good?" Minerva smiled.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," she said, sounding happier than she had been when this all began. "I am most anxious to regain my memory." The others smiled.

"Good," said Poppy. "With whom would you like to talk with first?" Minerva considered this for a moment.

"Which would be the best choice?" she asked. The teachers looked at each other.

"I suppose Albus would," Filius said. The others agreed.

"Is that alright, Minerva?" Albus asked, secretly ecstatic that he had the first shift. Minerva nodded, happy.

"Yes, Albus, I believe that would be a very good idea indeed," she replied.

"Very well, we shall begin today," he said. "Not a moment to lose." He held up his glass to make a toast. "To Minerva getting her memory back."

"To Minerva's memory," the others chorused, holding up their goblets as well. Even Minerva joined in. They all drank, set down their goblets, and proceeded to eat and talk, Minerva not really joining in. After all, she did not have any idea who Kingsly Shacklebolt was, Mundungus Fletcher, Harry Potter, or any of the Weasly's was, though, but the sound of it, there were quite a few Weasly's. Nine total, if her calculations were correct. However, she did not care. For the mood at the table had picked up quite considerably, making everyone both happy and grateful.

**A/N2: There it is, the next chapter to this story. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I was writing it really slow at first, because I did not know what to write, but then it began to pick up momentum at about page three or so, and by the time I was about halfway through this chapter, my computer was literally emitting fire and smoke because I was writing so fast and pounding the keys so hard. Hope you liked it. LOL! Read long and prosper! Always Hopeful**


	5. A Day With Albus: Part One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter or the characters! DUH!**

**A/N: Wow and wow again! Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed. I hope you guys like this chapter too. I will do my best. And, here are your personal responses.**

**Alesia G: Yes, I thought of that. Hehe. Albus is definitely going to have a tough time trying to tell her all the things she needs and/or wants to know without letting her know of his true feelings. And I even thought of this one particular conversation she's going to have with Poppy where she finds out that… Oh dear, I have said too much already. You'll just have to find out later!**

**SherbertKitty: I am glad that you are waiting for the next installments of this story, and thank you so much for calling me a great author and for calling this a great story. I really appreciate it.**

**Leta McGotar: Yeah, it is all so familiar to her, and yet so strange. That is one of my favorite aspects of this story. She knows something about her life, but then again she doesn't. And it is going to be tough for her to figure out her true feelings for Albus.**

**DamesFan: Yeah, everyone will be having a great story or two to be telling Min. Let's just hope that she gets her memory back soon, eh?**

**East of the Sun: Well, I don't like any of my readers to be angry with me, especially those who chose to leave a review, so I thought I should not leave you waiting any longer. Here you go!**

**Joelpup62: Don't you worry about a thing. Min will get her memory back, eventually. And as for the dream… let us just leave it at that for now.**

**mmcgonagall: Yeah, I know. You don't always get to see Min's soft side, so I thought I might be different. I wanted to do something that no one else has, so that is why I decided to go a little differently in this story.**

**Silver Sorceress: Wow, you were in London when it happened? I feel bad for you. Talk about a damper in a trip. Oh well, at least you've gone. I've never been there, though I would like to. And thank you so, so, so much for your kind words. They are deeply appreciated.**

**Mollisk: Thank you. Hmm, the queen of fluffy one shots? Well, I dunno about "queen", but I'm not gonna try and take words out of your mouth. Hehe. LOL. JK. Now as for humor, I will try and put humor in here. I'll have to think of a clever way of doing it and not messing with the plot, but I'm sure I'll figure something out. It'll just be a little harder than normally because Minerva doesn't remember anything. But I promise, I shall do my best to make this fic humorous! And that's a copyrighted promise, too! PROMISE © Always Hopeful!**

**TartanLioness: WELCOME BACK! (Throws confetti). I am so happy to have you back. I've missed your reviews so much, you would not believe it! Oh my gosh, you have to send me an email all about your trip! DETAILS KID, DETAILS!**

**Chapter Six: A Day With Albus…**

Once breakfast was over, the teachers all dispersed, and Albus and Minerva were left at the entrance of the Great Hall. Albus looked at her.

"Well, my dear, what do you say to a walk around the lake while I tell you anything you know?" he asked.

"Actually, Albus, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to my rooms for a few moments. You see, I found something which looks like to be my diary, and there are some things I would like to ask you about." Albus shifted nervously.

"Are you sure that I would be the perfect choice to help you with something so personal in your diary?" he asked. "Surely, Poppy or Pomona would be the better choice? Even Xiomara would-," He stopped when he saw her frown slightly and look down. "Alright, since it is important to you, I'll go with you." She perked up and they walked off to her rooms together. He didn't know why she wanted him to go with her, but he felt sure that it must be because she felt comfortable with him.

Minerva did, in fact, feel very comfortable with Albus by her side. She felt safe and very protected with him there, and she was sure that he was very trustworthy indeed. After all, he must have been a very close friend indeed, if he had been comfortable enough to stay with her the previous night to comfort her.

They entered her rooms and within a matter of seconds, she was at her desk, once again pulling out the red diary she had read the night before. She opened up to the first page she had read and pointed to it.

"Here," she said, pointing to the name which was so unfamiliar. "Who is Voldemort? And why are we at war with him?" Albus smiled slightly as he read the dairy. He looked at her.

"Well, first of all, I would like to say that we are no longer at war with Voldemort," he said. "So you no longer have to worry about that. Harry Potter, one of your previous students, defeated him not even twenty four hours ago." Minerva's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked. "Wow, then I suppose it is a good thing that I didn't lose my memory until after it all happened." Albus smiled sadly.

"Yes, but it is an even bigger pity that you don't have a memory at all. I would love for you to remember the first day of our freedom." Minerva sighed.

"I wish that too," she said. "Well, please continue." Albus looked at the first passage once more and continued.

"Now, as to 'who' Voldemort was, he was the most evil wizard we've had since Grindlewald in 1945; he used the Dark Arts to turn everyone against everyone who was good. We've been at war with him for quite some time."

"Oh," frowned Minerva, her brow furrowed. "Was he a student here? At Hogwarts, I mean." Albus smiled.

"Ah, yes, more than fifty years ago. He went by the name Tom Riddle, then." Minerva nodded. Tom Riddle. Riddle. That name seemed so familiar. But then again, everything seemed so familiar, and yet so far off. She knew that name, and hoped to find out what it meant before it drove her completely insane. They looked back down at the diary, looking at the second passage. Albus smiled when he read the part about how Minerva would stay by his side, no matter what.

"Always a trustworthy friend, my dear," he said when he pointed out that particular sentence. She blushed. Albus smiled. It wasn't often he saw Minerva blush. In fact, she had blushed more within the past twelve hours or so than he had ever seen her in her whole teaching career. "Now, the Order of the Phoenix, or just 'the Order', for short, was created not too long after the first demise of Lord Voldemort. It was for all those who fought against him, and would continue to do so until he was finished. There are quite a few members, and was an organization I had founded myself. Members include Arthur and Molly Weasly, Remus Lupin, whom you shall meet soon, I expect, Severus, and James and Lily Potter, Harry Potter's parents. As I've mentioned before, he was the one who was in a great prophecy to kill Voldemort." Albus went on to explain, as best he could, about the prophecy, but stopped when he noticed Minerva rubbing her head.

"Perhaps this is all just a bit too much for you to handle at the moment," he said. He set the red diary down on the desk. "Perhaps we should save the rest for another time, shall we?" Minerva nodded.

"Yes, thank you very much," she said.

"Shall we go for that walk around the lake now?" Minerva nodded again.

"Yes, Albus, I think I should like that very much indeed." Albus smiled and, offering her his arm, walked her out of her rooms and onto the grounds.

Ooooooooooo

They walked around the lake twice before Minerva felt the need to ask more questions about herself.

"So, what about my family? Surely I must have brothers or sisters, perhaps children?" Albus scratched his head. The first part, he could deal with. But children? She had always wanted children of her own, and had mentioned it on several occasions, but had never had any.

"Well, Minerva, you actually have no family, I am sorry to say," said Albus. "Your parents died when you were still rather young and attending Hogwarts. They died when they were fighting Grindlewald, the Dark Lord before Voldemort. Your brother Hermes was killed three years ago by Voldemort's Death Eaters when he refused to give them any information concerning you or your life here at Hogwarts, and your sister Athena died of pneumonia when you were just children." Minerva nodded.

"And, as for children?" she asked. "Surely I must have children. Or perhaps a husband?" Albus felt his stomach twist up in knots. She wanted him to tell her that she had a husband and children, and for a twisted second, he wished to tell her that he was her husband, and that they did have children, but knew that that would be wrong. So, he just told her the truth. He stopped her and looked into those beautiful Scottish eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry, Tabby, but you have no husband, nor do you have children. You've never been married."

"Oh," replied Minerva, a look of disappointment clearly evident on her face. That seemed to be a double blow, though she did not know why. Perhaps she was kind of hoping that there was some man who loved her, and some children, or even grandchildren, whom she could call her own. She had been thinking about all the children she must teach during the school year, and part of her thought that it might be kind of nice to have little ones of her own, and that they might have little ones of their own as well. There was silence for a moment.

"Albus?" she asked suddenly as they continued their walk.

"Hmm?"

"You said earlier that I lost my memory during the war. Exactly how did it happen?" Albus thought a moment. He did not want to withhold too much information from her, but he didn't want to overwhelm her either. But, he figured that the more she knew, the likelihood of her memory coming back sooner would increase.

"Well, Gildroy Lockhart was a big part of it, you know, the man you met at dinner?"

"You mean the one who seems so full of himself?" Minerva inquired. Albus chuckled.

"Yes, that's the one. Well, he was fighting right next to you, and went to call out a spell to an attacking death eater. Poor fool, the only spell he can properly perform is Obliviate, which is a memory charm which makes the one being attacked forget things. Well, the spell bounced off the death eater, hit you, and sent you flying through the air, causing you to his your head and fall unconscious."

"Bloody fool," Minerva muttered through gritted teeth. Albus smiled.

"Don't be too hard on him, my dear," he replied. "After all, he never was the most clever one. He's not, what most people would say, 'the brightest crayon in the box.' Apparently that is what muggle children use to color with." Minerva smiled. She liked that word: muggle. The sound of it made her want to laugh, though she didn't.

"Is that not what magical students use to color with?" she asked. Albus smiled at her and gave her a wink.

"All in good time, my dear, all in good time," he said. They just continued to walk around that lake for a while longer. He talked about her life at the school, all the things they did together, their weekly chess matches, and a few more things dealing with the war. When lunch came, they met with the other teachers once again in the Great Hall.

"So, Minerva, how was your morning?" inquired Pomona. Minerva smiled her first genuine smile since she woke up in the hospital wing the night before.

"It's going very well, Pomona," she replied. "You are Pomona, aren't you?" she asked worriedly. The Herbology teacher chuckled.

"Yes," she replied. "Thank you very much for remembering."

"Well, I'm trying," Minerva replied.

"What have you learned thus far?" asked Poppy. "You know, just so none of us repeat anything you may have heard before."

"Well, I know that I have no family, and that I work here, and spend my summers somewhere in Scotland. Where is it that I spend my time again?" she asked, turning to Albus.

"Edinburgh," he replied.

"Yes, that's it," she said. She finished with what else she knew. Bunched up together, it sounded like quite a bit of information. But in reality, she still did not know much. She was still unsure about her likes and dislikes, her interests, and she barely remembered her friend's names. And yet, through it all, she was absolutely sure that she would remember it all in due time.

"Well, I need to use the restroom, so would someone please show me where I go?"

"I'll show you," said Gildroy. He got up and lead her by the elbow.

"What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Severus inquired after they left, pouring some more pumpkin juice in his goblet.

"I thought I'd show Minerva a bit of the castle," Albus replied. "Not too much. Just the usual, such as the ground floor, perhaps the Astronomy tower, and maybe even where my office is and how to get in, just in case she should need anything. Then I thought each of you might take different parts of the castle. For instance, Severus, you should show her the dungeons, your classroom, the kitchens, and rooms, as should you all. It would be good if she knew where we slept, just in case something urgent should come up." The other teachers nodded.

"Yes, Headmaster," replied Severus. Albus told the others of all the places they were to show her, and they all confirmed that they would do so. By the time Minerva got back, they all knew what they were to do. And before they left, Minerva made it a point to thank them all for their kindness.

"After all, I know it must not be easy dealing with someone with no memory."

"It's quite alright, Minerva," Poppy assured her. "After all, you would do the same for any of us."

"Would I?" asked Minerva. She smiled and they walked out of the Great Hall. Albus still had some more things to show her, and they only had until dinner to do so.

**A/N2: Okay, so this is definitely not my best chapter. I know it is kind of awkward in several places, but I assure you that the next chapter will be a lot better. I promise! Cross my heart and hope…. Not to die! Always Hopeful**


	6. A Day With Albus: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Yowza, yowza, yowza! The reviews I've received for this story is just blowing my mind. Thank you all! Wow! That is definitely incentive to continue working hard on this story. Thanks a lot once again, and here are your review responses.**

**Joelpup62: Hehe, yes. It would have been most amusing to have Albus say something like, "I am your boyfriend, please marry me." Sadly, I can't do it cuz, even though I delight in making things amusing, I can't do that and keep the story on the same track. LOL!**

**SherbertKitty: Yeah, she really has no family. After all, she has no husband and no children. But, it's nice cuz in a way, her friends _are_ her family, so that's always an added plus to the story.**

**DamesFan: Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Lady Loraine: Yeah, it is so interesting to see Albus and Minerva react to each other in a non professional way. I think that was one of the many things that attracted me to doing a story like this. Thanks for reviewing.**

**East of the Sun: I'm glad that you like that chapter. I have to admit that I was a little worried about it to be honest. But now I am glad that you like it.**

**Lissy: I am glad that you enjoyed it and hope you continue to read.**

**Girl from Iceland: Yup, I figured Edinburgh is a good place to have her staying, and the whole thing with Albus reading her diary was interesting, I thought.**

**Palafanaiel: Well, I am glad that you think it is deserving of a "Yayness". Thanks a lot! Keep reading!**

**Silver Sorceress: Yup yup. This story is still going strong. Here is that update you wanted.**

**Leta McGotar: Yes, Albus is in quite a pickle. I suppose you could say he is between a rock and a hard place. LOL! Well, hope you like this chapter.**

**Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman: Thanks for thinking that this is an interesting story. And yes, I like how everyone is helping her. She is, after all, a most trusted friend. Oh, and, don't worry about not reading it. It happens to me more than you know! Read long and prosper.**

**QuestionableLight: I'm glad that you like the muggle perspective. It's nice to know that at least one person noticed that and said something. LOL! Keep reading.**

**Chapter Six: A Day With Albus: Part Two:**

Albus had shown Minerva the entire ground floor, though he did it very slowly and with great care. He did not rush her, nor did he treat her like a child when explaining things, for which Minerva was extremely grateful. It felt nice not being treated like a five year old. A few things surprised her about the magic world, but she knew that it must be normal for her to see these things. She just accepted that anything that might seem normal to a muggle would not necessarily be so for a wizard or witch.

She was extremely fascinated with the huge gargoyle which guarded the entrance to Albus' office. In fact, she nearly let out a squeal of delight when it sprung to life and the staircase began to move in the upward spiral. She thoroughly enjoyed the ride upward to his office, and was almost saddened when it stopped. But when she entered his office, she forgot all about it. For his office held so many interesting things and she thought it was so fascinating to see the portraits of past headmasters on his wall. She even had a rather interesting conversation with Armando Dippet, who wished her well and told her that she had better get well soon or he would have to do something drastic, such as pop out of his picture and force some sense into her. This caused a slight smile to appear on her lips, though she did wonder whether he was serious or not.

"Don't worry about him, my dear," Albus chuckled after Armando left to visit one of his other portraits in the Ministry. "He's utterly harmless. That's as close to a threat you'll ever hear from him." Minerva smiled. Albus pointed to a door just past his desk. "There is the door to my private chambers. She you need anything from me in the middle of the night, anything at all, do not hesitate to enter. You can also reach me via floo powder, which will bring you either here, to my office fireplace, or to the fireplace in my room."

"Floo powder?" inquired Minerva, an eyebrow quirked. Albus jumped slightly when he realized that he had failed to discuss the floo network with her.

"Oh, yes, so sorry my dear," he said. "Here, I shall show you." He brought her to the office fireplace and stood before it. Picking up a pot of what appeared to be ashes, he held it up to her. "Take some floo powder, no more than a pinch." She did as she was told and looked at him.

"Now what?" she inquired.

"Now, you are to go into the fireplace, throw down the powder, and, at the same time, in a very clear, and loud tone, name the place with which you desire to go." Minerva looked at him skeptically.

"_Anywhere_ I want to go?" she asked her eyebrows nearly to her hairline. Albus nodded.

"Well, almost," he said as an afterthought. "If it doesn't have a fireplace, then you shall have to apperate."

"Apperate?" she asked.

"Never mind that now," said Albus. "Apperating will come later. But for now, we'll just use the floo network. If you please…" He gestured to the fireplace and Minerva entered, though she was still rather unsure about it. She turned around to face him.

"Where do I go?" she asked.

"How about we go to your office?" he asked. She nodded and, standing up straight, threw the powder down and said very clearly,

"Minerva's office." She was then engulfed in emerald green flames, which frightened her a great deal. When it didn't burn her, she was quite surprised indeed. But she was even more surprised to see that, when the flames died down, she was in her office. She stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. This was, indeed, a very fascinating way to travel from place to place, and most assuredly saved time. Moments later, she heard the roar of the flames once again and when she turned around she saw that Albus had appeared as well.

"Well, Tabby," he smiled as he brushed the ashes from her robes. "How do you feel about that?"

"That is a very clever way to travel, indeed, Albus," she said. Albus chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it is, isn't it?" he asked. "Now, I have one more place to show you before we must head down for dinner."

"Is it dinnertime already?" she sighed, looking at the clock nearby. Indeed, it was nearing seven thirty, and dinner was at eight o' clock.

"Yes, Tabby, it is. It is an odd thing, time," he said. "When we are doing something we really do not want to be doing, it seems to be dragging on and on. But when we are having as much fun as we are now, then it just seems to fly by, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," agreed Minerva. "So, where is it that you wanted to show me?"

Ooooooooooo

"Keep your eyes closed just a little bit longer, my dear," he said.

"Alright, but I want to know where it is that we are heading?" Albus was dragging Minerva by the hand, up the stairs and into the Astronomy Tower. Since it was summer, it was getting darker a lot later than it usually did, so the sun was just setting, making for a perfect atmosphere.

"Alright, Minerva, you may open your eyes now," said Albus. She opened her eyes and gasped. They were standing in the middle of the tower, and she found it absolutely fascinating. Then, her eyes fell upon the window, which offered a spectacular view of the setting sun.

"Oh, Albus," she breathed. "It is so beautiful." She stepped to the edge and looked out, the view nearly taking her breath away. Sure, that seemed to be a cliché in so many ways, but it didn't matter.

"Yes, you've always enjoyed sunsets, Minerva," Albus said, now standing next to her. "You've enjoyed them, even more than sunrises."

"Well, I can see why," she said. "The colors all blending together so beautifully to create one magnificent picture like that. You can tell it is truly nature at its best because no man, or wizard, could ever imitate something like that."

"My sentiments exactly," said Albus. He watched her profile for a while, entranced by her beauty. He just wanted to reach out and touch her, to see if she was real. She looked so angel like, that he feared if he turned away, she was disappear into thin air. When she looked at him and smiled, he lowered his eyes, smiled, looked outside at the setting sun, and continued on. "You've never cared much for Divination, nor did you really care for Professor Trawlany, the Divination professor. Divination is a class taught here," he added as he saw the look on her face. She nodded. He looked back at the sun. "But you always said that one of the redeeming qualities of having a classroom in the Astronomy tower was the ability to see the sunset from here."

"Yes, well, it is quite lovely," smiled Minerva. They stood there for a short while, neither one saying a thing, until Minerva asked the question she had been wanting to ask for a while.

"Albus? Do you mind if I ask a semi-personal question?" she asked. He smiled.

"Of course not, Minerva," he said. "We have no secrets from each other." Minerva smiled. This gave her some comfort.

"Well, it seems to me that I know all about my life, but I know nothing about your life," she said. "When walking around the lake, and even around the ground floor, you told me a few of your accomplishments, such as the defeat of Grindlewald, you are a member of the Wizengamot, though I am not entirely sure what that means, and several other things. But I don't really know you as a person, except that you are kind, funny, and very nice. I want to know a few things about you. So, this brings me to my question. Are you married?"

This question hit Albus rather hard. The answer was very simple, yet caused him great pain. No, he was not married, but he did want to be. He wanted to be married to her. But, he knew that he could never reveal that to her.

"No, Minerva, I am not married," he said, swallowing. He kept that smile on his face and his famous twinkle in his eye. "Nor have I ever been married."

This made no sense to Minerva whatsoever. A man like Albus, who was not only accomplished, but smart, kind, and incredibly handsome, should be married to a woman worthy of himself. And yet, for reasons unknown to her, she was somewhat glad that he was not married, nor did he have a serious relationship with anyone. She felt some twinge of jealousy for anyone who might catch his eye someday, though she knew that he, like her, was running low on time.

"You've _never_ been married?" she asked, still rather unable to grasp the idea. He shook his head rather sadly. "Have you ever dated anyone?" He shrugged.

"I dated a few," he said. "But they were only a dinner or two each, so it was never anything serious. I suppose there was only one woman whom I have ever considered having a relationship with, and I've never told her."

"Why not?" asked Minerva, that twinge of jealousy hitting her stomach again. But she did her best to ignore it, since she was sure, if he was really as good a friend as he claimed he was, that she should. Albus shrugged.

"I've thought about it numerous times," he said. "I've even come close a few times. But each time I came close to telling her, I just lost my nerve completely. I just don't want to ruin our friendship. Not to mention that she is not without her suitors." He smiled, as did Minerva. But she still felt rather sorry for him.

"Well, how do you know it'll ruin the friendship you have with this person if you don't try?" she asked. "After all, you'll never know until you try. Besides, if she is a true friend, then she cannot hate you for your true feelings, even if she might not return them. Am I right?" Albus smiled.

"I suppose so," he said. "I just wish I could have the kind of courage which you do." He looked at his pocket watch. "Oh, lemon drops. It's time to go. We are seriously late. It is seven fifty nine, and dinner is supposed to start at eight."

"Oh dear, let us not keep the others waiting," said Minerva, finally tearing her beautiful green eyes from his bright blue ones.

Ooooooooooo

After dinner, Albus walked Minerva back to her rooms.

"Oh, I am exhausted," yawned Minerva. "This has indeed been an eventful day. I only hope I can remember all that you've told me." She laughed, as did Albus.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," he said.

"So, with whom shall I be meeting tomorrow?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I believe that would be Severus," he said.

"Ah, you mean that grumpy looking man whose hair is just as black as he is pale?" she inquired. Albus could not help but laugh at her description of him.

"Yes, that would be him," he said, wiping tears away from his face. "Well, until tomorrow, I must bid you a good night." He kissed her hand, as he always did, and left her alone.

Ooooooooooo

When Albus went to his bedroom, he sighed. When he was in the Astronomy tower, he had wanted so much to tell her that his friend he wanted to be with was her, but he couldn't do that. Not now, that she had lost her memory. But then, if not now, then when?

Ooooooooooo

Minerva sat in her rooms, having taken a shower and now donned in her night clothes. As she brushed out her hair before a roaring fire, she smiled and looked into the flames. She remembered her lesson in the floo network Albus had given her. When she thought of him, she could not help but smile. His handsome face, his bright blue eyes, his powerful hand which held hers so gently… It all made him seem completely godlike, and therefore unapproachable.

Then, she frowned. She had to stop thinking of him like that, and there were two very good reasons why she had to. Reason number one was that he had said again and again about how good friends they were and how close they were. And according to all his stories, she was also his most trusted confidante. And even though it might seem hypocritical of her, she did not wish to ruin what was years of friendship with him. And the second reason was because, as he said in the Astronomy Tower, there was already someone he was interested in. Not once did she think that that person might be her. So, she went to bed that night, intent on putting all thoughts of Albus that were not that of a close friend out of her mind indefinitely.

**A/N2: Okay, there is the next chapter. And I want to say that I do not know for sure when I will be updating again cuz I started my first year of collage yesterday on the 15th, so I'll be having a lot of homework. I'm taking four classes on Monday and Wednesday and one class on Friday, so I'll try and write as often as I get the chance. But I have to go to school from 8 in the morning till like 6:30 on Monday and Wednesday and only from 10:30 till about 11:45 on Friday. So, wish me luck! Always Hopeful**


	7. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter and all that jazz!**

**A/N: Wow! I feel so special! I've been getting all sorts of great reviews for this story. Thank you all so much. I know it seems like I say that every chapter, but I say it because it is true! Anywho, I took a poll to see which story I should update, and this won with four votes. So, here are my responses to your reviews!**

**East of the Sun: Hehe. I'm glad you liked all the fluff parts, which is, as you say, like all of it. And since you are such a great reviewer, here is the day with Severus.**

**Emutet: First of all, good luck in school. How is it going? I hope good. My school is going good, if not a little stressful. And yes, I think we all have those times when we just want to knock Minerva and Albus' heads together. It's like, "You love each other, can't you see it? Get over yourselves and admit it already." Hehe, very frustrating indeed. Thanks for reviewing.**

**DamesFan: Thanks for the luck. I need all I can get. Yeah, I liked the thought that they would fall in love twice. Well, at least Minerva, if not Albus. LOL. Albus has always loved her, it is only the second time for her. Hehe. I's so evil, I know. And yes, they will tell each other. Eventually… Hopefully when it is not too late!**

**SherbertKitty: Yes, thanks for the luck in collage. I need a lot of luck right now. And I'm glad that you liked the jealously now formulating in Minerva. And the best part of it is that she has no idea why she is feeling it. Anyway, now it is dear old Sevvie's turn!**

**Leta McGotor: Yes, I loved writing that Lemon Drops line for Albus. And thanks for the luck in collage!**

**Midnight'sGone: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and are awaiting this chapter. Here it is. Thanks a bunch for the luck in collage. It means a lot. Hope you have a smooth transformation to the Freshmen dorms on Labor Day Weekend. Lots of luck to ya'. And I'm glad that, though Midnight'sGone, you're not. Hehe, LOL!**

**Mollisk: WOW! I didn't even know how my stories broke down. LOL. I guess, if you say I'm the queen, then I really am, huh? Hehe, LOL! Now, I can honestly say that you are my number one fan. Hehe, LOL! Thanks a lot for brightening my day! And thanks for the luck. My intended major is English, though I might do something to help me become a second grade teacher. Which do you think?**

**Miss mcGonagle: Thanks for the good luck. Well, here is the next chapter, and you get to see what happens with Severus.**

**Joelpup62: Really? I've never read The Notebook, nor have I ever seen the movie, so I hope no one thinks I'm trying to copy it. LOL! Thanks for the review.**

**Alesia G: Thank you for saying that the way that I am writing this is clever. It means a lot to me. And yes, it will be very interesting to see who reveals her love for Albus. Right now, it looks like it'll either be Severus, Poppy, or… Okay, those are my only two choices. You'll just have to see how it pans out.**

**Anjyll: Thanks for the review. Here is the next chapter you wanted!**

**Chapter Seven: The Next Morning...**

Minerva woke up early again the next morning. It seemed to be a recurring habit with her. But this morning, she was rather disappointed to see that Albus was not in there with her, resting in his own cot. No, she had told him the night before she felt safe enough to stay by herself. This was not true in the least, but she didn't want to admit it. Something inside of her told her that she had to keep up a brave front.

So, she rolled out of bed and made her way quickly over to the bathroom. She had no idea what Severus Snape had planned for her that day, but she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was something about the potions master that hit a nerve with her.

Ooooooooooo

As for Severus, he had no idea of what he was going to tell her, though he knew he had to tell her something. But what to tell her? True, he was going to show her the dungeons, the location of his rooms, and classroom, as well as the kitchens, as was instructed by the headmaster. But what if she were to ask about her personal lift? All he knew about her was limited to Order business, school life, and merely tidbits of her personal life. The bulk of his relationship with her had been foolish teasing and mindless house rivalry. True, he never meant any real pain or harm when he made such jabs, but, like Minerva, he often felt the need to keep up a stern façade.

Although, there was one bit of information he had of her personal life he could give to her which was very important. And that information was the very thing which had a huge impact one her life; information which, though it was supposed to be a secret, was common knowledge among the staff. This bit of information was that she loved their boss, Albus Dumbledore.

Yes, the entire teaching staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seemed to know how much she loved him; everybody, that is, but Albus himself. Likewise, everyone, save Minerva, knew of his love for her. Severus sighed as he smoothed out his robes. It didn't matter if she had ever known, he supposed. For even if she had known at one point, it didn't do her any good now.

He sighed again as he thought of whether or not he should remind her of her feelings for Albus. On the one hand, it could clear up any confusion she might have about any feelings she might be feeling around Albus. And yes, Severus was almost certain that Minerva would be feeling some kind of pull towards him. Even Severus Snape knew that a loss of memory did not mean a loss of feelings for anyone.

However, he also knew that there were certain lines one did not cross, especially as an outsider. That was why none of the staff had ever thought to tell Albus or Minerva about the other's feelings. It was just not their place to say, for it was nobody's business but their own. So why should Severus intervene now, after he had been doing just fine keeping silent all these years? Why should he be bothered with it?

'Because it's the right thing to do,' he said to himself. He sighed as he left his private chambers and made his way toward the Great Hall for breakfast. He was no closer to an answer now than when he had begun this line of thought. So, he decided that, for now, he would continue with his vow of silence until one of two things happened: Either Minerva asked him face to face about what they might mean, or until such a time came when it would be absolutely necessary to tell her. After all, there was no real reason to reveal such news to her otherwise. Besides, if she truly loved Albus like everyone thought she did, she would realize it again soon enough. Right?

Ooooooooooo

Minerva was absolutely thrilled when Albus knocked on her bedroom door and offered to walk with her to breakfast. She had enjoyed her time with him the day before, and was rather disappointed when he said he had a meeting right after breakfast.

"Will it take long?" she asked.

"It's rather difficult to say, my dear," he said. "That's the thing about these ministry meetings: You never know how long they'll last." Minerva nodded and sighed.

"Don't worry, my dear," he said, patting her hand reassuringly. "You'll have plenty of company. After all, Severus is showing you around today, and there is a lot for you to be seen." Minerva smiled, but said nothing. She still did not know why, but there was something about Severus that she did not like. And as they walked toward the Great Hall, she thought of all the possible reasons as to why this could be.

Albus was rather curious about the look he saw on her face. He wasn't quite sure if it was disappointment or curiosity, or perhaps something else, he saw on her face. But he didn't ask, for she seemed to be deep in thought, and he did not want to disturb her.

They finally reached the Great Hall, where the other teachers were still congregating. And as she and Albus made their way down between two of the house tables, Minerva found it rather eerie that such a small gathering of teachers ate in such a large hall. Perhaps it did not seem so large once there were children filling it with their constant chatter and thoughts, she supposed.

The idea of children warmed her. It was a great pity that she had never had children of her own. Perhaps it was the thought of living alone that bothered her. Every person had the right to a family, and she thought that she should have the same rights that everyone else did. After all, she apparently worked hard. But maybe that was the problem. Perhaps she worked too hard.

Then, a thought struck her. What if there was something wrong with her? What if there was something absolutely horrible about her past that caused men to turn away, either in disgust or in fear? Or, worse yet, what if there was something about her past that she could not tell anyone, therefore causing her to pull back from human affection? Could that possibly be the reason why she did not have a husband and children?

She most certainly hoped that none of these were true, and yet, somehow, those were the only reasons she could think of that would cause her to continue on living a lonely and sheltered existence. What other reasons could there be for her life as it now stood? And as she walked around the Head Table and made her way to her seat, her eyes met with Albus' momentarily, and another interesting, but scary, thought flashed across her mind. What if her lack of a love life and her odd twinge of jealousy she felt the night before were somehow connected?

Shaking her head, she decided to ignore that thought. There was absolutely no connection between the two, and it was just the thought of living alone that caused her to even think of it. After all, she knew that they were good friends and the need to fill the empty void, where family would be, was what led to her automatic assumption that Albus was the man to which she longed to have filled that void. Such a thought should have been discarded before it was even thought of.

So, she decided that, whatever the reason, she would just learn to deal with it, as she assumed that she already had. Breakfast started and everything went on as normal. Well, it was normal, until…

"Uncle Albus!" Minerva looked up to see a very small child running down the center of the Great Hall, a wide smile on her face. She appeared to Minerva not more than six, seven at best. With bright blue eyes and platinum blond hair which bounced in all their curliness, she stood not too much taller than Minerva's waist, and her skin was that of ivory. Minerva looked to her left and saw that Albus had stood, a broad smile on his face. He held out his arms as he went around the table.

"Ah, my dear Lenora," he said, meeting her halfway down the hall and pulling her into a warm embrace. "How are you doing my darling neice?"

"I'm good," she replied. She giggled as she flew into Albus' arms and wrapped her small arms around his neck. She laughed even more when he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Your beard tickles, Uncle Albus," she said, pulling back and rubbing her cheek.

"Oh, so sorry, my dear," he said. "I guess my beard just couldn't help but give you a kiss, too." The child giggled. "Where's your mama?"

"Right here, Al." Everyone looked up to see a tall woman, about mid-forties, with blond hair, just like her daughters, walk through the door. She had green eyes, and had a very lovely shape. She was about the same height Minerva was, and carried herself just as well. Albus stood up. He was not quite ready to face her, but he knew he had to.

"Ah, Roberta," he said, forcing a smile. "How are you?"

"Just fine, darling, just fine," she said, a smile also plastered on her face. She walked up and threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Though she pulled back immediately, this small action caused Minerva to boil inside. She didn't know why, but she suddenly became very jealous of this woman who seemed very comfortable with Albus. _'Stop it right now, Minerva,'_ she chided herself. She didn't even know why she felt this jealousy towards this woman whom she had never met. Besides, didn't the young girl just refer to Albus as "Uncle Albus"? That's right, she thought. Roberta must be his sister or something.

"So, what brings you here?" Albus asked.

"I just thought it was time for us to pay a visit, that's all," Roberta smiled. "Since the war ended only a few days ago, I thought you might have some more free time on your hands, so that is why I brought down little Lenora, to see her favorite uncle." Albus smiled.

"Well, I am not her _actual_ uncle, you know?" he said.

"Oh, but she does think highly of you," she said. Albus just nodded and then turned back around to the staff.

"I assume you remember everyone here," he said. "I am sure you remember Severus, our potions master, Poppy, our medi-witch, and Pamona, our herbology professor." They all nodded at her politely as he reintroduced each of them, and she did so in return. "And you might recall meeting Minerva, our Transfigurations professor and Deputy Headmistress."

"Oh, yes, Minerva, dear, how are you?" asked Roberta. "It's so nice to see you again." There was something about the smirk which was plastered all over her face that made Minerva want to slap her. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she smiled anyway.

"Oh, I've been better," she said, trying to figure out just who this woman was.

"Erm, Roberta," whispered Albus. "I should tell you that Minerva has suffered an accident of sorts."

"Oh, really?" asked Roberta, though her remorse did not sound as genuine as she was trying to portray it. "Poor dear. It isn't contagious, is it?" she asked, pushing Lenora behind her. Minerva's need to slap her across the cheek increased at such a suggestion, but refrained.

"No, no, nothing like that," replied Albus. "She's just suffered a little memory loss, due to the war. You know, the one that took place while you were vacationing in America?" The anger in his eyes could not be missed.

"Oh yes, terrible bit, that," frowned Roberta. She looked at Minerva. "I'm so sorry to hear about it, dear."

_Dear? DEAR? How dare she speak to me as if I were a child? _Minerva grit her teeth and pasted a fake smile on her face again.

"It's alright," she said. She just remained in her seat and rung her napkin under the table. She made no attempt to stand up and meet this woman who spawned such angry feelings within her, and it was clear that Roberta was not going to shake her hand either. If she wasn't going to make the first move, why should Minerva? "So, are you Albus' sister?" The other teachers stopped what they were doing, and just stared. They knew everything, even things which Albus didn't even know they knew, and they were really worried about where this discussion was going. Albus cleared his throat and she chuckled.

"No, I'm not his sister," she said.

"Oh," frowned Minerva. "His sister-in law?" she asked. Roberta shook her head.

"Wrong again," she said.

"Then, why does she," indicating Lenora, who was peering from behind her mother's pale blue robes, "call Albus her uncle?"

"Oh, because she looks to him like he were her uncle," smiled Roberta. "But no, I am not related to this dear man," she placed her hand in his, and Albus pulled his away, not wanting Minerva to get the wrong idea about them. Minerva's heart sank as she thought of how they might be connected. Just then, Lenora walked up to Albus and pulled on his robes. He looked down at her.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked.

"Is she your wife?" she asked, pointing to Minerva. Minerva's eyes bulged out of her eyes while Albus searched for a way to answer the question which was so simple, yet which caught him so off guard.

"No, Len, she is not," he smiled.

"Then why does mama get angry every time someone mentions that you and her might be engaged in, what's it called mama? The horizontal mambo?" Albus' eyes shot up, angrily, at Roberta, who flushed a bright red. Minerva began to choke on her pumpkin juice, as did Severus, while Poppy and Pamona placed their hands over their mouths, both half amused and half shocked. Filius fell out of his chair, and Hagrid was choking on some eggs he had inhaled, pounding a huge hand on his chest. Xiomara didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or duck for cover from Minerva's rage. But seeing Minerva in the state she was in, she opted for neither.

"Where did she hear such things?" he asked, enraged and scared out of his mind. He looked back at Minerva, who was coughing into her napkin. Oh, what she must be thinking right now, he could not even begin to fathom. Roberta smiled, trying to take the heat off her.

"Oh, who knows?" she asked. "Children these days hear so many things these days, it's really hard to tell just where they get such crazy notions." She laughed nervously, but stopped when she saw his face. "I apologize, to you both," she added, looking at Minerva, who was trying to regain her composure, but was as red as a tomato. She looked at Albus. "She probably just got her facts messed up, that's all." Albus' nosterils were flaring.

"Let us hope that nothing like that happens again," he said. He regained his calm and looked at Lenora. "No, my dear, Minerva and I are not married, and I think it's best to not say such things in public." He winked at her and looked back at the staff, trying to avoid Minerva's gaze. "Well, I hate to eat and run, but I cannot be late for this meeting," said Albus. He bowed respectfully to Roberta, pat Lenora on the head, and made a hasty exit. Everyone, save Minerva, watched him as he left. She was busy trying to concentrate on her breakfast, though she no longer had much of an apetite. It was a few long, peircing moments of silence before anyone said anything.

"Well, Lenora," smiled Roberta. "I don't know about you, but I'm famished." She looked at the head table. "So, what's for breakfast?" Everyone stood and began to make excuses for why they couldn't stay.

"I have some papers to grade," mumbled Filius.

"And those potions don't label themselves," said Poppy. "Can't have children swallowing a potion to regrow bones when they're only there for a headache potion." And one by one, they all left, until it was just Severus and Minerva left.

"And I need to show Minerva around, so we can get her memory back," he said, standing up. Minerva followed him gratefully. "You might want to try Hogsmede. You can find something there to eat, I am sure."

"Of course, I'll do that," sneered Roberta. "Good bye, Severus, and Minerva."

"Good bye," smiled Lenora, still completely oblivious of any wrong she might have said or done. Minerva still had a lot of questions she still needed to ask, but decided that wasn't the time to ask them. For instance, who exactly was Roberta? How did she know Albus? And why would Lenora be asking such questions, and WHO would be saying such things, especially if they were not true. But that was not the time to be asking such things, and with that, she and Severus both smiled, bid them a good morninga, and left the Great Hall.

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay in the updates, guys, but I've been like oober busy, and sorry I do not know quite how long this is, but I had to change this from word document to word pad because my computor is being a butthead and won't let me open word document. But, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything cuz the only reason I was able to update this is because I stayed up extra late and forced myself to. So sorry if it sucks, but I'm kinda tired right now. Anywho, what do you guys think of Roberta? A real trip, huh? And let me know what you think of Lenora! Hehe! Gotta go, cuz I's exhausted, and I still need to post this. Love you miss you mean it bye! Always Hopeful**


	8. A Day With Snape: Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I am sure that, given the chance, I would not want to, only because J.K. Rowling already does a magnificent job!**

**A/N: I know, I know, I am bad. Bad Mayleene! I am slapping my wrists as we speak. I should be working on my other stories, and I know it, but here's the deal. I'll work on this as much as possible, with updates every now and then to my other stories. You know, just to keep you guessing. The sooner I get this one done, the sooner I can devote to another story. I am going to try and finish all of these stories before I start another one. Deal? I hope. Anywho, here are your personal responses, and I hope that you like them, as well as the chapter itself. I promise, I shall explain more in this chapter!**

**DamesFan: Well, I hope that you are enjoying yourself in Norway. And I cannot tell you if Lenora is his daughter or not, that will come later. And I am glad you saw Roberta as the woman I am trying to portray her as. Here is the next chapter that you wanted.**

**Leta McGotot: Yes, too true, too true. Drunks AND little children always tell the truth. Yeah, Lenora acts in the sweet, innocent way that only little girls can. There's nothing like it in the world. Teehee, yes. Roberta is… indescribable, as in "not describable". Now, here is the next chapter, so you can see what happens.**

**Old-crow: I am glad that you find two good things about my story. And no, I would not want to finish this story in less than three thousand words, either. That wouldn't be too good. Too easy, is more like it. And I shall try to get around to reading your story, though I can't guarantee it. Hope you continue to read this story. Well, I hope I can live up to your expectations, anyway.**

**Emutet: I'm glad to hear that school is going well for you. I'm doing well enough, though I wish I could finish sooner. LOL! Such is the life of a collage student, LOL! And I'm glad that you are excited to see an update. I am excited whenever someone else is excited to see an update. It brings joy to my heart. WOOT! Yes, I shall explain more about Roberta and why she is so evile! LOL! Love you lots.**

**Alesia G: Yes, I agree that Roberta HAS GOT TO GO! Hehe, LOL! Here I am, in my own story, and I ask myself why she has to be such a bleepity bleep bleep bleep! Hehe, LOL! And as to Albus being Lenora's father… I shall turn my head and not tell you a word until it is time! (Zips up lips and smiles, turning head). And I am sure that Min's time with Sevvie is going to be quite… interesting indeed!**

**Mollisk: Ah, my favorite reviewer! I am so glad that you liked this chapter. Yes, Len and Roberta are great characters, and fun to write, as well. Besides, I promised you that I would add humor to my stories, and I keep my promises… especially to my favorite reviewers! WINK WINK! Hehe! And no, I can't tell you about the relationship between Albus and our dear Roberta! Not yet, anyway. And yes, you are my number one fan, which is very flattering. If I ever do become a famous writer, I'll be sure to include you when I talk about my very first number one fan! LOL! I suppose I don't care if I am a second grade teacher or an English teacher. But little children are so much fun, don't you think?**

**Lady Epur: Glad you like it. As for the horizontal mambo… I just like that phrase. I've heard it a few times, and I just liked it too much to leave it out. LOL! Read long and prosper!**

**East of the Sun: You should feel loved. You are a great reviewer, and great reviewers always have a special place in the hearts of reviewers… especially mine! LOL! You wanted to slap Roberta too? There seems to be a lot of people who wish to give her a great big slap across the face. LIKE ME! Hehe. I hope you don't have to spend too much time with those people who remind you of her. I'm glad you like this story, but I don't want you having to make yourself even more sick than you already are. Though I must say that that is the most flattered that I have been in a while! LOL! Thank you so much. You are now on my incredibly short list of favorite reviewers! Love you long time! Read long and prosper!**

**KaraLea: Here is the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Joelpup62: Yeah, you and everybody else wanted to slap Roberta. LOL! Love you long time for reviewing.**

**Tinted Image: Yup. I love jealousy and meddling characters. They make the story so much more interesting. LOL! Read long and prosper!**

**SherbetKitty: Yeah, Roberta's a freak. No one can really blame Min for what she is feeling. And I cannot tell you about Roberta and Len. You're just going to find out about them just like everyone else… in the story.**

**Young Wiccan: I'm glad you liked the teacher's reactions. That was fun to write. And just so you know, the "horizontal mambo" is a term often used to describe sex. It's kinda like dancing on your backs. Something like that. So, that being said, on with the story.**

**Chapter Eight: He's Not So Bad…**

From the moment Roberta had entered the Great Hall, Albus could sense the atmosphere change. He hated it when Roberta would visit, and only allowed her to because of Lenora. He had always had a soft spot for the small girl, whom he had grown to love over the past seven and a half years. He loved spending time with the small child. She made him feel full of life whenever she visited.

'If only Roberta did not have to come as well,' he thought as he stepped out of the ministry fireplace. He felt uncomfortable with her around. He knew she loved him. At least, that was what she tried to show to him through the way she acted when around him. She did it through small actions, such as cupping his cheek with her hand, placing small pecks on his cheeks, and always trying ever so slyly to snake her arms around his waist. Snake. That was the perfect way to describe her, actions and all. But no matter what he said, and no matter what he did, he could not convince her that he did not feel the same way towards her. He even went so far as to tell her that he was in love with someone else, though he did not tell her who it was. She practically went through the roof in a fit of jealousy, but didn't do anything about it. What _could_ she do? She didn't know that he was in love with Minerva.

'Oh dear,' he thought as he headed for the room in which the meeting was to be held. 'What does Minerva think?' He didn't want the one and only woman he had ever loved to think that he was involved with another woman. That would just be too horrible. He only hoped that she didn't think anything of it. But then, the color drained from his face as he remembered the words from the night before.

_'I suppose there was only one woman whom I have ever considered having a relationship with, and I've never told her.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'I've thought about it numerous times. I've even come close a few times. But each time I came close to telling her, I just lost my nerve completely. I just don't want to ruin our friendship. Not to mention that she is not without her suitors.'_

Oh no. What would she think of his relationship with Roberta now? He didn't love Roberta, nor would he ever love her. But how could he describe his past with this woman and not make it appear as if he did love her? He only hoped that she would not ask him and that he would be able to save face. Though, knowing Roberta, he would not get off so easily.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva was also thinking about what he had told her the previous evening. Could this woman be the one person he had been talking about? True, she did not have all the details of their past with each other, but it made sense. All she had to do was put two and two together and the answer seemed so obvious. But she did her best not to think about it too much. For now, she would just have to focus on what Severus was trying to tell her. They had just left the Great Hall and were headed towards the dungeons to show her his classroom and his private chambers, just in case she needed anything. Though she did not say so, she would have preferred to go straight to Albus' room first. There was just something so comforting about him that Severus did not have.

"This is the most direct path to take to get to the dungeons," he said as they entered his classroom. "You can find me down here most of the time, with the exception of meals and when I am in my rooms. But chances are you'll have better luck finding me down here rather than anywhere else. I rarely leave here."

"And why is that?" Minerva inquired. Severus shrugged.

"I just find the atmosphere more enjoyable down here, I guess," he said.

_'I suppose it is only suitable for a vampire to enjoy the dark, dank, cold feelings emitted from a dungeon,'_ was Minerva's first thought. But she said nothing as he showed her around the classroom. It was rather dark in there, and she accidentally hit her knee against a desk.

"Yes, I suppose it does take time for your eyes to adjust to the darkness," said Severus as Minerva rubbed her knee in an attempt to bring down the pain. "Especially for you, since you rarely, if ever, come down here. You always said that you hated the depressing feelings you received during each visit."

"I can see why," sighed Minerva. She had noticed a sense of depression fall upon her heart when she first entered the classroom. Severus pointed to a door.

"My office is just beyond there. Just beyond there, my chambers are connected. Should you need anything, and you happen to be around, do not hesitate to come and find me. As I've said before, I'm always here." He said all this in a rather dismissive voice, as if he were only saying this because he had to. It all seemed so rehearsed to Minerva, and she wondered why he was the way he was.

"Do you ever smile?" she asked. Severus looked at her, rather shocked. "I just haven't seen you smile since I woke up in the hospital wing. At least, not a real smile. And I just wondered if there was a particular reason to this?" This caused Severus to smile-_an actual human smile._

"Well, there really is no particular reason, other than habit, I suppose," he said. Then, he frowned. "I have a dark past, Minerva; a dark, dark past. One which I wish I could forget, but one which I know I never will. I often have nightmares about it, and I guess I just can't bring myself to smile half the time." Minerva softened a bit. She was beginning to feel sorry for him. If he really did have such a horrible past, she supposed that she couldn't hold it against him. Alas, at least he had a past to remember, whereas she did not.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she said. "I didn't mean to suggest anything." Severus shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing really fazes a Death Eater, Minerva," he said. Minerva quirked a brow.

"Death Eater?" she asked. Severus sneered.

"A Death Eater, or was, a supporter of Lord Voldemort." Minerva gasped. "Don't worry. Halfway through the war, I decided it wasn't for me. I joined Albus' side, and became the potions master here at the school, though I pretended to remain on Voldemort's side so I could spy on him for the Order. Has Albus explained the Order of the Phoenix?" Minerva nodded. "Good. I still have the Dark Mark." He showed her the mark he had on his wrist and she gasped again, wholly involuntarily. Severus sneered once again and covered it. "Yes, Albus has been most kind to me since I turned from the ways of Voldemort and his followers. Nobody trusted me, not even you at first. But you had Albus' reassurance that he knew what he was doing, and that was good enough for you." He snickered here. "You always did follow Albus willingly in whatever he decided to do." Minerva smiled, then turned around.

"Well I suppose he must know what he is doing, if he's managed to live so long, surviving two wars, and become the headmaster of a school for wizards," Minerva replied. The snicker left Severus' face.

"Yes, you and Albus have always been particularly close," he said. "He taught you when you attended Hogwarts as a student. He was even the one who showed you how to become an animagus."

"No wonder we're such good friends," said Minerva. "If my calculations are correct, we've known each other for more than half a century. That is quite a time to build up a friendship." Severus nodded, not wholly sure if he should tell her more. He decided against it, since she had not yet asked, nor was it a vital time to tell her.

"Well, how about we continue with our tour?" he asked. Minerva nodded and they continued on. He showed her the inside of his office, his rooms, and the kitchens. They had been having a good time, until they reached the kitchens.

"House elves are interesting creatures, don't you think?" Minerva asked as she watched them go about their work. Some had greeted her, while others wished her a fast recovery.

"Yes, I suppose they are," said Severus. Just then, a house elf arrived.

"Would Professor McGonagall like her usual tea?" he asked, bowing so low that Minerva feared he would fall forward.

"Yes, I suppose that would be nice," she said, not quite sure what her 'usual tea' consisted of. But she thought tea sounded good right then, so she said yes. It might also help her remember what her 'usual tea' might be. Within a matter of seconds, there was a tray on the counter and Severus motioned for her to sit down. She did so, and he sat across from her. She breathed in the aroma of her tea and smiled. The scent of peppermint filled her nostrils, and she welcomed it gladly. She looked to the side of the cup of tea and noticed a small tin of cookies. She picked one up and tasted it.

"Mmm, what is this?" she asked.

"Those are your favorite cookies," said Severus, cringing. "I never liked them much."

"Well, I can see why they are my favorite," replied Minerva, smiling slightly at the sight of Severus' face. "What are they called?"

"Ginger newts," said Severus. Minerva looked at them and stopped chewing.

"They're not real newts, are they?" she asked. Severus chuckled.

"No, Minerva, they're not real newts," he said. Minerva smiled and continued eating. She was about to ask him more about himself, but the door to the kitchens opened up and someone walked in.

"Oh, hullo Professor McGognull," said Lenora, bouncing excitingly into the kitchen. Minerva turned around and couldn't help but smile warmly at the little girl. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Lenora. That is your name, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yup, it sure is," she said, a huge grin on her face. She sat on a stool next to Minerva. "Hullo, Professor Snape." Snape nodded to her, but said nothing. He simply watched Minerva's interaction with the little child. Lenora turned back to Minerva. "You know, you really are very pretty."

"Thank you," said Minerva, very flattered at the little child.

"You're much more pretty than some women I've met," continued Lenora. She was now speaking at a fast rate. "Much more pretty than a lot of mama's friends, too. They are all ugly and all they talk about is getting their nails done. I've only spoken to you twice before, but I remember that you are very smart and are actually very funny. I hope you can get your memory back soon, because I like you and I don't want to lose you because if you do then I won't have anyone to talk to." She finally stopped and breathed. Minerva could not help but laugh. She seemed to be quite intelligent for a girl her age.

"Well, I am glad that you like me, because I like you as well," she said. "You are a bright little girl." Lenora beamed.

"Okay, well, I have to go now, because I am hiding from my mama and I think she might be looking here next, so bye." Without waiting for Minerva or Severus to reply, she headed out the door and was gone. Minerva chuckled, turning back to Severus.

"You always did have a soft spot for children, Minerva," said Severus. "And you've always been real good with them. I almost envy that." He sneered.

"Almost, right?" Minerva asked.

"Almost, but not quite."

"Almost what?" Minerva paled when she heard the voice which sent chills up and down her spine. She stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder, smelled the sickening sweet scent of her perfume, and looked into the suspicious eyes of Roberta Kingston.

**A/N2: Ta Da! The next chapter! Hope you like this chapter. So, what's in store for Roberta and Minerva? We shall see… Dun dun dun dun! Dun dun dun dun duuuun! (Goes all Dragnet on everybody!) Teehee! Always Hopeful**


	9. A Day With Snape: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I hope that you all know that by now!**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, especially since I am ignoring my homework to do it! LOL! Here it is. And here are your personal reviews, as well! I'm sorry, I can't give you all your personal reviews, but here are the bulk of them.**

**DamesFan: Yeah, I know it was a cruel point to leave it at, but what can I say? I live to annoy! Hehe! J.K. (not Rowling). But there it is, and now it is the next chapter! Read long and prosper!**

**Lady Loraine: I am glad that you think it is still going well. Here is the next chapter.**

**SherbetKitty: Severus smiling is a sight, I have to admit. And it is one which we have yet to see, I might add. How can I stop there, you ask? I just do. Hehe, LOL! Okay, so I'm not that mean, which is why I am updating!**

**Emutet: Roberta? A whore? What would lead you to that conclusion? Just kidding. Yes, she is, and you will see that even more in this chapter! And as to Roberta needing to be run over with something sharp and heavy… I suppose you're not the only one to think of that. Honestly!**

**Mollisk: I'm glad that you are my #1 fan! It's kewl! Yes, it is kind of hard for me to write Severus, especially a NICE Severus, but my theory is that Albus was actually pleading with Severus in book number six to… do that evil thing that he did! (sniff sniff). You see, this way, Draco won't have to kill someone. Since Severus has already killed before, and considering his dark past, it wouldn't much matter. Also, this would keep to the illusion that he is still on Voldemort's side, even though he may not be. But that is just the theory that my friends and I stick to! And yes, everyone loves Lenora! I love second graders, so that is why I might teach them. And don't worry, if I teach English in high school or something, I promise I won't end up like your teacher! LOL! And yes, my name really is Mayleene! It's Japanese for "butterfly". I'm sometimes called "mariposa". Though, I'm not wholly sure that's how it's spelled. LOL!**

**HMS Frivolity and Felines: Si, that is the whole point of Roberta! You love to hate her! Tee hee! Don't worry, her memory… might… come back. LOL!**

**Lady Epur: Tee hee! Yes, I thought that "Horizontal Mambo" bit was funny! Go ahead, you can use it! I'd be honored if you used it, and offended if you didn't. Just kidding, maybe not offended! But good luck with that story of yours. Send me the link once you've used it! LOL! And I'm glad you like how I portrayed Sevvie!**

**East of the Sun: Yeah, it's so interesting to see Min so innocent. She's like a small child, almost! No worries about the short review! Lol! I understand!**

**Leta McGotor: Who wouldn't try to avoid Roberta? Hehe! Perhaps Min will ask someone about her relationship with Albus? Who knows?**

**Joelpup62: Yes, something has got to be obvious if even dear old Sevvie is noticing it! And I'll do anything to make our ship kewler! And I'm glad that you liked my "dun dun dun dun's". LOL! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Nine: A Day With Severus: Part Two…**

Having Roberta so close to her made Minerva want to shiver. It was a mystery to her that she had managed to control the urge to do so. She still didn't know what it was about her, but there was something that she did not trust; and the smile upon her face made Minerva just hate her even more. It was more of a smirk, really. It was a smirk which could challenge Severus even on his best day. But Minerva simply grit her teeth and smiled, deciding that she should not say a word about her gut feeling until she had some facts.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "Severus and I were just having a discussion about children, that's all." That insufferable smirk of Roberta's never left her face as her eyebrow quirked.

"Oh, how delightful," she said, linking her fingers behind her back. "It is such a pity that you never had any children of your own, Minerva. Is there a particular reason why that is?" _'The nerve of this woman,'_ Minerva thought.

"Well, I do not know, and that is what I am trying to find out," said Minerva, trying with all her might not to smack this woman right across her porcelain face.

"Oh, dear, I hope there is nothing wrong," she said, leaning on her elbow on the counter. "I'm not saying that there _is_ something wrong with you, Min dear, but perhaps there is something in your medical history that has stopped you from having children. Perhaps I should talk with Madam Pomfrey and discuss with her your history." Minerva could feel herself losing her grip. She was very surprised when Severus came to her defense.

"I highly doubt that Minerva not having children is due to any medical complications," he said, giving her an equally grand smirk. "I have known Minerva for quite some time and I happen to know that she is a very strong woman indeed. I know you might recall a few years ago when Dolores Umbridge was covering our Defense Against the Dark Arts position. She attacked Minerva, or rather, she had four men attack her. I highly doubt that anyone in poor medical condition could handle four stunners to the chest, Roberta." Roberta's smile faltered a bit, but never left her face.

Stunners? What were stunners? But whatever they were, Minerva could only conclude that they were not good. Perhaps those were what had caused her to gain those nasty scars that she had on her chest. She'd have to ask someone about it later.

"Well, if it is not medical, perhaps there is another factor involved," continued Roberta, turning back to Minerva. "I know you are not married, but surely you must have some sort of social life. You don't have any recollection of your previous life?" Minerva clenched her fists.

"No, none whatsoever," she said through gritted teeth. Roberta could see that she was getting to Minerva, and sneered.

"Oh, what a pity," she said, though it was clear that there was no remorse evident in her voice. "Well, perhaps you could help us, Severus." She turned to where Severus sat, his arms crossed over his chest. "Tell me, what was Minerva's social life like?" Severus shifted in his seat.

"Well, Minerva did, indeed, have her share of friends, that is for sure," he said. He was about to go on, but Roberta interrupted him.

"No, I mean how was her sex life?" Severus, who had been somewhat reclining, nearly fell out of his chair and Minerva stood up. She had had it!

"Look, Ms. Kingston, I must admit that I do not know the nature of your relationship with Albus, but I do not appreciate you discussing my romantic life in such a manner."

"No need to be on the offense," smiled Roberta, her voice sickening sweet, her hands raised. "I am merely trying to figure out why you don't have any children, and at the same time, try and help you regain your memory." Minerva could feel her anger rise. Severus saw this and decided that she had better get either Minerva or Roberta out of there, before Roberta ended up six feet below. He quickly stood, though he was still a little shaky from Roberta's question, and went to Minerva's side.

"Well, thank you Roberta, but I don't think you are helping her, so if you'll excuse us, there is still much I must show Minerva. The reasoning behind not having children will just have to wait." He took Minerva by the elbow and led her out of the kitchen.

"Alright," called out Roberta. "Well, if you happen to see _my_ child, would you please send her to me straight away?" Severus waved an uncaring hand at her and continued to walk out the door with Minerva next to him, literally fuming.

Ooooooooooo

Neither Severus nor Minerva said anything until they were outside, near the lake. It was clear that Minerva was about to explode, and Severus did not want to be the one set her off. If she was going to unleash her Scottish temper on someone, he wanted it to be the one who deserved it the most… Roberta Kingston! And although Severus would do anything to place blame on anyone else but himself, this time he was certain that it was Roberta who deserved it. When they reached the edge of the lake, Minerva walked back and forth a few times before asking her questions.

"Where does she come off asking me such questions?" Her Scottish accent was becoming more and more pronounced with each word, to the point where Severus could barely understand what she was saying. "I mean, the _nerve_ of that woman! She just can't waltz right in here and make insinuations about _my_ personal life; especially when I don't have the memories to defend myself." She stopped and looked into the water. The reflection she saw there caused her anger to transform into depression. "Perhaps there is something wrong with me."

"Minerva…" whispered Severus. He could not believe what he was hearing. The woman in front of him was not the woman he had known for so many years, and it scared him. One could even say that it pained him to see her the way she was, broken and scared. But what he heard next scared him even more.

"Severus, what is wrong with me?" she asked.

"What do you mean, Minerva?" he asked.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Severus," she replied, not even looking at him. "There must be something wrong with me if I don't have children. And it's not just the lack of a child in my life that has me worried. I have no husband, or even a boyfriend or fiancée, and as we both know, I am not getting any younger. I am not quite sure about my age, but I know that I am not a spring chicken." She sighed and wiped away a tear. "Perhaps I don't deserve a husband." She bent her head in defeat. Severus frowned and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me, Minerva," he commanded softly. She did, but only because she didn't feel like fighting him. "Now, I have known you for too many years to count, and not once in all that time have I ever heard you talk about yourself in such a manner. In fact, you've never talked about anyone in such a manner. You've always had more faith in people than anyone I've ever known. Now, I know you and I have never really gotten along in the past, but that is simple house rivalry. You have a great capacity for love and anyone who knows you well can see that." Minerva smiled, and for reasons that passed her understanding, she wanted to hug him…and she did. She didn't know why, but talking with him made her feel better.

Severus was shocked by this, but this made him feel a whole lot better than seeing her cry. So, he hugged her back, though rather rigidly. It wasn't often he hugged another human, especially Minerva McGonagall. But he thought, given the circumstances, he would make an exception. When they pulled back, he smiled at her, and she thanked him for his kindness.

"Think nothing of it, Minerva," he said. "And don't mind Roberta. She's just upset because you have a special relationship with Albus that no one else has. You are his best friend, and she wishes that she could have even a small fraction of what you two have."

"Severus, what exactly is Roberta's place in Albus' life?" Minerva was surprised herself by her sudden urge to ask that question, but she had to know. Severus was slightly taken aback, but figured that she was going to ask that question. Scratching his head, he sighed.

"I suppose you have the right to know," he said. "Shall we have a seat?" He conjured up a bench and they sat down. Minerva could tell this was going to be a long story, so she sat back and prepared herself for an explanation. "First off, you must understand that Roberta Kingston is part of one of the wealthiest wizarding families in London. Everyone knows of their family. They're known for their great business sense and trading styles with foreign wizard communities. And you must also realize that Roberta's parents were very strict, and raised her with a strict code of rules. They were very old fashioned. They even arranged her marriage for her at the tender age of five to a man who was not just a Russian wizard, but also the soon to be czar. He also happened to be fifty years Roberta's senior.

"Now, for some people, age is no factor. But Roberta didn't like the idea of marrying someone so much older than herself. She hated how her parents were forcing her to marry someone she did not like. So, it came as no surprise to anyone when she began having an affair with another wizard, a struggling artist from Nepal. It seemed everyone knew about it except her parents. Her parents were so naive that they still thought Roberta was a virgin, though that hadn't been true since she was sixteen. So, it was no great shock when she woke up one day and found herself three weeks pregnant with the artist's baby. So now, she's in her late thirties, pregnant, and unmarried. And what's worse is her intended also had had an affair, only he was caught in the act. So not only has all this other stuff happened, but she can't even keep up the image of it being born within wedlock.

"Now, Roberta isn't all bad. Oh no. She knew the affect her recklessness would have on her family name. She knew she couldn't disgrace her family that way, but since she was unmarried, she felt she should do the next best thing. She would simply make it appear as if the baby was the son of someone important. Then, she remembered Albus. She had met him a few years before at a ministry party. You were not there, for you had come down with a nasty bout of the flu. The good thing was that she knew another ministry party was coming up, so that would be the perfect time to set him up. Once again, you were not there, for reasons I cannot remember at the moment. She simply placed a strong potion within his drink and when he woke up the next morning, he was lying next to her, their robes completely discarded upon the floor, and Roberta lying in his arms.

"Needless to say, he was mortified with himself. He apologized repeatedly for what he had done, and offered to do whatever it took to make up for it. At first, she said it was quite alright and that she did not hold it against him. However, she came to him a week later and told him that she was pregnant with his child. So, naturally, with Albus being the gentleman and always wanting to do the gentlemanly thing, offered to marry her. This all fit into Roberta's plan quite nicely. She accepted, and they planned to make their wedding three months later.

"However, the war with Voldemort flared, and Harry Potter in need, even though he had just barely started school. So, Albus told her it was not a good time to be getting married. This, of course, did not sit well with Roberta. She grew angry with him, shouted at him, and let it slip that he was not the baby's father. Well, when Albus found this out, he grew angry at her for deceiving him in such a way, and told her that he would never forgive her for doing so. But, of course, Albus is too much a gentleman to just leave her that way. He offered to help her financially if she ever needed it, but he would never marry her. He told her as long as he helped her she was not to come near him again.

"The baby came several months later, and Albus kept his promise. This arrangement has been working well for the past seven years. But now, she has shown up again, though none of us know why."

There was an awkward silence as Minerva digested all that had been told to her. It was all so complicated, and yet all so simple at the same time. Was Roberta really that devious? This sent shivers up and down Minerva's back, despite the warm weather. Seeing this, Severus placed a hand on her arm.

"Minerva, are you okay?" he asked. That was a stupid question, he knew, but he didn't know what to say. She looked down at her hands.

"Well, right now I don't know what I feel," she whispered. "After all, I feel great sympathy for Albus for being dragged into that situation, and yet I also feel such anger like I've never felt before at Ms. Kingston for fooling him in such a disgraceful manner."

"Of course you feel that way," replied Severus. "Like I've said before, you are the closest person to Albus. You know him like the back of your hand. You were the one who has been there for him for more than forty years, and you were there when Roberta pulled her little stunt. He has never forgotten that, and he always says that he will try and repay you for all that you have done for him." Minerva smiled.

"Is that why he has been so kind to me lately?" she asked. Severus shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied. "I would think he would be helping you no matter what. You are his most trusted friend." Minerva sighed, and then placed her hand over her stomach.

"If all we are is friends, then why do I feel a sudden urge of jealousy whenever I see or think of him with Roberta?" she asked. Severus smiled a real smiled. This was it. He would have to tell her.

"Well, Minerva, you see… you have been in love with Albus for as long as anyone can remember. In fact, the whole staff knows. Well, everyone with the exception of Albus himself." Minerva blushed furiously when she heard this.

"The whole staff knows? Am I so obvious?" she asked. Severus snickered.

"Well, apparently not so obvious that Albus cannot see," he replied.

"Then why have I never told him?" she asked. Severus chuckled.

"Always so straight forward, aren't you Minerva? Well, you and Albus have a special friendship. I'm guessing you don't want to strain your fragile friendship. That would be my fear if I were in your position." Minerva nodded.

"I wish I knew what Albus felt for me," she said, more to herself than to Severus. Severus grimaced. He would definitely be crossing the line if he continued.

"Well, I don't know about that," replied Severus. "You'd have to take that up with him if you want to find out more."

"Oh, no, I don't think I could do that," she replied. "I wouldn't want to put him in an awkward position." Severus nodded.

"Well, that is your decision," he said, standing up and stretching. "But might I offer you some advice?" Minerva stood and nodded. "You should tell him. Probably not right now, but in a little while, when you are more comfortable with your surroundings and more comfortable with everyone around you. You might be surprised with what you might find." With that, he nodded for her to follow him back to the castle, where it was almost time for dinner. And as Minerva looked up at the setting sun, she knew that this was going to be a whole lot more difficult than she originally thought.

**A/N2: Well, there is another chapter. I am sorry it took so long with everything, but then I'm so flippin' busy. I hope you like this chapter, and I am wondering if this plot isn't too complicated? Did anyone get all confused about it at all? I hope not! LOL! Talk to you later! Always Hopeful**


	10. More Diary Entries

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Here is the other chapter. I am sorry, but I have not other ideas for any of my other stories. Would you all like me to slap myself? Because I will, if you want me to. LOL! Talk to you later. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and here are my responses to my reviews. If your response is not here, I'm sorry, but I couldn't get to them all.**

**DamesFan: I really do hope that that last chapter was not as difficult to follow as I thought it might be. After all, it's a very complicated plot. Well, not so much as I was just really bored and hoping that I could put as much trouble into Roberta's relationship with Albus. And I agree with you. Roberta had no right to do what she did, despite her rough childhood. Well, hope you will continue to read my story.**

**Lady Loraine: Phew, I am so glad that you actually UNDERSTOOD my plot. I mean, I was really worried that no one would understand ANY of it. And if you really want to sock Roberta, then I'll hold her down for you. You can be the first in a long line to punch her. LOL! Good job! I hope you keep reading it.**

**TartanLioness: I'm glad you are still reading this story. Yes, I suppose it is safe to say that we ALL think Min should tell Al her exact feelings. I'm glad that you enjoy the story and am relieved you do not find it confusing at all.**

**SherbetKitty: (Waits patiently until you are done screaming into a pillow). Feel better? Yeah, I was trying to figure out just HOW evile I wanted to make Roberta in this story, and I remembered this one character I read in a book once, so I thought I might make Roberta similar to that particular character. Thanks for the hug! (Hug).**

**Marasevvie17: We all like a good plot, complicated or not. I mean, sometimes we like those stories which are very complicated, and yet sometimes it's the simple things in life which we enjoy the most. LOL! Here's the next chapter.**

**Shadowgirl75: Yes, Roberta is very, very evil indeed. Yes, Minerva is going to get her memory back, but I cannot tell you when. Thanks for telling me I'm doing a great job. It's a real confidence booster.**

**HMS Frivolity and Felines: We all hate Roberta. She will get her memory back soon, do not worry about it. I mean, how evil would I be if I never gave her memory back? That would just be too evil, even for me! LOL!**

**Emutet: Yes, Roberta really IS a whore. She's being really evil and after all, we all enjoy the evilness of all foils. LOL! Yeah, we all know their love admittance is going to happen. Can't wait, right?**

**Joelpup62: Yeah, well, if nothing else, I figure Severus should be a fantastic "advice giver", as you so eloquently put it. LOL! I like Severus to get involved. He's a cool character. Hehe, I'd be kinda worried if I was walking down the street and there was a sign in a store shop which said "The Fantastic Snape: Advice Giver Extraordinaire!" LOL! Don't feel bad about wanting to push Roberta off of a cliff. I think we all do. I mean, wouldn't it be fun to just push her off of a really big cliff?**

**Mollisk: Yes, the plot thickens. Dun dun dun dun! Dun dun dun dun DUN! (Goes all Dragnet on everyone!) Teehee! LOL! Yes. You know, you're the second person to call Roberta a whore? Wow, I must be doing a REALLY good job if I've gotten two people to call her a whore. That was exactly the effect I was going for. I love presenting people with the element of surprise. You may not have THOUGHT that Roberta was a whore, but she is! LOL! Glad you liked this chapter. And don't worry, Lenora is not going to be ignored for much longer.**

**gahhMinerva: I think we all like the way Severus is turning out in this story. A nice Severus is definitely a whole lot better than the bitter one we all know from the original series. Well, maybe not THAT much better, cuz let's face it, an uptight Sevvie can be a lot of fun, too, dontcha think? LOL! I'm glad you like the way he took Min out of that awkward situation in the kitchen. Hope you keep on reading.**

**Lady Epur: Wow, you put this story on your favorites list? That's a big compliment. But I'm sure you know that, being an author yourself. Thank you so very much for liking my story enough to put it on your favorites list. Well, on with the show! (Dramatic exit stage left).**

**Leta McGotor: Yeah, well, I figured it was about time that everyone knew about her background. I mean, I knew that if I was the only one who knew what happened between her and Albus then I would be the only one who would understand a lot of what will happen in the near future. LOL! Keep it up! (The reviews, that is).**

**R.K.R: Yeah, GO SNAPE GO! Teehee! I'm glad that you like my story, I mean, after all, every author wants people to like their stories. LOL! Hope you continue reading my story. Love you lots.**

**Kaitlyn: I am glad that you like it and hope you keep reading.**

**NikNik4: Don't worry, she'll get her memory back soon. LOL!**

**Chapter 10: More Diary Entries…**

Albus rode the staircase up to his office, feeling exhausted. The meeting had ended on schedule, but that meeting had eventually led to another meeting, resulting in yet ANOTHER meeting. Before he knew it, it was nearing ten in the evening, and he was just now getting back to Hogwarts. And to make things worse, he could not get his mind off of Roberta and how hurt Minerva had seemed when she showed up. He understood how embarrassing it might be for Minerva when Roberta mentioned "the horizontal mambo." After all, he would be embarrassed if he were used in that context with someone he didn't remember.

He sighed again. Would she ever get her memory back? With each passing hour, he feared that she would never remember her life here at Hogwarts. And it wasn't the first time that fear crossed his mind. He just had to remember that he had to remind her as often as possible that she is loved.

Love. It was a small word, and yet it was one of the most feared words in all of humanity, as well as the most diverse. You could love a lot of things, and it could range from something small to something… big. One could love a set of robes… one could love a song or a band… one could love a parent… one could love a friend… or one could love a woman.

It was just a fact of life, and had been for centuries. Ever since the dawn of time, men and women have been falling in love with each other, getting married, having children, and growing old together. How Albus had dreamed of doing the very same thing, but something has always been in the way. Grindlewald… Voldemort… Fear…

Yes, fear. Fear had stopped him more than anything else. Fear of rejection, fear of humiliation, and fear of her: Minerva McGonagall. She had so much power over him, holding his heart in the palm of her hand, and yet she did not know. Well, she had NEVER known, and now he feared she never would. He had planned to tell her immediately following Voldemort's demise, but now… It was simply impossible.

Oh why was something always getting in the way?

It was then and there, in his bedroom, completely donned in his usual insane nightwear, that he vowed he would tell her as soon as possible. The moment she got her memory back, he would be sure to tell her. She may or may not love him, but he knew that anything was better than not knowing.

The moment his head hit the pillow, his last coherent thought was, _'Well, perhaps not _right_ after she gets her memory back.'_

Ooooooooooo

Minerva was sitting in her private chambers, re-reading over some of the diary entries she had read her first night here. Well, the first night she remembered. She could almost recite the entries by heart, and the names were growing more and more familiar to her, though she still could not feel the full significance of most of them.

She pulled her night robes tighter around her. Though it was very warm in her rooms, and though she had warm nightwear on, she could not stop the shiver which ran along her spine. Why could she not remember anybody? If only she could have something, some locket or personal item, which might help her remember her life before she lost her memory. But what?

Turning the page, she noticed that there was something taped to one of the pages. It was a picture, and it was moving. Enchanted, she reminded herself. She smiled as she looked at it. It was a picture of her and Albus, both smiling proudly. He held her hand above his head as he turned to her and bowed dramatically, as if he was a knight and she was a princess. Between them stood a trophy which came up to her waist, the gold shining brightly. In the picture, Albus placed his hand upon her waist and they began to waltz.

Minerva gasped. That small gesture from the images was so simple, and yet brought an image dancing before her eyes. No, not an image, but a flashback. It lasted but a second, but said so much. She remembered something, and it was important. She saw in an instant herself, standing in front of Albus, twirling around on a dance floor, while others watched merrily, smiles on all their faces. But while everyone was looking at her, she was looking at him.

The image lasted but a second, and was gone just as suddenly as it had come, but had an enormous effect. She remembered bits and pieces of that night. But while she could not remember specific details of that night, she _did_ remember that trophy… and being in Albus' arms.

Yes, the warmth of Albus surrounding her, and the memory of it, caused her heart to beat faster and a smile to spread across her lips. She remembered that. She remembered that it had been some sort of party. She saw faces which seemed so familiar but which she still did not know, some of which she recognized from the school. Could these be people from that place which they called the Ministry of Magic? Some people were those she recognized from the Order of the Phoenix. She couldn't be sure of a lot of things, but she _was_ sure of two things: It was Christmas Eve and she and Albus had won that trophy in the waltz contest. Those two things she was absolutely sure of… Two things she absolutely remembered.

She was thrilled. Her heart was beating fast and her blood was racing. She wanted to tell someone, but whom? She looked up at her clock and saw that it was ten-thirty. Perhaps it could wait until morning. But she wanted to tell someone. Something like this just could not be kept a secret.

She closed her diary and set it upon her desk. Excitedly, she went to her door and opened it slowly. She didn't suppose anyone would be up at this point of the night, or at least not out of their private chambers. She looked to her left, and then to her right. Where would she go?

Albus' office. She wasn't sure if he was back yet, but she thought that she could at least leave him a note about it. So, she made her way, as best she could in the dark with a minimum amount of memory, to Albus' chambers. She made it safely after only one wrong turn. Speaking the password, she rode up the steps. She felt a little uncomfortable entering his private chambers without him or his permission, but she thought, given the circumstances, he wouldn't mind.

She had reached the top of his stairs safely and opened the door slowly. Walking in slowly, she went to his desk in search of some extra parchment. She was shocked and jumped when the door which she had just entered closed quickly. She twirled around and saw no one. _Just the wind,_ she told herself.

"Hello?" She twirled around again and saw Albus come from out of his bed chambers, his eyes droopy with sleep, his glasses gone, and his hair and beard all mussed. She smiled awkwardly, like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Oh, Albus," she breathed. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were back. If I had known, I never would have-,"

"No, no, Minerva, it is quite alright," he said, smiling slightly. "You just surprised me, that's all. Is something wrong?" His brows knit together in worry as he walked over to her. He saw that she was shivering. "My dear, are you ill?" Minerva looked down and then smiled back up at him.

"No, I just- I suppose I'm just cold and a little nervous because I thought- Well I thought I heard something, that's all." She looked back at the door and wondered if it really _had_ been the wind. There was a scent which she could not distinguish. It wasn't hers, and it was not Albus', for sure. She felt something wrap around her and turned her head back in time to see Albus wrapping a tartan blanket around her. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said. "So, is that the only reason you came here tonight? You were scared?" He didn't mean to smile, but he couldn't help himself.

"Uh, no, actually," she said, forcing herself to come back to the present. When she remembered her original reason for going to his office, she smiled and looked back up at him. "I just came to tell you something. Something exciting has happened!" Albus smiled.

"Well, for goodness sake, Minerva, what is it?" he asked.

"I remember something," she said excitedly. "I have a memory of something which happened before I lost my memory." Albus grinned broadly.

"That is great, Tabby," he said. "That is absolutely wonderful. Which memory is it?" He motioned for her to sit down in a chair and she did. He leaned against the corner of his desk and folded his hands in his lap.

"I believe it was Christmas Eve. You and I were dancing. It was only a flash of the dance, but it was brought on by a picture I found in my diary." She looked around, but remembered she had left her diary in her room. She looked back up at him. "In the picture, you and I were holding hands and you bowed to me. There was a waist-high trophy between us."

"Ah, yes, I remember that picture," Albus replied, smiling. "That was two Christmas's ago, I believe. It was a ministry Christmas, and we were the talk of the dance floor." The twinkle in his eye seemed to intensify tenfold. "Oh, Minerva, I am so glad that you remember _some_thing from your life. And I am glad that it was such a happy memory as well."

"Me too," replied Minerva. She heard the clock chime eleven and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh dear, Albus, I am so sorry. I completely forgot about the time." She stood up. "I should let you get back to bed."

"It is no problem, Minerva," he responded, also standing up. "I want you to tell me every time you remember something, regardless of the time. Shall I walk you back to your bedroom?" Though Minerva felt bad about it, she felt thrilled at the though of some alone time with Albus. Now that she knew her true feelings for him, everything she felt made sense. When her heart beat fast, and her blood raced, she knew for a fact that it was Albus. So, she smiled and nodded. Now arm in arm, they began to make their way back to her rooms.

Ooooooooooo

They were almost to her rooms when they ran into the one person who could change this moment from good to bad… the first person Albus would ask to leave the castle… and the last person Minerva wanted to see now… or ever.

"Albus, there you are," said Roberta in her shrill voice. She threw her arms around him. "Where have you been hiding all day?" She pulled back and sense Albus tense.

"I was stuck in meetings all day," he said in an attempt to remain civil. Roberta nodded slowly, then looked at Minerva.

"Shame," she said, smiling, still talking with Albus. "We sure could have used you earlier. I found Severus showing her around the kitchens and, after speaking with both of them, I began to wonder why Minerva never had any children. Isn't that right, Minerva?" she asked, finally speaking to her. Minerva nodded, trying to keep her anger in control. She didn't say anything because she knew it would be useless.

"Yes, it is a shame," replied Albus, seeing the discomfort in Minerva's eyes. "Well, you must excuse us, Roberta, but it is late, and I am sure Minerva is anxious to get to bed. Good night." They began to walk away when Roberta called after them.

"I hope you don't meet anyone else, Albus," she said. "You know how gossip gets around. You might hear something that you don't like. Something which might not be so good for either you OR Minerva." Albus didn't like the suggestive tone in her voice, and turned to stare at her.

"Any and all gossip I hear about myself, Roberta, usually has some sense of truth." He smiled when he saw her mouth drop open. He turned and continued to walk with Minerva, who was now smiling.

Ooooooooooo

"Thank you, Albus," she said as they reached her room.

"No problem, my dear," he said. "I hope she didn't say anything horrible about you and your lack of children." Minerva stopped and sighed, looking down. She didn't look up, refusing to look at him, as she repeated the conversation which took place between her, Severus, and Roberta in the kitchens. Albus was literally fuming when she finished.

"Bloody hell," he murmured. He was ready to punch something.

"Is she right, Albus?" whispered Minerva, looking up to him for the first time since she started telling him what had happened. "Is there something wrong with me?" It nearly broke Albus' heart to see her like that. He took her face between his hands.

"Minerva, listen to me and listen well," he said in a serious tone. "There is _nothing_, absolutely_ nothing_, wrong with you. You are intelligent, beautiful, kind, and considerate. Any man would be a fool to not see just what a gem you are. Roberta… just can't see past her own diluted views of what a woman should be. Just because her family is powerful doesn't mean she knows everything. Understand?" Minerva slowly nodded, enjoying the feel on his hands upon her face. He lowered his left hand and continued to brush her cheek with his knuckles.

"Thank you, Albus," she whispered. Without warning, she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest. He gladly held her and inhaled her heavenly scent.

"Any time, my dear Tabby," he said, smiling. He rubbed her back soothingly. _Should I tell her?_ He frowned. Then, he sighed._ No, not yet. It is still too soon. Not yet!_

They pulled back and he smiled at her. But before going back into her rooms, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him warmly on the cheek. Waiting a few seconds, she pulled back and turned around, walking into her room. Albus touched where she had kissed him. Could she possibly love him too? Only time could tell…

**A/N2: Okay, here it is. I just updated "Retrieving What Was Lost", and now I am updating "Who Am I?" because this is my most popular story. Please read and review! Please leave a contribution in the little box! Go, go, go, go! I need to boost! I am beginning to feel sad cuz I am not getting a lot of reviews for my stories lately. Am I loosing my touch? Please leave me a review and let me know cuz if I am, I will stop, I promise. Writer's honor! Always Hopeful**


	11. Something More

**Disclaimer: I so wish I could say that I own anything and everything dealing with Harry Potter, but alas I cannot. If I could, would I honestly be here writing fan fictions about our favorite coupling (although always a delight), living in Southern California, and be going by the nom de plum "Always Hopeful"? Probably! LOL!**

**A/N: I know, I know, if you just read my disclaimer, you probably think that I am a dorkfish. LOL! Well, what can I say? I live to entertain and to present people with quirky, comic relief. LOL! Well, this is the part where I normally reply to your reviews, but I no longer shall be because not only does it take up space, but because the invention of the reply button is a great tool. So, if you reviewed anonymously, then I shall like to thank you personally right now. Thank you, thank you, thank you so very much! But thank you so very, very much to all of you. This means a lot to me!**

**Chapter Eleven: Something More…**

The next morning, the news of Minerva's random memory had reached the others and everyone was absolutely thrilled by the prospect that she was coming closer and closer to regaining her memory.

"This is most definitely a good sign, Min," said Poppy, hugging her friend as they all sat down for breakfast.

"I know," smiled Minerva, settling herself into her usual spot at the Head Table. "It is so exciting to finally have that connection of familiarity with somebody." Though she didn't see it, Poppy and Pomona took the opportunity to glance at each other and smile. They both knew that if she was going to have a sense of familiarity with anyone, it would be Albus.

"So, whom shall I be meeting with today?" asked Minerva, happily beginning to fill her plate.

"That would be Pomona and Filius," Albus replied.

"Two?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, dear," said Pomona. "You see, we're not going to be showing you much."

"Besides," continued Poppy, "you have had a memory already. Perhaps, then, if we should show you more at one time, then perhaps you can get some more memories faster." Minerva nodded. That made sense.

"Very well," she said with a smile. "That will be splendid. Very splendid indeed." With that, they went about eating breakfast, all the while not knowing what was about to unfold.

Ooooooooooo

Roberta Kingston walked into the Three Broomsticks, pulling Lenora rather roughly by the wrist behind her. She quickly scanned the room for the wizard she was looking for, and quickly spotted him. He was brooding in the far corner once again, his hood pulled heavily over his face. She sighed and went over to him, all the while pulling Lenora by the wrist.

"Ow, mommy, you're hurting me," whimpered Lenora.

"Oh, hush now, Lenora, before you make mommy mad," she hissed. "Now, if you are silent the entire time, mommy will buy you lunch at that fancy place you like so much." Lenora's eyes widened with excitement.

"Can I have two desserts?" she asked, smiling hopefully.

"You may not have any desserts if you keep asking all these silly questions," Roberta snapped. They arrived at the table. She sat down, nodding to Lenora to sit on the floor. The small girl obeyed, petrified that if she did not do as she was told, her mother would become even angrier with her and not let her eat any dessert.

"Hello, Roberta," said the dark figure, hovering over his fire whiskey. "It's been a long time since I saw you last."

"Yes, it has been a long time," she smiled. Her sickening sweet smile could give Dolores Umbridge a run for her money. The man looked down at the girl on the floor.

"Is that the bastard child?" he asked gruffly, his nose wrinkling slightly as he looked at Lenora. He looked as though he had caught a whiff of something which resembled rotten eggs in smell. Roberta cast a despairing look at her daughter.

"Yes, it is," she sighed. "Quite a burden, this one is, but since she is my own flesh and blood, I have looked deep within my heart and watched over her. A sort of charity, as it were." The man looked her in an approving way.

"You are stronger than most," he said. The whole time they spoke, Lenora never said a word. She only listened, the whole time withholding tears which she knew would fall later that night.

"I'm sorry mama," she said. The two adults looked at her. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden."

"Hush up, Lenora, mommy's talking," she said. Lenora nodded and looked down. Roberta looked back at the man in the hooded figure.

"So, what's this about some proposition you told me about in this here letter of yours?" he asked, showing her the folded up piece of parchment she had sent her.

"Yes, that is what I needed to talk to you about," replied Roberta, leaning her head in and whispering. "I'm sure you know about Minerva McGonagall's… condition?"

"Yes, I do," he nodded. "You wrote about it to me." Roberta nodded. The man chuckled. "My, my, my, Minerva McGonagall… She does not remember who she is. Poor wrench." Roberta rolled her eyes.

"She is a wrench, but not so poor as you might think," she said. "Her income is well enough, all her needs are met at Hogwarts, and she has numerous friends, not only among the staff but among so many of the parents of the students as well… And she still has the love and affection of Albus Dumbledore." Roberta cringed. The man nodded.

"Ah, yes, the famous Albus Dumbledore; the headmaster of the most prestigious wizard's school, defeater of Grindlewald, the man who helped Harry Potter defeat Lord Voldemort, and the only man to have totally and utterly humiliate Roberta Irene Kingston." Roberta glared at him.

"Yes, that is him," she said through gritted teeth. "Anyway, if you help me in my little endeavor, not only will I have my revenge on Albus Dumbledore, but I will also rid myself of Minerva McGonagall, leaving Albus wide open to marry, and a certain someone," she indicated towards Lenora, who still had her eyes cast downwards, "off to a boarding school in America. Albus and Minerva will rue the day they ever met me." The man simply stared at her from underneath his hood.

"And what's in it for me?" he asked. He scratched his beard, which was black with streaks of grey running through them. Roberta pulled out a large pouch of galleons and dropped it on the table. The man took it, opened it, and shifted a few of the pieces. "How much is in there?"

"Five hundred galleons." The man seemed to consider this for a few moments before he nodded his head.

"Very well," he said. "I shall do it." Roberta smiled.

"Excellent." When Roberta and Lenora walked out of there a few moments later, Lenora couldn't help the thoughts going through her head. Her mom and that man in the Three Broomsticks weren't going to harm Minerva and Albus, were they? If they were, Lenora wished her mother wouldn't. But she knew that if she said anything, especially if she was wrong, then Albus would send her and her mother away, and her mother would be angry with her. And Lenora knew all too well, even at the tender age of seven and a half, that her mother in an angry fit would be far worse than anything else in the world. She even had the bruises to prove it…

Ooooooooooo

Filius brought Minerva back to the main entrance of the castle.

"Well, Minerva my dear, it seems that we have come to the end of our little time together," he said. "Lunch was good, wasn't it?" Minerva nodded as she looked down at him. It seemed rather odd at first to be looking down at him, but she quickly got over that.

"Yes, it was indeed," she said.

"You know, Minerva, out of all the teachers on our staff, you have always been the one I've looked up to. Well, I suppose I look up to _all_ the teachers, but that's not my point." Minerva couldn't help but let a small laugh escape from her lips. Filius smiled. "It's good to hear you laugh again, Minerva." He looked around as they reached the outside.

"It feels good to laugh," she replied.

"Well, Minerva, it seems as though Pomona is not out of her gardens just yet. So why don't we just sit down here on the bench for a minute or two until she arrives?"

"Yes, I do believe that would be nice, Filius," she said. They sat down. Filius jumped onto the bench and Minerva smiled as she watched his feet come up short on the bench. Just like a child, she thought. This brought her thoughts to Lenora.

The poor little girl was obviously mistreated by her mother in so many ways. Minerva's main regret was that she just couldn't prove it. She had this gut feeling that she knew more about the little girl than she could remember, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Yes, she now knew the entire past between Roberta and Albus, but there was just something… some hidden factor about Lenora that she didn't know about. Or rather, something she just could not remember.

"Minerva, is something wrong?" She jumped when she heard Filius speak once again. She looked at him and smiled.

"What? Oh no, nothing's wrong," she replied. "I was just thinking about something." Filius nodded, though he did not entirely believe her.

"Ah, Filius, Minerva, there you are," smiled Pomona as she walked up to the two of them. She was carrying some strange looking plant in her hands. "Sorry I'm late, but these mandrakes just needed to be planted."

"Mandrakes?" asked Minerva. Pomona nodded.

"Don't fret, I shall explain them all to you," she said.

"Oh dear, more learning?" laughed Minerva. "I've already seen Filius' classroom, his rooms, heard about what he teaches, and even found a few secret passages. Now I learn about plants?" Pomona smiled.

"Yes, well, don't worry. There aren't very many plants you will learn about." Minerva nodded, bid Filius good bye, and prepared herself to not only learn of Pomona Sprout's field of study and where to find her, but also of something which seemed completely foreign and yet completely interesting at the same time… Plants!

**A/N2: Okay, you all asked for it, you all wanted it, and now here it is. The next installment of our thrilling journey together. 'Tis a journey of life, love, and feelings; a journey of hope, faith, and nurturing; a journey where friendships are forged, allies are made, enemies are created, and love is tested; a journey full of people; people who can sing and dance, often at the same time; multi-talented people; people who need people. Okay, I know, I'm a dork as well as a Monty Python freak. But come on, you all know you like it! LOL! I hope you like this and I shall try to update the next story on the list, whichever that one is. I believe it is "Retrieving What Was Lost." I shall try to update as soon as I possibly can, I promise! Love ya, miss ya, mean it, bye! Always Hopeful**


	12. A Trip To Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter. Oh how I wish I could say that I own anything and everything to do with it, but alas, I cannot.**

**A/N: I know that I have not been updating, but come on… You are all authors yourselves, right? I mean, you have taken a while to update, right? LOL! I hope that you guys can forgive me. But read this chapter first and let me know if you forgive me or not.**

**Chapter Twelve: A Trip to Hogsmeade…**

"Where is it that we are going again?" Minerva asked as Albus helped her into her cloak.

"There is a small town nearby called Hogsmeade," he replied. "I figured that since you spent all day yesterday speaking with Filius and Pomona and relearning about things which you already know and yet can't remember, then you deserved a break." Minerva turned to face him and smiled.

"Yes, Albus," she replied. "Thank you very much. How considerate of you. I must admit, I am rather exhausted from all this learning. I wonder if this is how my students feel." Her small spurt of laughter caused him to smile and that twinkle to shine brightly within his eye.

"Maybe, but, like your students, this is all for the best," he said. Minerva nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it is." They left the castle and began to walk towards the gate. It wasn't long before Minerva had a thought.

"Albus, how are we going to get there? Are we going to drive? Surely we cannot be using the floo network, seeing how there are no fireplaces here." She looked around. Albus chuckled.

"Well, I thought we could either walk, Apparate, or use a port key, though port keys really shouldn't be used for something that is so close." Minerva frowned and he smiled. "Don't worry, we shall just walk." Minerva nodded and faced forward.

She had been thinking a lot lately. It was no wonder she had feelings for this man next to her. Over the past few days, he had been so caring and paid a lot of attention to her and her needs. And ever since she remembered that Christmas Eve night, her feelings only began to increase more rapidly. She tried to suppress them, but she somehow suspected that it would be fruitless. If Severus had been correct, then she had loved Albus for too many years for those feelings to be suppressed. Even out of all the things Minerva still didn't know, she _did_ know that such feelings did not come and go so easily. If only she could know what he felt for her?

As for Albus, he _was_ pondering his feelings for the witch next to him. Oh why couldn't he have told her before the final war what he felt for her? Sure, she wouldn't have remembered him, but that would have given him more reason to hug her and hold her and kiss her and assure her that everything was going to be okay. Maybe not the first night or two, but after she became used to him, like she was now, then it would be well worth the first few nights of sleeping alone on the couch.

'Honestly, Albus,' he told himself, 'you are really thick.'

Both remained engrossed in their own thoughts, with the few exceptions of when Albus snapped out of it long enough to point something out. They both found the walk very enjoyable, despite the feelings brewing within both. When they finally reached Hogsmeade, they both decided to put aside their feelings for just a while longer.

"So, I thought we should go into the Three Broomsticks first," said Albus. "I know Rosemerta has been dying to see you again."

"Oh," said Minerva. "What is the Three Broomsticks? It sounds… interesting." Albus laughed.

"It's a pub," he said. Minerva looked rather apprehensive. "Do not worry, Tabby. This is a tasteful pub, as much of an oxymoron that may seem to be." Minerva could not help but laugh. Albus loved to hear her laugh. It was so melodious.

They entered the Three Broomsticks a few minutes later. It was not very crowded because it was still very early. After all, not many witches or wizards would be at a pub at ten in the morning, right? Minerva quickly scanned the room. It did seem tasteful enough, so she thought she might be able to relax. Albus lead her over to two bar stools at the counter, helped her onto the seat, and then sat next to her.

"Rosemerta," he called. There was a slight pause before a young witch came walking from the kitchen, cleaning her hands off on a rag. She smiled when she saw who her two guests were.

"Ah, Albus, so nice to see you again," she said, reaching her now dry hand over the counter and shaking his hand. "And Minerva," she said, turning to the older woman. Her gaze saddened a bit. "I'm so sorry to hear about your memory, Min," she said. She held Minerva's hand in hers. "But I am glad to see that you are out and about this fine day."

"Oh, yes, I am feeling much better," Minerva replied, smiling kindly. "I really wish I could say that I remember you, but, alas, I cannot. It is so frustrating to see so many people whom I simply cannot remember, but who remember me and know me so well."

"I've no doubt it is, dear," she said. She seemed to snap out of it. "But where are my manners? Would you two like a drink?"

"Oh," frowned Minerva, looking down at her empty hands. "I'm afraid I have no money. And I don't even know where I could get some."

"Don't worry, Tabby, I'll pay for it," offered Albus.

"No, no, it's on the house," smiled Rosemerta. She winked. "You've been through a lot, and I think you both deserve a drink or two." Minerva blushed, first at Albus' offer to pay for her drink, and then at the younger woman's kindness. Albus was pleased. He had not seen her blush since she was a student. But he didn't say anything. He knew that when she got her memory back, _if_ she ever got it back, then she would hate herself forever for blushing in front of people, no matter who they were.

"Oh, that is very kind of you, Madam Rosemerta," she said.

"Please, call me Rosemerta, or simply Rosie, if you like," said Rosemerta.

"Okay," Minerva replied, unable to remove her smile. She really was becoming more comfortable with the people around her, even if she couldn't remember how or why she knew them. "Well, what drink do you think is the best?" Rosemerta seemed to ponder this before. She offered a small snicker.

"You know? I don't think anyone's ever asked me that question before. It's kind of nice. Well, I guess it all depends on what the occasion calls for. If you wish to celebrate something, but don't wish to get drunk, Butterbeer is always an excellent drink to choose. If you wish to celebrate _and_ get drunk, any of the harder Irish drinks are great. If you simply wish to sample a few things, then we have a fine array of wines, both white and red. Or, if you simply wish to forget something, definitely go for fire whiskey." She began to laugh, but then choked on her words when she remembered Minerva's memory loss. She coughed. "I'm sorry, that was so insensitive of me, I am so bad sometimes-," Minerva held up her hand and stopped her.

"Don't be sorry," she said. "I don't wish for you to stop your life just because of me. I want you to joke as you normally would. That would probably help me a lot in remembering who you are and what your personality is like." Rosemerta, who was now doing her fair share of blushing, flashed a grateful smiled. "Well, I suppose I shall simply try some of the Butterbeer. I've been hearing a lot about it over the past few days, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try it." Rosemerta nodded and looked at Albus.

"And for the gentleman?" she inquired. He looked at the various drink glassed behind the bar, tapped his chin with his finger, and said,

"Hmm. Give me a fire whiskey, Rosie," he said. She nodded and set about getting their drinks. When she dropped off their drinks, she said something about finishing some dishes in the back (apparently, it was better to wash them the old muggle way; otherwise, several of the dishes would keep the smudges and stains upon them), she left them to talk alone.

"So, what in particular is it that you are trying to forget?" Minerva asked ruefully. Albus chuckled.

"What makes you think I have anything I'm trying to forget?" he asked as he took a big gulp of his drink.

"Well, according to Rosemerta, you order fire whiskey if you are trying to forget something," she laughed. She brought her drink to her lips and took a little sip. Wow, it was pretty good. Albus chuckled as he watched her. So childlike. He sighed when he thought that there _was_ something in which he was trying to forget. He wished that he could forget about the entire war, and the fact that she didn't even remember the final war. But he didn't say as much to her. He simply pretended as if he were as carefree as the next person… which was not true.

"That does not mean that _everybody_ who orders this drink is trying to forget something, my dear," he said. Minerva shrugged.

"Fine, you do not have to tell me," she replied slyly. "But then how am I supposed to believe that you and I are really as good friends as you have been leading me to believe these past few days if you will not tell me what you are trying to forget? I never thought of you to falsely advertise something." He knew she was joking, of course, which was in her nature when they were alone together. And yet, he felt a pang of guilt. She _was_ his best friend, after all. But she simply would not understand. How could he expect her to understand his feelings if she couldn't even remember the past few decades of her life at Hogwarts, with her friends; with her students; _with him?_ Oh, how his heart bled to tell her. But he could not. Instead, he changed the topic of discussion.

Minerva did not let his lack of an answer slip her notice, though she said nothing about it. She simply went along with the conversation where it went. Yes, she had to admit, if she had loved him before, she was falling for him again. She told herself time and time again that it was wrong to harbor feelings for someone you couldn't even remember. But then she would remind herself that he did remember her, and that they shared a lot more than her memory would let on. If she could see how wonderful he was in just a few short days, and if she could already feel so much for him in that short amount of time, then how could she not be head over heels for this man? It was so troubling, and yet wonderful at the same time.

She tried for her sake, more than anyone else's, to remember who he was, but every time she did, she would only be left with what she had learned in the short time since waking up from the hospital and that one memory.

She sighed inwardly; a happy sigh. That one, beautiful, wonderful memory. In that short two seconds, she felt as if she had known who he was again; she felt as if everything in the world was right again, and that there was nothing wrong. But as quickly as that feeling had come, it was gone again. She'd give anything to bring that feeling back again, even for a moment or two. Perhaps, with that short amount of time, another memory could be sparked, and that would set off an entire chain reaction. Yes, that would be the best thing.

But now she had to wonder if she would ever have that feeling of familiarity again?

Ooooooooooo

As they left a pub some time later, they were laughing as he told her stories of times when she was attending Hogwarts. He told her of the numerous times Pomona, Poppy, or especially Xiomara would talk her into sneaking out of the castle late at night to go into town to do whatever it was teenaged females liked to do. Though Albus knew of a few of these outings, he never said anything to Armondo Dippit, the previous headmaster, because he admired the group's spunk and sass. Minerva couldn't help but smile.

"I still cannot believe that you never told anyone, Albus," she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well, honestly, my dear, would you have?" He knew the answer.

"Honestly? I do not know," she said. It was an honest answer. They were about to cross the street when her ears picked up a sound. She stopped him.

"What is it, Tabby?" he asked, suddenly worried. She suddenly looked sick.

"Don't you hear it?" she asked, frowning. She could not quite tell what it was. It was a soft sound. "It's something… Well, I don't know _what_ it is. But it is most certainly human, that I know of."

"Well, you are a registered cat animagus, Tabby," he said. "You are bound to pick up things before most humans do. Can you tell what it is or where it is coming from?"

"It-it sounds like… like someone-_crying_," she said, looking to their right down an ally way. It was dark and damp back there. "And it sounds as if it is coming from that direction down there." Albus instinctively grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. Taking out his wand, he lit the tip of it and motioned for her to follow him. They walked rather slowly. They did not wish to scare whoever it was.

They were only a few feet in before Minerva felt cold. She pulled her cloak over her and tried to control her breathing. She did not know who was crying, but she knew that she didn't like the thought of anybody coming into an ally way to cry: especially one as dark and cold as this one was.

Albus looked up when he heard creaking. Lifting his wand up, he saw a rickety old sign swing back and forth in the slight wind which had begun to blow. It was an old sign which led into a store which no longer existed. But the doorway was still there. She felt him tug at his arm. She gasped.

"Albus," she whispered. She nodded to the deserted doorway. He looked down and almost cried out at what he saw. He leant down, as did Minerva, and he placed his hand on the girl's head.

"Lenora," he said softly. The little girl had been sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, and her head lying upon her arms. He couldn't see very well, but he knew it was her. She was wearing the blue sweater he had gotten her the six months before for her birthday. It was her favorite. "My dear, what are you doing here? And where is your mother?" The little girl was shaking, and both Albus and Minerva could feel their hearts breaking as they watched her. She trembled violently whenever either one of them touched her.

"She's gone," Lenora whispered. "She got really mad at me and left. She said I was a bad little girl and that she was tired of watching over me. She said I was never to see her again." Albus was furious and Minerva felt as though she would cry. She pulled the little girl into her arms and held her. At first, Lenora did not know how to react. But then, she hugged Minerva with full force. Minerva's bottom lip quivered, but she fought to keep her voice level.

"Lenora, I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you," she said. "But you didn't deserve to be left behind. You are not a bad little girl. She was wrong."

"Oh but I am," persisted Lenora, crying uncontrollably. "If only I had been a better child, and not talked so much, or not asked for second desserts, then she would not have left me the way she did." Minerva was torn between crying with Lenora or tracking down Roberta and performing the worst sort of manual strangulation ever performed upon another human being.

As for Albus, he was fighting hard to keep his temper under control. He did not wish to frighten the child more. A few tears escaped his eyes, but he held the bulk of them back.

"Listen to me, Lenora," he whispered, rubbing her back as she continued to hug Minerva. "You are the most wonderful little girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, and believe me; I have met quite a few, being a teacher. You did not deserve any of this. Understand?" Her nod didn't come right away, but eventually it did. His heart lifted when he saw her nod. "Very good." They waited there a few moments longer until she stopped crying. In fact, she didn't stop crying until she fell asleep. Taking her in his arms, Albus carried her out and into the bright sunshine. He stopped when he heard Minerva gasp once again and stop him.

"Albus, look," she whispered. He looked down and this time he could not help the cry of agony from escaping his mouth. Lenora's eyes… they were bruised. And her cheek; slap marks!

**A/N2: Kill me now, people! (Hits head upon desk) How could I do that to a child? GAH! (Almost kills Roberta myself) How about I tie her to Fluffy, let Fluffy chew her up and stamp upon her, and then you guys can have your turn for it? Huh? Right? Oh, and speaking of which, this is not the last we've heard of Roberta. Don't worry, I have not forgotten about the stranger in the pub, either. I'll update as soon as I possibly can, and get your hunger for fanfictions satisfied. Peace out, right arm, and all that rot! Read long and prosper! Always Hopeful**


	13. Love's Dark Reminder

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and all that jazz.**

**A/N: Okay, the idea for this chapter came to me suddenly when I was sitting in the car, waiting for my mom and step-dad to come out of the store. I wrote a lot of it while in the car, and everything after Albus says "It's despicable" was written on napkins. LOL! And guess what? I've got the rest of the story outlined. If you know me, you know I NEVER do that. LOL!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Love's Dark Reminder…**

Minerva felt an odd sense of relief as she placed little Lenora into Albus' bed. At least now, for the time being, she was safe from the cruel force that was her mother. Though she knew it wouldn't last, and that they still faced many obstacles, Minerva was pleased to know she had a chance of rescuing Lenora from a wicked mother, even if it were for an uncertain amount of time.

She watched as Albus took off the girl's shoes and transfigured her clothes into a lovely white nightgown. Then, she gently pulled the covers up to the girl's chin. Gently smoothing down a few errant strands of hair, she looked at Albus, who frowned and motioned for the door. With every step she took, she could feel her anger grow. It grew so quickly within the both of them, it was a wonder they were not blinded from it. He shut the door to his private bedroom silently and walked to the fireplace in his private living room. Minerva was pacing back and forth in between the fireplace and couch.

"Where does that woman come off treating her own child like that?" she spat, her Scottish accent becoming more and more pronounced.

"I knew she was underhanded, but this?" Albus thrust his hand angrily in the direction of the fireplace, causing a fire to roar to life, the heat emitting immediately. The flames danced the same angry dance which could be seen in the eyes of the headmaster and his deputy headmistress. "It's despicable."

"A child should never be treated in such a wretched manner," Minerva hissed. Both she and Albus were now pacing, meeting briefly by the couch every now and then before moving on, turning around, and retracing their footsteps. Not once did they look at each other, but both brooding over what Roberta Kingston had done to Lenora.

They continued the ranting and pacing for a good five minutes before…

"Ouch!" exclaimed Minerva, rubbing her nose. It seemed that she and Albus had inadvertently run into each other during their rant fest. He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he apologized.

"No, it was my fault," she offered, also smiling meekly.

"No, I fear I have always been rather clumsy, especially when I rant." Minerva could not prevent the small laugh which escaped from her lips. She looked down at her hands, then at the couch, and back at her hands.

"Something must be done, Albus," she sighed as she sat down on the couch. He did the same, staring into the fire as he did so.

"I agree," he said. "But wizard laws are much stricter than muggle laws. It is much harder for a witch or wizard to take away from an unfit parent, and Roberta knows this. That's what makes her even more conniving and loathsome. As much as I hate to admit it, Roberta is a very intelligent woman. She's no fool, though she likes to lead people to believe that she is." Minerva leaned back her head and rested it against the back of the couch, closing her eyes as she did so. Albus glanced over at her and his mouth suddenly went dry. Lord, she was gorgeous; especially by firelight. He had to forcer himself not to reach out and touch her hair.

"Poor Lenora," Minerva muttered, opening her eyes.

"Yes," replied Albus, clearing his throat and looking down. He was ashamed to be thinking about kissing and touching her when what he should be thinking about was how to help Lenora escape the clutches of a villainous mother.

"I want to do something for her," she said, looking at him, but not lifting her head from the back of the couch. "Perhaps I can take her shopping tomorrow? It could never make up for what her mother has done to her, but this way she doesn't have to stay cooped up inside all day, scared the way she is." Albus smiled and covered her left hand with his right one.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Tabby," he said. "You've always had a soft spot for children; especially young ones." They smiled at each other, and then looked down at their hands. They had somehow interlocked their hands without realizing it. She blushed and he smiled.

"Albus, there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes, Minerva?" he asked. His heart beat faster, and yet he did not know why. She looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

"I know this may come as a shock to you… It surprised me as well. But after speaking with Severus, and re-reading a few diary entries-well, I suppose you must include the past few days as well-I have come to a startling revelation." She stood and went to the fireplace. Albus grew concerned, but remained sitting. What he heard next certainly startled him, there was no doubt about that. "Albus, I love you." Oops, she hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. She could have smacked herself for being so stupid. 'You were supposed to break it to him gently,' she told herself.

"Minerva," she heard him say. Oh, how foolish she felt just then. Albus stood and walked up behind her, placing a hand on her left shoulder and turning her around. She wasn't looking at him. She wouldn't. He lifted her face with his finger, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Is it true?" She looked down, feeling tears begin to prick her eyes.

"I know it sounds crazy for me to be in love with someone I hardly remember. I don't even understand it myself. After all, how can that be possible? But it's true. According to Severus, I have loved you for so long. It seems it was obvious to everyone but you." She laughed slightly and then frowned again. "Then I began to read a few more journal entries, and I spoke of my feelings for you, which I would never tell you. And then that memory made me feel so alive, like I knew who I was." She stopped, suddenly feeling as if it had been a bad idea to tell him. She felt him pull her into his arms. Strong, powerful arms.

"Oh, Minerva," he whispered. "I cannot tell you how much that means to me to hear you say that." Minerva tensed. What? "You see, I, too, have loved you for a long time. I have been foolish not to tell you. But I suppose, like you, I was scared. Scared of being rejected by my one true friend; my one true love."

There is much still in the world which needs to be explained. Love is the most powerful one of them all. When Minerva heard Albus say what he did, she somehow felt complete again. Even if she never regained her memory, she somehow felt that everything would be alright now. Now she had someone who did love her and who would be there for her.

Tears fell from Minerva's eyes. She was happy. For the first time since she woke up in the hospital wing, she was not scared. She loved and was loved. Sure, she did not remember much, but she would, in time. Albus began to wipe the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Tabby," he whispered. "I'm here now, and there is no need for tears. Please tell me what I can do to take the pain away." Minerva's bottom lip quivered as she raised her arms and rested them around his shoulders.

"Kiss me," she said. It was little more than a whisper, and it was only two little words, but it had a great impact. "Just kiss me." Ever willing to oblige the woman he loved, he lowered his head and did as he was asked. The kiss was soft at first, but grew in intensity.

This was what Albus had dreamt of for who knew how long? Holding her in his arms, and kissing her tenderly, and showing her how much he loved her; all of that was what he dreamt of. And as for Minerva…

She was floating upon clouds. She felt as if there was hope out in the world. This felt right to her, no matter how odd it might seem to others. But that feeling didn't last long. It seemed as though time stopped, and the next thing she knew, she was somewhere else. She was standing in a hall of Hogwarts, and it seemed to be late at night. The halls were deserted… except for one lone figure.

Minerva gasped as she saw the younger version of herself. She had heard stories from the others of how beautiful she was, but this was the first time she thought they might be right. She had to admit, she was quite a looker.

The figure walked down the hallway. This must be during her Prefect years. She smiled. She remembered what Prefects were. But then, just as quickly as her smile came, it left again. She had a bad feeling about this memory.

In the flash of an eye, a dark figure in a cloak shoved her into a nearby classroom, covering her mouth. Minerva followed, as it all came back to her…

Ooooooooooo

Several seconds later, Minerva found herself kissing Albus once again. She pulled back and gasped, her heart racing, and her mind reeling. She looked around. She was back in his living room, scared to death.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" asked Albus, suddenly scared that she might have realized her mistake. She pulled back and fell upon the couch, crying. He sat down next to her. "Oh, please, Min, what is it?" He was becoming panicked.

"I-I-I had an…other memory," she said between sobs. Albus was torn. On the one hand, he was glad that it hadn't been the kiss or their declarations of love. But then, he was scared about the memory.

"Was it a bad memory?" he asked. What a stupid question, he thought to himself. She nodded. "Sssshhh, it's alright now. Don't worry." He knew it was a stupid thing to say, but what could he say? He held her tightly until her sobs subsided. When she finally regained her composure, she sat there, in his arms, telling him of her memory.

"I was seventeen… I was patrolling the corridors… Then, a mysterious man attacked me and threw me into a nearby classroom and proceeded… to… proceeded to rape me." Albus thought long and hard. Then, he remembered. That was the night a drunken wizard entered Hogwarts, completely unsuspected, and raped Minerva. Albus had been too late, but he had made it nonetheless. One of the past headmasters had been walking through one of the portraits in the classroom and had spotted what was going on and had gone to get Albus, who had been working late grading papers in his office. He hadn't been fast enough to save her from losing her virginity, but he had made it before he could do any more. He told her as much.

"I am so sorry, my dear. Please forgive me," he pleaded. She tightened her grip on him.

"There is nothing to forgive," she whispered. "There was no way you could have known. That was a long time ago."

"Yes, but unfortunately, it scarred you for a long time. You wouldn't even date for ten years because of it. And, as far as I know, you have never… You have never…" He was not quite sure how to phrase it. "You have never had… relations with a man. You've been so scared that you will either displease the man you are with, or you will not enjoy it, or any number of things, because of it. At least, those are all the reasons why you have told me." He held tight to her. Something inside Minerva clicked.

"Is that why I have never had a husband, or children?" Albus thought.

"Well, I suppose that could be part of it. And, if Severus is right, because you have been waiting for me." He smiled slightly, as did she.

"Well, that too. I suppose." She smiled slightly.

"Never again will I make you wait, Tabby," he said. "Never again." She stretched and yawned.

"I'm tired," she whispered. She nestled into him. "I suppose I should be going to bed."

"Would you like to stay here with me, Tabby?" he asked. She didn't even look up at him, but closed her eyes instead.

"Mmmm, that would be wonderful," she replied. "I don't think I could stand to be alone tonight. Not after that horrible memory." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her into a comfortable position, laying a tartan blanket upon them both. "Good night, Albus."

"Good night, my darling," he whispered. It wasn't long before they were both sleeping soundly. Well, it might have been a bad memory, but at least they were making progress. Hopefully, things would pick up from here.

And they did…

**A/N2: So, what did you think? Did it suck? Was it OOC? Was it horrible! I'm sorry, don't hit me! (Hides behind muse for protection). Remember, it's like, eleven at night where I live, so I'm exhausted. LOL! Always Hopeful**


	14. Caring For Lenora

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nor do I expect to any time soon. I wish I could say that I did own anything and everything dealing with Harry Potter, but I don't! Le Sigh!**

**A/N: I so wish that I could legally say that I own everything. Cries. Oh well, I suppose not all of us can be geniuses like the wonderful J.K. Rowling. But it would be so cool if I woke up one day and discovered I was a genius. LOL! XD! Oh well, I suppose plenty of you wish you could say the same thing. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and I hope that you all continue to enjoy my story.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Caring for Lenora…**

Minerva woke bright and early the next morning. It was nearing seven o' clock, and something was noticeably different. She smiled warmly when she remembered the events of the night before. She had helped Albus bring Lenora to his bed after she had fallen asleep. Then, they had ranted and raved and then… Her nose… She had bumped it against his chest. Not even five minutes later, they were kissing, having confessed their love for each other. And then…

Minerva sat up quickly, opening her eyes for the first time. They were lying in his bed, Minerva in the middle, Albus on one side and Lenora on the other, sleeping like the little angel she was. Minerva breathed heavily. That memory, that nightmare, still lingered in her mind, as fresh as if she had just relived it. She was startled once again when she felt warm arms wrap around her lovingly.

"Minerva? What is it, what's wrong?" he asked. She leaned against him for comfort. She was shivering as fresh tears began to prick the back of her eyes. "Ssshh, do not fret, Minerva. It was just an unfortunate memory. Do not worry. I am here now, to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you." Minerva clung to him as though he were a lifeline. There was a rustling behind them and the bed shifted slightly.

"Professor McGonagall? Uncle Albus?" They turned and looked at the small child. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lenora," whispered Albus. "Minerva just had a bad dream." Albus hated lying to Lenora, but this was better than scaring the poor thing even more than she was. The small girl simply nodded and climbed onto Minerva's lap.

"It's okay, Professor," she said, hugging her. "It was only a bad dream. You want me to ask the Dream Fairy to come and take it away for you?" Minerva looked at the small girl and smiled slightly.

"The Dream Fairy?" she asked. "Who's the Dream Fairy?" Lenora's eyes widened.

"You've never heard of the Dream Fairy?" she asked. Albus cleared his throat.

"Lenora, remember what I told you? Only a select few know about the Dream Fairy." Lenora frowned.

"Oh, yeah," she said. She looked around, and then looked back at Albus. "I don't think she would be mad if we told Professor McGonagall. Do you?" Minerva bit back a laugh as Albus pretended to think about the question. He smiled.

"No, I don't suppose she will," he replied. "Go on ahead and tell her." Lenora smiled.

"Well, you see, Professor," she began.

"Go ahead and call me Minerva, if you like," Minerva said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry," Lenora said. "Well, Minerva, the Dream Fairy is a fairy that comes and takes away all your bad dreams. She lets you keep all your good ones, but if you ask her, then she'll take all your bad ones, place them in a little black bag, and throws away the bag, either in the river or into the food of a dragon."

"A dragon?" laughed Minerva. "Why would she ever feed the bad dreams to a dragon?"

"Dragons love to eat bad dreams," Lenora responded. She had that spark in her voice which told Minerva that she should have known that. "That's where they get their fire power from. The dragons eat the bad dreams and then breathe them out again." Minerva's eyes widened as she listened to the child.

"Is that so?" she asked. Lenora nodded.

"Of course it is," she replied. "Uncle Albus told me so." Minerva looked over at Albus. That man never ceased to amaze her.

"Well, I suppose if Albus tells you it's true, then it must be," she said, not taking her eyes off of him. Lenora looked from one to the other. There was something different about the two, she noticed, but she did not know exactly what it was. She shrugged.

"Can I use your bathroom, Uncle Albus?" she asked.

"Of course you may, Lenora," he responded. He watched as she slid off of the bed and made her way into his bathroom. Once the door was closed, Albus looked at Minerva and smiled.

"How are you this morning, my dear?" he asked as he cupped her cheek.

"Better, I suppose," she said. "I suppose it would be too much for me to hope that you have nothing to do today?" Albus shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "I could push aside today. I don't have to go to the meetings today. They're not that important. Any information I need can be sent to me."

"But what if something really important should come up?" asked Minerva.

"If it would make you feel better, I could always send Severus in my place. He's a very trustworthy friend."

"So I've heard," chuckled Minerva. Albus laughed slightly as he leaned over and kissed her lightly upon the lips. She sighed happily as he pulled back.

"I don't suppose I will ever be tired of your kisses," she smiled.

"And I won't ever tire of giving you kisses," he replied. He pulled her in closely and kissed her again, but this time more passionately. Minerva wrapped her arms around his neck while his right arm encircled her waist. It was extremely hard for either one of them to pull apart.

"I could get used to waking up every morning like this," he smiled. She laughed and swatted him playfully.

"Well, if I am to take Lenora shopping today, then I suppose it would be wise of me to go and get ready. I can't go in yesterday's robes and my hair all mussed."

"Though, I must say it is a nice look on you," smiled Albus.

"You shameless flatterer," joked Minerva as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed for the door. "Let Lenora know I'll be back to pick you two up in one hour."

"We'll be waiting," smiled Albus. Once she was gone, Albus headed to his trusty bird, Fawkes, and tied a note to his leg. It was a note for Severus, asking him to go to his meetings for him. In the note, he promised Severus a considerable bonus for his troubles, and extra supplies for his potions. He knew Severus could not refuse. He never could deny the chance to get new materials for his potions.

Ooooooooooo

Severus had, indeed, received the message, explaining the situation. Well, perhaps not ALL the details, but Albus had given him enough details to let him know what had happened. He did not remember the night, for he was much younger than Minerva, but he had heard about it. But he was happy, no matter what he might admit later, that he was glad they finally got together. True, he did not like the idea of being stuck in meetings all day. But then, he also decided that it was well worth the rewards… For all concerned.

However, he could not stop the feeling of dread which had come over him. He could not place his finger on it, but there was something in his gut which told him that something horrible was going to happen. What it was, he did not know. If he were anyone else, then he would have dismissed the thought of something bad happening. Yet, it was a fact that his hunches were almost always proved to be well founded. Even if he didn't have an exact reasoning to what he felt, he learned he could almost always trust his instincts. He just hoped that this gut feeling could be an exception. After all, he had just learned that Albus and Minerva had finally admitted their love for each other. He would hate to have to report anything negative to one or even both of them.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva, Albus, and Lenora had spent all morning in various shops, taking Lenora around and buying her things. Lenora was having the time of her life, and it thrilled both Albus and Minerva to watch her. It worried and scared them both as they thought of how mistreated, abused, and neglected she was with Roberta. They would share glances whenever Lenora wasn't looking. It tore at their hearts whenever the neglect she was used to showed through her speech or actions. Lenora was so sweet and kind and didn't deserve to be treated the way she was.

They were now eating at Datillo's, a fine Italian restaurant with an outside patio. There, they ordered lunch and talked.

"So, Lenora, what do you want to do for lunch?" asked Minerva. Lenora thought for a moment before a sad expression crossed her face. She looked down at her hands.

"I suppose I really should find out where my mom is," she said. Her voice was small and covered with fear. "After all, she might be looking for me, and the longer it takes her to find me, the worse trouble I'll be in." Minerva looked sorrowfully over at Albus, who looked at Lenora.

"Is that what you want, Lenora? To go back to your mother?" Albus knew the answer, but could not help his breath from being caught in his throat. Slowly, Lenora shook her head, never once lifting her eyes from her hands folded in her lap.

"No, I do not want to see my mama again," she whispered. "Is that wicked of me?" It was clear in her voice that she was crying.

"No, Lenora, it isn't," whispered Albus. Minerva went on a mother's instinct and went to Lenora's side, picking her up, sitting down, and placing the girl on her lap.

"You know, Lenora, there are times when good people, like yourself, who get stuck with horrible people, such as your mother. I know you think it's your fault for what she does, but it isn't. Now, if you really do not want to go back to your mother, I promise you with every fiber of my being that I shall do whatever is in my power to take you away from her. I will try my very hardest to make sure you never have to go back to her unless you chose to."

"And I'll help too," said Albus. "I will do everything I can." Lenora smiled meekly.

"But then, if I don't have to go back to my mum, where will I go? I don't know my papa, and I've never met any of my other family. Where am I to go?" Albus looked at Minerva, and as if sensing her question, he nodded.

"Lenora, if we are able to take you away, though I am not sure how easy it's going to be to get legal guardianship over you, would you like to stay with us?" Lenora's eyes turned into little round saucers when she heard him ask his question and Minerva smiled broadly.

"You mean forever?" she asked. Albus chuckled.

"Yes, if that is your wish," he said. Lenora looked up at Minerva.

"And you too?" she asked. Minerva smiled through her tears and nodded.

"Of course, if you want me to be there," she responded. Barely had she finished her sentence than Lenora hugged her with all her might. Minerva hugged back and kissed the girl on top of her head. Then, Lenora jumped off her lap and hugged Albus.

"I've always wanted a father," she whispered in his ear before kissing him on his cheek. She ran back to Minerva's side. "And I get a new mum! It feels just like Christmas." Albus felt his heart soar and Minerva couldn't help the rush of happy tears flow from her eyes as she held Lenora tight.

"Don't cry, Minerva," she said. "It's alright now. I'm with you." Minerva couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled back.

"Yes, you are, and I am truly thankful for that fact," she said. "I never had any children, and I was starting to feel lonely." Lenora stood tall and proud.

"Well, if you ever feel lonely again, I'm here now!" she exclaimed happily as she pointed to herself with her thumb. "And the Dream Fairy, of course."

"Of course," smiled Minerva.

"Well, how about dessert?" asked Albus as Minerva reclaimed her original seat and Lenora sat in her seat once again.

"Can I have two?" asked Lenora, wide-eyed once again. Albus and Minerva laughed.

"Sure thing," smiled Albus. "You can even have three or four, if you like." Minerva glared at him.

"Two, yes, but three or four? Are you trying to give Lenora a stomach ache? She'll be up all night, and then what?"

"We'll just have to look after her, won't we?" smiled Albus. A passing couple smiled warmly as they heard the little snippet of conversation. What a lovely couple, one commented to the other. The latter nodded as they continued their casual walk.

Ooooooooooo

Severus stood as the last of the meetings was completed. He shuffled some papers and turned to leave. Just as his hand reached the handle of the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. This startled him, since he thought he had been the last one to leave. He turned around and felt his bones chill as he was faced with Roberta Kingston.

"Hello, Severus," she said in that sickening sweet voice.

"Roberta," he said with a curt nod. He turned to leave when she stood in front of him.

"What's the hurry? Do you have somewhere you need to be right now?" She leaned in the doorframe in a 'come hither' manner. Severus sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_ have somewhere to be," he said. "I am going back to the castle, give my congratulations to the Headmaster and his deputy, because in case you haven't heard, they are now dating, and then accompany them to the hospital wing so that they can discuss with Poppy what is to be done with those bruises. You know, the ones you so horribly inflicted upon _your_ daughter. Then again, I doubt you even remember her name, let alone the fact that she is alive and is of your own flesh and blood." He moved to the right to exit, but she wouldn't let him. It was clear that anger was flashing in her eyes, but she never raised her voice.

"If they are so worried about her health, then why was it not taken care of sooner?" she inquired. She thought it a question that needed to be answered, but not because she actually cared. She asked it to catch Severus in a tight spot. But Severus never swayed. He just looked straight at her and never blinked.

"Because if you'll remember, today is the day Poppy was supposed to attend a conference for medi-witches and wizards. She'll be back within the hour, as should Albus, Minerva, and Lenora. Not that you care." Roberta slapped him straight across the face.

"How dare you imply that I am a bad mother," she hissed. Severus looked at her. Anyone else would have backed off when he gave them the look he was giving her now, but no one said that Roberta was smart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. I meant to say it flat out!" Just then, Severus was hit from behind. It felt as if his head was about to shatter into a million pieces. He hadn't heard what spell had hit him, but he knew that it hurt like hell. He fell to his knees and was suddenly aware with how fast everything was spinning. Then, everything went blank. Roberta smiled as she looked up at her accomplice.

"Well done, dear," she said as the man walked up and kicked Severus in the stomach. He wrapped his arms around Roberta. "Very well done, indeed." She kissed him. "Now, get the Polyjuice Potion."

**A/N2: Le Gasp! What shall happen? DUN DUN DUN! OH NO! OMJWTCBBQ SEVERUS! (Falls to the ground and yells up to the sky!) POR QUE, ROBERTA? POR QUE TU COMPRASTE LIMON! LOL! Well, thanks for reading. I'll give you flan if you review. Or a cupcake. Or cookies. . Always Hopeful**


	15. A Promising Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter. Oh, how I wish I could say that I do own it, but I don't.**

**A/N: Well, here is another chapter. I would also like to say that that language I put in my last author's note was Spanish. LOL! Some people have been asking me about that. "Por que, Roberta? Por que tu compraste limon?" That means, "Why, Roberta? Why do you buy lemon?" Don't ask me why I say it, but I do. I guess my friends rub off on me. LOL! XD Read long and prosper.**

**Chapter Fifteen: A Promising Discovery…**

Minerva, Albus, and Lenora walked down the corridor which led to the Hospital Wing. Lenora was skipping merrily along in front of the two adults as they smiled at her. She was singing a song which neither one of them had heard before. At least, Minerva didn't think she'd heard it before. Some of it was in English, but some of it was not.

"Saigo no kisu wa ka ba tabako no flavor ga shita. Nigakute setsunai kaori." She continued and when she got to the chorus, Minerva could not help but be mesmerized by the words. "You are always gonna be my love. Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo. I'll remember to love, you taught me how. You are always gonna be the one. Ima wa mada kanashii love love songu. Atarashii uta utaeru made." The song continued, and when she finished, Minerva looked at her.

"What song was that?" she asked as the girl continued to dance around them.

"It's called 'First Love'," she responded. "It's part Japanese and part English. I learned it from this Japanese girl I knew in my school in America. Hey, wanna see me do a handstand?" Before either one of them could answer, she was up on her hands. She stayed there for at least ten seconds before falling to the ground in a fit of giggles. Minerva and Albus were laughing as well, clapping their hands and cheering.

"Great job, Lenora," cheered Albus. "No doubt the best hand stand I've seen in my entire life."

"Brava," said Minerva. Lenora giggled until a dark figure towered over her. She gasped when she the tall dark man in front of her.

"Ah, there you are, Severus," smiled Albus. "I wondered if I'd see you. Did the meetings go well?" he asked.

"As well as one might expect, Headmaster," he said with a slight smirk. "Then again, when has a ministry meeting _ever_ gone well?" he asked. He held out his hand and helped Lenora up. "I had a slight encounter with Roberta Kingston." He looked down at Lenora, who had stopped brushing herself. "But I'll tell you about it later." Albus nodded.

"You know, Professor Snape, you really should smile more," said Lenora, pretending as though she had not heard what he had said. "You scared me."

"So sorry, Miss Lenora," he replied. "How are you feeling today?" She smiled.

"I am feeling much better, thank you," she said. "We are going to go see Madam Pomfrey right now."

"So I hear. Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

"Of course not," smiled Lenora. She held out her hand. "Let's go." Severus took her hand in his big one and they began walking ahead. When Albus was sure that there was enough distance, he turned to Minerva and whispered to her.

"I wonder what Roberta wanted," he said. Minerva shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she whispered back. She shivered. "That woman makes me just want to… hit something." Albus looked at her with a small smile.

"Would that something happen to be her?" he asked. She smiled back at him.

"I suppose it would be wicked of me if I were to say yes, wouldn't it?" she inquired. Albus looked to their left, and then to their right.

"Well, I suppose, since no one is around, it doesn't really matter," he replied. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her. As they were about to continue on, Minerva stopped mid-step. Albus looked at her, confused. Her eyes were glazed over, as though she were not wholly there. It was nearly a whole minute later when she seemed to snap out of it.

"Minerva?" he was saying. "Minerva, what's wrong? Speak to me!" She looked at him and smiled.

"I had another memory," she breathed, excited. He smiled as well.

"I'm guessing it was a good memory?" he inquired. She nodded.

"Yes, yes," she replied. "It was, indeed, a good memory." She looked around them and then back at him. "It was the day I learned how to transform into a cat." Albus smiled as he thought about that day.

"Ah, yes, your seventh year," he said.

_/Flashback/_

_"Just concentrate, Minerva," Albus was saying. Minerva sat on a stool with her eyes closed, concentrating really hard. She sighed as she opened her eyes and looked at her teacher._

_"I'm sorry, but it just won't come to me," she said. Albus nodded and began to rub her shoulders._

_"Just relax, Minerva," he said, trying not to think of what he was doing. Minerva sighed as she did as she was told. Breathing heavily through her nose, she closed her eyes again. "Now, you must keep your goal in mind. Picture a cat clear in your mind."_

_"Okay," whispered Minerva, who was thoroughly enjoying the back message. She knew she shouldn't be, but she just couldn't help herself._

_"Now, imagine yourself becoming the cat," he said. "Try and envision yourself slowly becoming the figure of the cat. Picture each stage of transformation which I've taught you." And within a matter of ten seconds, Albus felt the shoulders he had been messaging fall from his grip as a beautiful grey tabby took the place of his star pupil. He smiled. "Minerva, I do believe you've got it." The cat mewed sweetly as she looked at him._

_/End flashback/_

Albus came out of his reverie when he felt her hand on his.

"Do you know what the best part of the whole memory is?" she asked.

"No," he replied honestly. Looking around once more, she positioned him so that he was facing her.

"Now pay close attention," she commanded.

"Yes, Professor," he smiled. She gave him her best glare before smiling.

"One, two…" And with that, Minerva disappeared, only to be replaced by a cat. Albus gasped as the small cat brushed against his leg.

"Oh, Minerva," he smiled as he picked her up and began to stroke her back. "You remember! This is possibly the best news I've received since…" He laughed. "Well, I was about to say since I found out you had forgotten me, but that would be wrong. It's the best news since last night, when you said you loved me." The cat mewed and placed both paws upon his chest, licking him underneath the chin. Albus laughed.

"You know, you are lucky you are not doing this in your human form, otherwise the effect you would have upon me would be a lot more, shall we say, noticeable?" The cat purred before transforming back into Minerva. She was blushing.

"You flatterer," she smirked as she kept her arms upon his chest. He was still holding her, though neither one of them seemed to notice or care.

"Ahem." They looked up to see Harry Potter, staring at them, red in the face. Minerva made a form of shriek before jumping out of Albus' arms. She blushed even redder than she had before. It would be amusing, Albus thought, to see who could become redder faster- Harry Potter or Minerva McGonagall.

"Yes, Harry?" asked the amused Albus. Harry shuffled his feet as he studied them. He never realized how fascinating his feet were until just a few moments ago, when he caught two of his previous teachers in such an interesting, if just a little embarrassing, situation.

"Well, Lenora sent me to see what was keeping you," he said almost apologetically. "Poppy has already taken a look at her and prescribed some ointment for her bruises. She says there is no permanent damage, so the bruises should be gone within a few hours, as long as Lenora does as she is told." Minerva let out a sigh of relief she had not realized she had been holding in.

"Thank you, Harry," said Albus.

"So, um, yeah," said Harry. Then, without looking at his professors, he mumbled something which sounded like "Sorry" before turning on his heel and walking swiftly away. He was secretly happy to see his two professors looking happier than they had in so long, but he wished he hadn't intruded on such a moment. It would have been better, for all three of them.

Ooooooooooo

"Oh, you just missed the little darling," said Poppy as she watched Albus and Minerva walk through the Hospital Wing doors. Minerva frowned.

"Oh, where did she go?" she asked.

"Looking for you, I imagine," Poppy responded as she finished draining a potion from a vile into a large container of liquid of the same color. She corked the bottle, dried off her hands, and walked over to them. She noticed they were both smiling again and looking at each other.

"Would either one of you care to tell me what you are so happy about?" she questioned.

"I had another memory, Poppy," replied Minerva. Poppy clapped her hands and let out a cry of delight.

"That is fantastic!" she exclaimed. She hugged her friend. "Which one was it?"

"The day I transformed for the first time," Minerva responded. Poppy laughed.

"Yes, I remember that day," she replied. "You bragged to us all for a week, flaunting your animagus abilities in front of us all." Minerva smiled.

"Was I really that bad?" she asked. Poppy smiled but didn't answer.

"When did you have this memory?" she asked.

"Just a few moments ago," Albus responded. Poppy frowned.

"Hmm, that is interesting," replied Poppy.

"What is?" asked Minerva, suddenly growing nervous as she watched her friend's face. Poppy sighed as she scratched her head.

"Well, I was just thinking…" she began awkwardly. She went to a shelf and pulled out an old book. "I have this theory… Well, it's a theory which someone else came up with, but which I fully agree with. It's only happened once in history, but I suppose it could happen again…"

"For goodness sake, Poppy, what are you trying to say?" asked Minerva, growing more and more agitated. Poppy lifted her gaze from the book and looked at her friend.

"When did you say your first memory came back to you?" she asked.

"When I was looking through my journal and found a picture of myself and Albus at a ministry Christmas party." Poppy's eyes widened.

"Interesting," she said. "Very interesting." She continued to look through the book she had in her hands. "And your second memory?"

"When Albus and I kissed for the first time," replied Minerva, her cheeks coloring slightly as she said each word. Poppy's eyes flew faster over each page before she stopped on one page and smiled.

"That's it," she whispered. "Just to be safe, what were you two doing when your third memory came to you?"

"We were walking down the hall to come and see you, and I had just placed my arm around her when-,"

"Yes! That is it!" she exclaimed. She showed them the book. On the spine, it read _Theories Throughout the Ages: One for All Situations_. She pointed to a passage, which was written by someone by the name of Jean Jacque Piaget, a notable wizard from the thirteenth century.

Ooooooooooo

"Thank you," smiled Lenora as a house elf placed a plate of cookies was placed before her, as well as a cup of milk. The house elf bowed until his nose hit the floor, and then he disappeared.

"So, Lenora," said Severus, a smirk upon his face. "What did you do with Minerva and Albus?"

"We had a lot of fun," said Lenora as she picked up a cookie and stuffed it in her mouth. "We went shoffing," she said through her full mouth. Severus' smirk grew wider.

"Sounds like a lot of fun," he said. He stood and came to her side, lowering his mouth so that it was within an inch of her ear. He whispered, "You would like to remain with them, wouldn't you?" She nodded slowly, trying to swallow her cookie. She grew scared as she saw his hand, which he had placed upon the counter next to her plate, begin to transform. "Well, too bad, you cannot!" And before the child could scream, he muttered a spell and she, like the real Severus, had fallen into darkness. The man then placed her within a sack which resembled a potato sack and, throwing it over his right shoulder, walked out of the castle. There was a carriage already there waiting for him, and he jumped in.

"Did you get her?" Roberta asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head," he said with a cruel smile. He patted the sack next to him. "She's all taken care of."

"Excellent," smiled Roberta.

"She says they went shopping," he said.

"Perfect," smiled Roberta. She looked down at the paper in her hands. On it, there was a picture of Lenora, smiling brightly and waving. It was a poster. She had spent the better part of the day spreading hundreds of them around. "Hide the child. Make sure she gets everything she wants. We don't want her wondering off and spoiling our plan."

"Do you think it'll work?" the man asked. He had been worried that it might not work.

"It has to," Roberta replied as she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. "After all, who could resist-," she put on an innocent face "-a poor mother who is missing her precious angel daughter, and would love to see the wretched people pay dearly for what they've done?" She looked down menacingly as the man laughed. The poster read, "Missing: Lenora Marie Kingston. 50,000 Galleons Rewarded to anyone who can give information regarding her whereabouts."

"Albus Dumbledore, you are too perfect for a setup," she smiled.

Ooooooooooo

Professor Flitwick was walking through the gardens, having a marvelous chat with Professor Sprout when suddenly Severus Snape, the _real_ Severus Snape, stumbled out of one of the rose bushes, gasping for breath.

"Oh, good heavens," gasped Pomona. She bent over Severus. "Whatever happened?" Severus looked around as he grabbed his stomach.

"Where-Where is-the Headmaster?" he asked.

"He's with Poppy, I believe," squeaked Filius. Severus grabbed the small man and pulled him close.

"You may not like me all that much, but if you have an OUNCE of loyalty for Albus, or Minerva, then you will go as fast as your stubby little legs can possibly take you and FIND ALBUS AND MINERVA and BRING THEM TO SEE ME IN MY ROOMS! RUN!" With that, he nearly threw Filius in the direction of the door. The man didn't think twice. He ran towards the Hospital Wing, willing his legs to go faster. "Pomona, please help me get to my room. And then get anyone else you can get. I'll need teachers, Order members, ANYBODY!"

"Of course, Severus," nodded Pomona as she helped him to his feet. "What happened to you?"

"I was kidnapped," he said. "I'll explain everything later. But I will tell you that I am lucky to have escaped at all." Pomona nodded once more and helped him as best she could get to his room.

Ooooooooooo

"So, you are sure of this?" asked Minerva, whose face couldn't be redder than if it were a tomato.

"Absolutely," responded Poppy with a huge smile.

"Who would have thought that it could be that simple?" Albus chuckled.

"It happened only once before," replied Poppy. "It happened to Jean Piaget himself, so that is where he came up with the theory," she explained. "You see, something very similar happened to his wife. She was hit by a spell, on accident, and she lost her memory. Well, a year went by and when she began to fell comfortable again, she shared many loving touches with her husband. Up until those small caresses, she had showed no sign of remembering anything. So every time they shared a loving touch or caress, she would remember something. So, one night, they finally shared a most passionate night together. And with each passing moment, more and more memories came to her, and by the time they were through, she remembered her entire life, right up until she had lost it." Minerva nodded and Albus smiled. Was it really that simple?

"So, now you know what must be done," finished Poppy.

"And if it doesn't work?" asked Minerva, not quite sure she was ready to do what was thought to be required.

"Well," shrugged Poppy, a small smile upon her lips. "At least you can have a bit fun." Before Minerva could respond, Filius Flitwick burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"Albus!" he cried in his extremely high pitched voice. "You MUST come quickly!" He tripped over his feet and fell to the ground. It wasn't the first time it had happened when he was running for the Hospital Wing. Albus rushed over to him and picked him up.

"What is it old chap?" he asked. Filius huffed.

"It's Severus," he said, still breathing heavily. "You must-you must come to his rooms. Something is wrong! He said it's urgent! And he needs you and Minerva now! And possibly Poppy. He was hurt pretty badly." Albus nodded and he ran out, followed closely by Poppy and Minerva.

"Wait, what about meeeeeeee?" squealed Filius. Poppy ran back and levitated him with her wand.

"Oh, you," she huffed as she ran down the hall with Filius screaming as he flew behind her.

**A/N2: Phew. Okay, I know that was like a whole page and a half longer than what I usually do, but it was just too much fun to do. I am so happy with this chapter. It's one of my favorites now! I'm going to keep this in my favorites file now! YAY! (Throws confetti). I love you all for reading this and I hope you will review. I look forward to hearing from all of you. Always Hopeful**


	16. Albus In Azkaban

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say it, honestly? I do not own Harry Potter, nor have I EVER owned it, nor will I expect to own it in the future. Le Sigh.**

**A/N: I do not own anything, and that makes me sad. But what makes me happy is reading all of the reviews you have been so gracious to leave me. I understand if you don't leave one, but it always makes me so happy to hear from you. So thank you so very, very much for your support and believe me, it is not easy keeping Roberta in here without beating her up every two seconds. Well, I shall go now and update. I hope that you like this chapter. Well, if you love Albus and hate Roberta, then you may not like what happens in this chapter. However, if you like the story and love conflict, then you may like this chapter yet. After all, the title says it all, doesn't it? As much as it pains us all, we are about to witness something horrible… We'll see…**

**Chapter Sixteen: Albus In Azkaban…**

Pomona carefully helped Severus into his bed. He was in an awful amount of pain, grunting with each step and wincing as he lowered himself into his bed. Finally, he was laying down in his pillow, his upper half propped against his headboard.

"Hurry, Pomona," he breathed. "Go find anyone you can. Remus, Molly, Arthur, Kingsly… anyone on our side." Pomona nodded and did not waste another moment before walking out of the room. Severus wished that Albus, Minerva, Poppy, and Filius would hurry and get down there. He needed to talk to them… Albus in particular. Albus was in danger. What that blasted woman wouldn't stoop to in order to give Albus what she thought of as justice. He only wished he had been able to escape sooner. Who knew what the fake Severus Snape had done? Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door burst open and three figures rushed in. He quirked a brow when he saw a smaller figure, Filius, fly through the air behind Poppy and screaming the entire way.

"Why, Severus, what is the matter?" panted Albus as he came to his side. "Oh, you look horrible." Filius let out a squeak when Poppy unceremoniously set him on the end of Severus' bed. He was quite shaken, looking much like a frightened poodle. Minerva was standing next to Albus, instinctively grabbing Severus' hand. Poppy was on the left side of the bed, casting spell after spell on him.

"Oh, Albus," said Severus. "You are in grave danger." He removed his hand from Minerva's and grabbed Albus by his robes. "Roberta is a madwoman. She is plotting against you. She is planning on sending you to prison." Albus looked at him, open mouthed.

"How can she possibly do that?" he asked. "I have done nothing wrong, at least not that I know of. There is nothing she could possibly claim that I have done that is deserving of sending me away."

"That does not matter, Albus," replied Severus.

"Lay back, Severus," ordered Poppy, forcing him to lie back against his headboard. She needed to complete her testing.

"Why shouldn't it matter?" demanded Minerva. "If he has done nothing wrong, then there is no reason why he should be forced to go to prison. After all, there is no way he can be sent away without a factual reason and evidentiary support."

"But Roberta is clever, devious," replied Severus. "She is influential and can fabricate false evidence, using eye-witness accounts to her benefit, twisting them around to her aide. There is no low that she will not go to in order to ensure that Albus goes to prison."

"What could she possibly gain in sending Albus to prison?" asked Minerva.

"Severus would you HOLD STILL?" cried Poppy. "I am having a rather hard time trying to find out how to cure you faster with you moving every second." Severus laid back, frustrated that he was not able to move.

"There is only one thing she will gain from sending me to prison, Tabby," sighed Albus as he turned to her. "She is still angry at me for refusing to marry her. She is very spiteful and can hold hatred for a single person longer than anyone I know." Minerva let out a huff of frustration. The more she learned about Roberta, the less she cared or wanted to know.

"The nerve of that woman," she frowned.

"Did she say what she was going to accuse me of?" Albus asked, looking back at Severus. The potions master didn't have time to reply, for just them, the door burst open and several ministry officials burst in, their wands raised. Two men grabbed Albus by the arms and forced him to his knees. Everyone else guarded Poppy, Severus, and Minerva, making sure they wouldn't do anything to help him escape. A particularly odd looking man walked in and Minerva watched in horror as he pointed his wand at Albus' throat.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are hereby placed under arrest by the Ministry of Magic and is my duty as Minister of Magic to escort you to Azkaban," he said.

"What are the charges, Cornelius?" said Albus calmly, though his eyes were anything BUT calm.

"You are being charged with the kidnapping and possible murder of Lenora Marie Kingston," he said.

"What?" cried Minerva. "That is not true! He never once did anything to harm that child."

"You shall remain quiet, Minerva," commanded Cornelius, looking at her. "Be glad that I am not arresting you as well."

"Why don't you?" she asked, looking angrily at him from behind two men with wands pointing at her.

"Because Ms. Roberta Kingston, the one pressing the charges, has informed me that you lost your memory and was thoughtful enough to not press charges against you, saying that you were possibly brainwashed by the accused into thinking she was an unfit mother."

"If anyone is brainwashing anyone, Roberta Kingston is fooling you," snapped Severus from his spot upon the bed. Cornelius turned to him.

"Am I to trust the word of a former death eater?" he asked. He gave a slight chuckle. "No sir. You're coming with me," he finished, turning back to Albus. By then, one of the men holding him had dug in his robes and pulled out his wand, handing it over to Cornelius. "Thank you Nigel." With that, the two men forced an enraged Albus to his feet.

"Albus," said Minerva, forcing her way through the two men to his side.

"Don't worry, Tabby," he whispered. "I'll get out of this." He kissed her quickly on the lips before the two men holding onto him forced him to walk out of the room. Everyone who worked for the ministry left behind them and Minerva watched helplessly from the door frame, tears running down her cheeks. She turned towards Severus and Poppy, who were fuming.

"We've got to do _some_thing," she said angrily as the tears continued to come down. Poppy walked over to her and hugged her, tears also in her eyes.

"There is nothing we _can_ do," she said, just as angry. "We just have to wait until he goes on trial."

"What exactly is Azkaban anyway?" Minerva asked, pulling back and wiping her eyes.

"It's a maximum security prison for the worst witches and wizards of all," frowned Severus from his bed, his arms folded across his chest.

"How can they think so poorly of Albus?" wondered Minerva, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "After all that he has done for the wizarding world, they would think him capable of kidnapping?"

"Well, Cornelius Fudge is not the most intelligent man on this earth. He's been trying to get Albus fired as headmaster for so many years. He fears Albus will one day replace him as Minister of Magic, which is simply ridiculous. Albus is happy where he is. There is no way he would ever want to become the next minister."

"Bloody git," muttered Severus. Just then, several people entered the room.

"Severus, what is going on?" demanded a red headed man. A woman with hair just as red as his was behind him.

"Arthur, Molly, they've taken him," Severus said. "They've taken Albus."

"Where?" asked a woman with short purple hair. A tall man with sandy brown hair stood behind her. Remus, Minerva thought his name was. Perhaps the purple haired witch was the woman Tonks she had been told about.

"Azkaban," hissed Severus. He then proceeded to explain the entire situation.

"But that is ridiculous," frowned Kingsly Shacklebolt. "Albus? Suspected of murder?"

"And not just any murder," frowned Pomona. "But the murder of Lenora?"

"He loves Lenora," said Molly Weasly.

"He would rather die himself than to let that girl suffer for even a second," said Arthur.

"What do we do?" asked Gildroy Lockhart, who had also showed up. Everyone began talking at once until Severus called for their attention.

"What we need is a plan," he said. "We can attempt to get him off the legal way. But if that does not work…" He trailed off. No one wanted to think about what they would have to do if they could not get Albus off in the courtroom.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva shivered as she looked up at Azkaban prison. It was a dark, cold, forbidding place… the perfect place for a cold-hearted person like Roberta Kingston. However, it was the last place on earth that Albus Dumbledore should ever be placed. He deserved much better.

She pulled her cloak tightly over her arms and kept her hood low. Taking a deep breath, she walked boldly through the doors of Azkaban prison, wondering what kind of people she would see in this horrible place. She entered and kept her gaze straight forward until she reached the front desk. The scruffy man looked at her and raised his brow.

"May I help you, ma'am?" he asked. Minerva raised her chin slightly as well as her left eyebrow.

"I wish to speak with Albus Dumbledore," she said in a clear, steady voice which surprised even her. He nodded.

"Ah, yes, the kidnapper," he said.

"I assure you he is no kidnapper," said Minerva, her temper about to explode.

"If you say so, ma'am," he said, holding up his hands. He shuffled some papers as he stood. "Do you understand than anything you say to the prisoner will be recorded for the use of the court?" he asked. Minerva nodded. The man stepped from behind the desk. "And you are aware that there are many other men and women here in Azkaban who are capable of harming you should you get too close to their cells?" Minerva nodded once again. "Very well, ma'am, follow me." She did, though she did not like the man one bit.

Minerva followed the man down a long, dark corridor which had stone walls, a stone ceiling, and stone floors. On either side of her were men and women who were accused of crimes. How many of them, if any, were wrongfully accused like Albus? She hoped none of these men were wrongfully accused and suffering as much as Albus was.

"Here you are, ma'am," he said when they reached the last cell on the left. "Prisoner number 2701146-G, Albus Dumbledore. Best of luck, ma'am." With that, he turned on his heel and left, much to Minerva's relief. She wanted time alone with Albus.

Her heart sank when she saw him sitting there, his hands in his head, looking pitiful. He had been in Azkaban only a few hours and already his hair was in knots and going every which way. His robes, along with everything else, were dirty, and Minerva was sure that he had been crying. Wanting to bring him even a small smile, she leaned against the bars and smiled at him.

"Only two hours here and already you forget how to groom yourself properly?" she asked. His head snapped up when he heard her voice. He smiled and walked to her, glad you see her. He grabbed her face through the bars and looked into her eyes. She had been correct in her assumption. He had been crying.

"Oh, Minerva, I am so happy to see you," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. "I've been so worried." Then, as though he just realized where he was, he looked at her and frowned. "Minerva, you shouldn't be here. This is no place for you."

"This is no place for you either, Albus," she argued, tears clear in her eyes, though none fell. "You are no kidnapper, and most certainly no murderer." He smiled slightly as he brushed her cheek.

"So you do not think that I would try to 'brainwash' you?" he inquired.

"Of course not, Albus," she said, leaning into his touch. "You are not the type."

"I'm glad you think so," sighed Albus, resting his forehead against the bars. "It doesn't look to good for me, Tabby. Roberta is not only insane, but she is very powerful, indeed."

"I won't let you be blamed for something you didn't do," said Minerva. "I will find Lenora and we shall figure something out, I promise." She rubbed his cheek with the palm of her hand. "Why don't you escape?"

"Because, Minerva, it would not be good," replied Albus. "That would only make me look guilty, and I am not. I am a man and am willing to face my problems like a man is supposed to. I am innocent and I am sure there are ways of proving that, even if Roberta Kingston has come up with a seemingly fool proof plan." Minerva's bottom lip quivered.

"I wish I could share your optimism," she replied. "I will be there every step of the way, Albus." He smiled.

"I don't deserve someone like you, Minerva," he whispered. "I never have, and I never will." She was about to respond when several ministry officials, the same who had come to Hogwarts to take him in, came running down the hall, headed by none other than Cornelius Fudge himself.

"Get back, Professor McGonagall," he said, waving his hand frantically.

"Why?" Barely had this word escaped her lips than a spell was sent her way and she went back, stuck to the wall. By the time she realized her predicament, all the ministry officials were there.

"We are moving Albus Dumbledore to solitary confinement," said Cornelius Fudge. Albus backed away and made to transform into his animagus form when one of the officials pointed his wand at him and muttered "Potrificus Totalous." Albus fell and he fell hard on his back. "Albus Dumbledore, you are now considered a threat to society."

"What?" cried Minerva from where she hung on the wall. She was kicking furiously, wanting desperately to run to Albus and help him. Cornelius looked at her.

"We found Lenora Kingston this morning," he said. He looked back at Albus. "Yes, we found her… dead in Knockturn Alley."

**A/N2: BEFORE YOU KILL ME AND BURY ME IN THE HUDSON RIVER, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! (Dodges spell after spell) I PROMISE ALL SHALL BE FINE IN THE END! JUST DO NOT FEED ME TO THE HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL OR WORSE…. DO NOT MAKE ME RIDE ON THE SHORT BUS WITH DAMEON SPRAGG ON ONE SIDE AND ROBERTA KINGSTON ON THE OTHER SIDE! I BEG YOU! LOOK, I'M ON MY KNEES BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS IN A NINE HUNDRED DOLLAR SUIT! I'LL ASK THE LORD FOR FORGIVENESS AND ASK HIM TO BE WITH THE STARVING PIGMAE'S! JUST DON'T FEED ME TO THE EVILE-NESS THAT IS ROBERTA AND DAMEON! (cries) "Give me your hand if we be friends, and Puck shall make amends." Always Hopeful**


	17. What Minerva Must Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter. How in the world would I ever get so lucky to get the rights to Harry Potter? I don't think I could get it even if I were to win the Harry Potter lottery.**

**A/N: Le Sigh. It seems as though everyone wanted to hurt me on that last chapter. I honestly do not blame you all. I'd be pissed too. I mean, poor Lenora. Right? We shall see…**

**Chapter Seventeen: What Minerva Must Do…**

Albus pounded against the door. This was bloody ludicrous. How on earth could that fool of a minister claim that he was capable of the murder of that precious girl? He cared for her more than he had ever cared for a student, past or present. Well, with the exception of Minerva.

With a cry of frustration, he fell to the ground and lay upon the dark, dank ground. He had been led to a cell which was barely wide enough to hold a cot and a small stand. There was a small window, but bars had been put up so that he could not escape, even in his animagus form. And as he lay there on the floor, moonlight streaming in through the celled window and across his back, he wept. Yes, he wept hard and long. He wept for all those he had left behind at Hogwarts, unprotected. He wept for Minerva and all the things she must be thinking and feeling. He wept for all he had fought for and had now lost. But, most of all, he wept for Lenora. The poor, poor child. The fact that she was dead was worse by far than the feeling of hatred he had originally felt when they had first accused him of her murder.

He pounded his fist against the ground in both anger and frustration. They were withholding the wrong man. They were wasting time and energy holding him there in Azkaban, and if they would only release him, he would do anything within his power and more to track down Roberta and straighten this whole matter out. But he would give all he had if he could just find Roberta and give her what she really deserved… a swift drop and a sudden drop. That was, of course, after he did much of the strangulation himself. Never before had he felt such hatred towards another human being; especially a female. But Roberta was, without a doubt, the most twisted, underhanded, sneaky woman he had ever known, and how he wished he had never set eyes upon her. He had never before wished to harm anyone as much as he had with Roberta, but now he did. How many lives did she have to destroy before her need for carnage was fulfilled? Why could she not have stayed in America and have left him alone?

He wept for so many hours that he lost track. It could have been for an hour or five, he did not know, nor did he care. He longed to give up, but knew he couldn't. He had to remain strong, for everyone's sake. The other teachers were counting on him, Minerva needed him now, more than ever, and most important of all, he needed to find Lenora's murderer… whoever that may be.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva woke early the next morning. It was about two in the morning, and she was surprised to find that she had fallen asleep in his bed. She relaxed slightly as she remembered what she had done. After she had come home from seeing Albus in Azkaban, she was surprised she had the strength to enter the castle walls at all. She was met by Poppy, Pomona, and Filius at the front door.

_/Flashback/_

_Poppy, Pomona, and Filius all looked at each other. They saw Minerva walk up and her expression was not a good sight to behold. They walked up to her, Poppy on her left, Pomona and Filius to her right._

_"What is it, Minerva?" asked Pomona. "What news of Albus?" They were now at the entrance of the Great Hall and Minerva stopped, never taking her eyes off of the floor. Tears were streaming down her face. Filius watched sadly as the tears landed at his feet. He could not remember a time when Minerva had cried so much, tears consistently flowing. Poppy lifted her chin with her fingers until their eyes locked._

_"What is wrong with Albus?" she asked. Her own shaky voice was barely above a whisper. Minerva's bottom lip quivered as she looked at her best friend. Suddenly, and without warning, she collapsed against her friend, her entire body shaking with sobs._

_"Oh, Poppy, it is so horrible," she sobbed. Poppy led her friend to one of the tables in the Great Hall and sat her down. Minerva rested against Poppy's shoulder as Poppy stroked Minerva's hair. Filius stood in front of the two while Pomona sat on Minerva's other side, rubbing her back. "Albus does not belong there, Poppy, he does not!" Poppy could feel tears prick her eyes and she did not yet know what had happened._

_"I know he doesn't, Min. Just tell me what happened." Poppy's voice was soothing, despite what she was obviously was feeling on the inside. Minerva sat up and wiped away her tears, but it was all in vain. Filius handed her a handkerchief and she blew her nose._

_"Albus has been placed in a higher security cell, apart from the others," she sniffed. "They say he is a threat to society, as well as the other occupants."_

_"What?" spat Pomona. "That is ridiculous."_

_"Albus is no threat to anyone," agreed Filius. "At least, not unless they cross his path."_

_"Why did they decide that?" asked Poppy. Minerva sniffed again and took a deep breath._

_"Lenora's body was found in Knockturn Alley." Poppy gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, as did Pomona. Filius took several steps back and stared at Minerva in horror, his hand in the air. No, it couldn't be. He may not have been as close to Lenora as Albus had been, but he _had_ spent several pleasant hours with the young child. He had grown very fond of the young girl. And now she was dead? This just could not be so._

_"Are they sure it is her?" Poppy asked. "It-It cannot be so."_

_"I'm afraid, Poppy, that they will not listen to me," said Minerva. She had barely uttered these words when she stood and ran from the dining area and towards his office. He may be gone from the castle, but at least she could be around his things._

_/End Flashback/_

Minerva had spent the night, hugging Albus' pillow and crying. And now, it was two the next morning. Albus was in prison and Lenora was dead. How could something so horrible happen to two of the most loving, sweet, considerate people on earth? It just didn't seem to make sense at all.

She stood up and went to the couch. She had brought her diary here earlier the previous day so she could read over it and had left it there. She mindlessly flipped through the pages until she reached an entry. It was the last entry she had written and had been written-. 'Hmm,' she thought. 'That's weird. There's no date on this entry.' Well, no matter what day it was, it was obviously the last one she had written. She was about to pass over it when she noticed a name… Roberta Kingston. Her hand froze upon the page and her breathing became faster. What about Roberta? Her mind racing, she began to read the journal entry.

'_Dear Diary,_

_'I am so angry, I can barely see straight. I just want to throttle someone-preferably Roberta Kingston. That woman is the most insufferable woman I have known in my entire life, and that is saying a lot. I've known many people, and not one of them has managed to make me as angry as she has so fast… Well, perhaps with the exception of Dolores Umbridge._

_'I was in Hogsmeade the yesterday when I saw her. I was doing my usual runs for the Order, making sure that all was ready for our attack on Voldemort and his followers when I noticed her across the street. She was entering a dark alleyway where known death eaters are known to go when they are meeting with others of shady character. So, I followed her. I do not know why I was so curious. She was, after all, the one who caused Albus so much trouble in the past. I suppose I just couldn't help myself, I was too curious._

_'I tried to follow her, but I became lost in the crowds of Hogsmeade and by the time I reached the alleyway I had seen her entering, I was too late. She was already gone. It is all for the better, perhaps. Though, I feel rather guilty about not telling Albus. I did want to, but when I went up to his office to tell him, I just could not find it in my heart to do so. He already has so many lines creasing his face from worry that I could not in good conscious add the extra burden of letting him know about Roberta. Besides, I see no harm-,"_

And suddenly, her journal entry ended there. It just ended there. There was no rhyme or reason to the sudden incomplete entry. She just seemed to stop right in the middle of a thought. What could have been so important that she had to stop? And what was Roberta Kingston doing in Hogsmeade when, according to Albus, she had been in America for the past seven years? And why hadn't Lenora been with her? None of it made any sense at all.

Minerva closed her diary with finality. She knew what she had to do. Getting up, she walked to her closet and grabbed her cloak. She made sure to grab one which was heavy, to keep warm, and dark, so she could hide easier in the shadows. She looked up at her clock. It was two-fifteen a.m. She had to hurry if she wanted to complete what she needed to do by the next morning. She jotted a quick note to Poppy explaining everything and sent it by owl. She then transformed into a tabby cat and headed out for Azkaban. She had transformed for two reasons: first, she wanted to make sure she could still do it. Second, she thought that it might help her to get to Azkaban faster… and she was right.

Ooooooooooo

Poppy Pomfrey stumbled to her window when she heard an incessant rapping at her window. Why was someone sending her an owl so early in the morning? What was so important that she had to get an owl at two-fifteen in the morning? She thrust the window open, nearly knocking the poor owl off the ledge, and waited impatiently until the owl came in and offered his leg. She took the letter and ignored the owl when it made a small hoot, hoping for some sort of treat. She opened the letter and tried to focus her eyes upon the words written. It was only then that she remembered she needed to put on her glasses to read. She did, and was confused at first about what was written. What did Minerva mean? Then, the full force of the words hit her.

'Poppy, I am going to Azkaban to meet with Albus. I need my memory back and I need it back now. There are things I need to know and they cannot wait any longer. Thank you for all your help. Minerva.'

Her eyes bulged out of her head. She was torn between joy, laughter, and fear. First, she was happy for her friend. After all, she was going to get her memory back (hopefully) and have fun doing it. At least, she hoped she would have fun doing it. Then, she wanted to laugh. Just the absurdity of it all made her want to laugh. Minerva and Albus… in Azkaban. It was simply ludicrous, if you thought about it, and yet so incredibly amazing at the same time. What would Fudge say if he knew what Minerva was planning on doing?

Then, fear welled up inside Poppy. What if they were caught? Minerva would not only by publicly humiliated, but kept in Azkaban herself. And as for Albus… well, the possibilities were great.

Poppy sent a silent prayer above, hoping it was heard. She feared for two of her best friends, and hoped that they were okay. She prayed for their safety and hoped they would succeed in what they needed to do. She folded up the letter, sighed, and headed off for bed. She stopped, however, when she heard the owl give an impatient squawk. She smiled when she walked back to him and handed him an owl treat. The animal hooted and took off.

**A/N2: I know, a tad shorter than my last chapter, but what can I say? I have no inspire-ation. Well, I hope you like this chapter. After all, it is the lead up to our favorite scene. The scene where Min and Albus become- Min and Albus. And by "Min and Albus", I mean two lovas! And by "two lovas", I mean the best kept secret Hogwarts has seen since Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. And by the best kept secret Hogwarts has seen since Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor, I mean HA-WINK! (Winks) Hehehe. Will she get her memory back? Okay, I'll tell you. She (enter cell phone static here)… her…. me-… ree… (signal fails). END TRANSMITION. Always Hopeful**


	18. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter. I so wish that I did, but I don't.**

**A/N: I am so happy with all of the reviews I've received from you guys. Thanks so very much and I will try to please you guys with this chapter. I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off, but I will most certainly try my very hardest. This will, after all, be a rather difficult chapter to work with. I hope you like it. Read long and prosper.**

**Chapter Eighteen: It's All Coming Back To Me Now…**

Minerva stared up at the high window and sighed. She had managed to arrive at Azkaban without being seen. She thanked her lucky stars that no one knew of her presence here. What she was about to do would be hard enough without having to explain anything. She looked left and right, biting her bottom lip. This was a lot more difficult than she had originally thought. She looked back up at the window.

Turning around, she began walking away. This was madness, that's what it was. How could she have thought for one second that this would work? Honestly, this was nuts! No, it was beyond nuts, it was downright ludicrous. There was no way this could work. After all, who ever heard of two people spending a few passionate hours in a prison cell? No one! That's who.

She had only gone back five feet or so when she stopped, closed her eyes, and sighed. No, she would not back out of what she had originally intended on doing. She would not back out now. Turning around, she stared at the one thing separating her from her memory; the one thing which stood between her and Albus… the tall, stone, cold wall of Azkaban. Sighing again, she looked around for any means to get up there, and she smiled when she saw a huge tree. If she could just get up to that one branch, she could follow it all the way to the window and get through there. She hoped. By the looks of that window, she was not so sure she could squeeze through them. Well, she would simply have to try. She transformed into her animagus form and climbed up the tree.

Ooooooooooo

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

Albus was lying in his cot, feeling more alone and cold than he had in a very long time. He had no idea what he was to do. For the first time since he could remember, he felt defenseless and weak. He hated that feeling. He hadn't felt that was in decades. So he just laid there upon his cot and stared up at the ceiling, the cold feeling spreading through his body. Sighing, he rolled over and onto his side, thinking that this must have been the worst thing to ever happen to him.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_

It seemed to him that he had wasted too much time crying and not enough time working on the problem at hand. How was he to get out of Azkaban and back to Hogwarts, where he could spend what energy he had remaining in finding Lenora's killer? His eyes were all but dried up from the hours he spent crying, and he resolved then and there that he would no longer waste his time. It wasn't helping a thing, and he knew it. He would await the trial date, hope that he was released, and if he wasn't… Well, he would cross that bridge should the need arise. He prepared himself to sleep when he heard a small mew coming from above. At first, he thought he was hearing things. But when he heard it again, he looked up and saw a grey tabby cat in the window.

"Minerva?" he asked, his brow knit. He stood, but even to his full height, he couldn't reach the window. He stood on his cot and was saddened when his hands fell several inches below the edge of the window. But he didn't have to wait long before the tabby cat jumped into his hands. He let out a toothy grin. "Could that be you, my Minerva?" he asked. With another mew, the cat transformed, and in his hands he held the woman he'd wanted to see. He chuckled. "I am glad you can still transform."

"I'm surprised I fit through those bars," she chuckled as she looked back up at the window. "It was horrible climbing that tree, but I just had to see you." Albus' eyes grew frightened again.

"Minerva, you shouldn't be here," he said, looking towards his door. He looked back at her. "Someone might find out you are here."

"What's the worst they can do, Albus? Stick me in here as well? At least then I would be with you."

"Minerva, you don't know what you are saying. You are needed outside of Azkaban. I need you to find Lenora's killer. You are worth more out of prison than you are in."

"I'm not much use without my memory, Albus," she breathed. A frown was now etched upon her lips and Albus regretted that he was the one who had put it there. There was a slight pause before she continued. "Look, Albus, I want to find her murderer just as much as you do. And I think I might have a lead. But without my memory, that lead is not much use." Albus grabbed her by the arms.

"You say you think you might have a lead?" She nodded. "What is it?" She cast her eyes downward.

"I began reading one of my journal entries. It was the last one I had inputted and in it, I mention seeing Roberta Kingston in Hogsmeade." Albus frowned.

"When was this?" he asked. She bit her bottom lip.

"I am not sure," she admitted bitterly. "It was not yet dated, and it was not finished." He frowned.

"Not finished?" he asked. She shrugged.

"It seems as though something happened which caused me to stop mid-sentence." Albus sighed.

"Well, what did you write in it?" Minerva told him all that she knew. He, too, was flabbergasted when he heard that Roberta had been in Hogsmeade when she was supposed to be in America with Lenora. Lenora. He bit back a small moan of agony when he remembered what had happened to her. He looked down at Minerva, and it was clear by the look upon her face that she, too, was disappointed by this unfinished journal entry. He pulled her into a warm embrace.

"It is okay, Minerva," he said. "We'll figure this out. I promise." She relaxed into his embrace. She enjoyed the moments when he was holding her. She hesitated when she remembered why she had gone to Azkaban in the first place. She pulled back enough so she could look into his eyes.

"Albus, there is something else which I must tell you," she said. He looked down. It was clear to see that there was something within her eyes which was troubling her terribly. There was also something there which he could not quite pinpoint. Was it hope? Was it fear? Perhaps it was a bit of both.

"What is it, Tabby?" he asked, cupping her cheek with his hand. She bit her bottom lip as she once again cast her eyes downward.

"It is kind of awkward for me to say," she said honestly.

"Just tell me, Tabby," he said. When she hesitated, he lifted her chin so she was looking in her eyes. "Are you afraid I might be offended?" She nodded. "Even a little angry?" Once again, she nodded. He smiled. "Do not think so, Minerva. Just ask me and I shall not be angry or offended." She looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't think you should make promises you cannot keep," she said, still a little nervous.

"Minerva, do not hedge around the situation," he said. He voice was soft, yet stern. She sighed.

"I want my memory back, Albus," she said. "And there is only one way we know of." She watched Albus' face as realization dawned on him. This was the first time in a long time he had been stunned into silence.

"Oh, Minerva…" He choked on the rest of his words.

"Look, Albus, I will fully understand if you do not wish to risk it," she said. "I'm sure the thought of it, either inside _or_ outside of prison, is disgusting to you, but…" He stopped her.

"No, Minerva, do not think that," he said, caressing her cheek. "I could never be disgusted by you. I would love nothing more than to be with you. I would never think of you as anything close to disgusting." He sighed. "It's just that…I don't know if this is the proper place."

"Albus," frowned Minerva, tears welling up again in her eyes. Why did she have to be so bloody emotional? "I realize this may not be the ideal place for what I am suggesting, but I fear that we may not get another chance. Please, Albus," she pleaded. It pained him to see her so distressed. He sighed and pulled her into another hug.

"I'm sorry, Tabby," he breathed. "I didn't mean to stress you even more than you already are. I can see this wasn't easy for you. I don't know anyone who could handle this whole situation as well with half your class and sophistication." He rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

"Please, Albus," she pleaded. "Don't make me return to Hogwarts now. I need you, and I need my memory back as well. A lot is at stake here, Albus. My entire life is at stake." She pulled back and looked at him and whispered, "Albus, please give me my life back." Albus could feel his heart breaking as he heard her plea. He leaned in until his lips were barely an inch apart.

"Alright, Minerva," he whispered. His breath was warm and sweet against her lips, and she shivered slightly. "I will do my best."

"That's all I ask," was Minerva's mumbled reply before he kissed her. The kiss was a passionate one. Though it might be cliché, it would be safe to say that this kiss stole her breath away. She couldn't breathe. Every moment of the kiss was pure bliss; moments in heaven.

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me_

Albus picked her up and set her upon the cot. This was crazy, he knew. He could feel it deep down. But right, now, he did not care that it was crazy. All that he was aware of was Minerva and the fact that she was here, with him, and no one else. Normally, he would have never allowed her to be here with him. Something as precious as what they were about to do shouldn't be wasted in a prison cell in Azkaban. But these were not normal circumstances, and she needed him now more than ever. She needed him to be there for her, and by Jove he would be.

As he laid her down, he looked at her face, giving her one last chance to back out of it. He didn't want her to be disappointed should she not get her memory back. As if sensing what he was trying to convey, she silently nodded and closed her eyes. He smiled and released a breath he hadn't remembered holding. Slowly lowering himself, he captured her lips once again.

Just as he did so, a flash of a memory came to her. It was instantaneous, but it said so much. She had been eight, and she was at a family gathering. There had been drinking, dancing, and feasting, and she had been having such a great time. Albus broke the kiss and she gasped.

"Memory?" he asked hopefully. She nodded before she pulled him down for another kiss. This was promising. Very promising, indeed. If this kept up, she might have her memory back in no time. He caressed her hair within his hands and enjoyed the silky feel of it within his fingers.

Once again, Minerva received a flash of a memory, though this one was not so happy. She saw herself running down a hall, tears falling from her face. She remembered that day well. That had been the day when Albus had told her that her parents had been killed by Grindlewald. Her heart stopped. She knew who Grindlewald. Well, who he _was_. This was most definitely the best thing that she could think of. Her memory was coming back and if things continued this way, then she would have her memory back in no time.

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light_

By the time Albus had removed both his and her clothes, Minerva had had a grand total of three memories. He kissed her along her jaw line and she began to remember more things, though now they were not coming to her in images. Slowly but surely, things began to come back to her, seeping into her memory. Although they no longer came in flashes, she knew they were there. She began to remember random members of the Order, such as Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsly Shacklebolt. She had memories of poking fun at Severus whenever they attended a Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch match. She may not know exactly what Slytherins or Gryffindors were, but she knew who she rooted for and who he rooted for.

She remembered some of the fun she had had with Pomona, Poppy, and Rolanda in their school years. She remembered her bi-weekly chess matches with Albus. Oh, Albus. He was her dearest and oldest friend, and she loved him. The memories of him brought her back to the present. Presently, he was kissing her neck, and she was most certainly enjoying it. Her hands were entwined in his hair and it was getting harder and harder for her to think coherently.

_  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby, Baby_  
_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

"Albus," she whispered. He looked up at her, afraid that she had changed her mind.

"What is wrong, Tabby?" he asked. She looked at him, somewhat startled.

"Nothing," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You do not wish to turn back?" He held his breath, scared at her answer. She shook her head from left to right.

"No," she said. "Don't be silly." She rested her hand upon his cheek as he let out the breath he had been holding. "I want nothing more. Not just because of my memory which is now coming back with every second, but because I love you. Yes, I love you more than you know." Albus smiled.

"Good," he said. "I was hoping you'd say that." With that, he captured her lips once more. She tasted like mint while she was reminded of hot chocolate and something extremely lemony in taste. What was that? She smiled when she thought of sherbet lemons. Now she really did remember that.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_  
_But if you touch me like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me_  
_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby_

With each stroke, each kiss, and each soft caress, Minerva remembered more and more of her life. She remembered faces, names, good times, better times, bad times, worse times, and everything in between. She remembered things she'd said, things she'd done, places she'd been… She was getting her life back, and she was happier than she had been in a long time. Every now and then, when one of her memories did come in the form of a flashback, there would be a blinding light as soon as it started and then right when it ended. She didn't know if that light was absolutely necessary, but she decided that it did not matter. As long as she got her memory back, and as long as she, as Poppy put it, had "fun doing so", it did not matter.

Albus was happy he was the one Minerva had allowed to be with her on this occasion. He loved her, and the fact that he was the one giving her memory back to her made his heart soar. Every second in her arms was pure bliss, and he wouldn't trade this night for anything in the world. And if they were caught, Heaven forbid, he would still not trade this night for anything… even his freedom. His only regret was that they should be forced to do something as special as this in Azkaban. It seemed to Albus as though the fates had a rotten sense of humor.

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

The passion which fused between the two lovers threatened to set them both on fire. It was truly amazing, as it would be later speculated, that the bare, scratchy blankets upon which they were lying had not spontaneously combusted. And as they brought their passion to a close, Minerva discovered that she now had all her memories. Though, her memories were not exactly foremost on her mind. Instead, she was thinking of the wonderful man who had helped her regain her memory. She was thinking of the man who was now lying upon the cot next to her. Reveling within her newfound knowledge, or rather the memory she had now regained, she pulled out her wand to expand the size of the cot. He looked at her and smiled.

"So I take it that you remember everything now?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Albus, I have," she replied, kissing him. She then pillowed her head upon his shoulder. He breathed, and in that small action, she could tell something was wrong. Now that she remembered him, she remembered all of his quirks and actions. Each time he breathed the way he just had, there was something upon his mind. She looked up at him and could tell that she was right. There was something in his eyes which said that something was bothering him.

"Albus, what is wrong?" she asked. He smiled.

"Always one to see right through me, aren't you, my dear?" He chuckled and then sighed when he saw that she would not let him just laugh it away. He lifted her chin so that he was looking in her eyes. "My dear, I fear that, now that you remember everything, you may feel either disgusted with what we just did or you may regret it. I don't think I could afford to lose you when I've only just found you." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, never taking her eyes away from his own.

"I do not, for one second, regret what we have just shared. I meant what I said before. I love you with all my heart, and even though we had to spend our first time together here, in Azkaban, I would never take it back. I love you with all my heart and I always shall. Right up until the day I die. I shall never, never stop loving you." Albus chuckled as he leaned in to rub his nose with hers.

"I thought Gryffindors never said never," he teased her. This had been something she had said a long time ago, when she was a student of his. Minerva smiled as that memory, too, passed through her mind.

"Well, there is a loophole," she said. "I can say it if I mean it enough to say it twice." He leaned into her ear.

"Then I shall love you always always," he said. Minerva laid there, head on his shoulder, thinking. She was so happy to have her life back, and it seemed almost blasphemy that she should forget those who had been so dear to her heart her entire life. She had forgotten everything, and now she felt absolutely horrible for doing so. But now, she remembered everything. Then, her eyes grew wide. Her journal entry. She remembered why it remained unfinished. She sat up straight, Albus getting up as well. She looked at him.

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me now_

_It's all coming back to me now_

_When I touch you like that_

_It's all coming back to me now_

_If you do it like this_

_It's all coming back to me now_

_And if we…_

"Oh, Albus, I am so sorry," she said. He looked at her, confused.

"Sorry for what, my dear?" he asked.

"I remember something about Roberta now. I should have told you, but by the time I knew where you were, we were well into the final battle with Voldemort." She was now shaking. He reached out and held her close.

"My dear, whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think," he said, even though he was scared of what she was about to tell him.

"Oh but it is," she said. "You see, Roberta…" She did not finish her sentence. Outside, voices could be heard. In the distance, Minerva could hear male voices. Her animagus did allow for excellent hearing, after all.

"I tell you Fudge, I distinctly heard noises coming from Albus Dumbledore's cell." It was a voice Minerva could easily recognize as the impassive man at the front desk. There was a lot of grumbling as she looked at Albus, panic on her face. He had heard it too.

"Minerva, you must leave now," he said.

"I can't leave you," she said.

"You must," he said. She nodded and with one last kiss, she used her wand to redress herself, as Albus did the same, and transformed herself into a cat. Licking his hand, Minerva allowed Albus to lift her up to the window, though she still had to jump to reach the last inch or so. No sooner had Minerva jumped from view than the door burst open and three or four men burst into the room. They were confused when they looked around and saw that no one was there in the room with him. He simply stared at them and smiled.

"May I help you?"

Ooooooooooo

Minerva looked back. The sun was just coming up over the horizon, and she was more tired than she had been in a long time. She hated leaving Albus back there in his lonely prison cell. But what she hated even more was that she had knowledge of Roberta that he did not. She had not meant to keep it from him, but she had not had the chance to tell him. Roberta was evil, conniving, cruel… and the reason why Minerva had lost her memory at all.

**A/N2: And now, I must leave you all with that terrible cliff-hanger. I would write more, but this chapter is already ten pages long. That's the longest I've ever made one of my chapters in any of my stories. Le Sigh. I cannot believe it. LOL! Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't kill me. I promise I'll explain all soon. I am also sorry I made you guys wait. I didn't mean to. But aren't you glad that today is exactly two weeks since my last update? If it wasn't, then I would not have updated at all today. Well, thanks for reading thus far. I enjoy all reviews. Flames shall be noted and quickly forgotten, used in the fires of Hell. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	19. A Ghost?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter. Le Sigh.**

**A/N: Okay, I just wanted to say to all those who have been waiting patiently for this update that I thank you very deeply from the bottom of my heart. I know that my sound korny, but hey? What can I say? Reviews are what make me happy. The more reviews I get, the more I am inclined to write more chapters. So thank you so very much to all those who have reviewed my story.**

**Chapter Nineteen: A Ghost…**

Once Cornelius and the others left his cell, Albus leaned back against the stone wall. He chuckled to himself as he thought of what a fool the current minister of magic was. That great oaf couldn't manage his own life, let alone the lives of others.

He immediately sobered when he thought of all that had transpired tonight. Minerva had gotten her memory back, but it was not in the way he would have like to help give it back. Yes, he did love her and had enjoyed himself immensely, but he hated the fact that their first time had to be in Azkaban. There were so many other places that they could have done what they did, and yet they had to be here, inside a gloomy prison cell. He silently cursed the Fates. Why did they have to interfere with everything?

Releasing a heavy sigh, he stood and stretched. His back ached and he was beginning to develop a headache. He felt every year he had lived. It seemed that since this whole ordeal had started, he was beginning to feel his age. He turned around and stood upon his bed. No, he couldn't reach the window, but he could see the moon shining up above. It was so beautiful up there in the sky. Had he seen that same moon up above a few hours earlier, he would have had an entirely different view. He would have felt alone and desolate, much like the blue moon he saw above.

But now, he didn't. How could he feel lonely after all that he had shared with Minerva? He couldn't. Instead of frowning, he merely smiled. Despite all that had transpired, he knew Minerva would be there for him, just as she always had been. There was no doubt of that. And now that she had her memory back, and she still loved him, he had every reason to believe that she would do everything in her power, and then some, to help him get out of Azkaban.

He smiled as he continued to look up at the moon. It was beautiful-just like she was.

"I love you, Tabby," he whispered. "Take care."

Ooooooooooo

It was at that very time that Minerva was making her way to Severus' chambers. She needed to speak with him, as well as the others. She would go to his bedroom and speak with him, letting him know all she knew of Roberta. Well, all she knew that he himself did not know.

She quickly made her way into the dungeons where she knew she would find him. She thanked the gods above that she remembered everything about her life now. This way, she didn't have to wonder where to go or try to remember anything she was told. She hurried into the dungeons and into Severus' room. Normally, she would have knocked, but the door was open and she was in a hurry. When she entered, Severus was struggling against Poppy, who was attempting to force some green goop down his throat.

"For the last time, woman, I will not swallow any of that nasty goop you call- Minerva!" Poppy looked over her shoulder and smiled nervously at her friend. She set aside her potion and moved to meet Minerva at the foot of Severus' bed. She stopped two or three feet away and looked at her, asking the silent question. When Minerva didn't answer, she felt she had to ask.

"Well? How did it go?" she asked. Minerva smiled as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Lady Wetherton would be happy," she said. Tears sprang into her best friend's eyes as Minerva said the name of Poppy's imaginary friend as a child. Sniffing slightly, Poppy pulled her friend into an embrace, leaving a very confused Severus to just stare at the two women in awe. He would have said something, only he didn't want to break up what was obviously a sentimental moment. Also, it kept Poppy from remembering that he was there and forcing that horrible stuff down his throat. Finally, Minerva pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"So you _do_ have your memory back," Poppy whispered. Severus' eyes widened.

"You do?" he asked. Minerva smiled and nodded. For the first time in a long time, Minerva actually thought she saw him smile.

"Welcome back, Minerva," he said. "Might I inquire as to _how_ you were so fortunate as to get your memory back?"

"That's not really important right now," interjected Poppy, attempting to save her friend some embarrassment. Minerva nodded appreciatively before pursing her lips and looking back at Severus.

"Yes, Albus is in Azkaban and he needs our help." She heaved a huge sigh as she proceeded to tell them everything she knew. Poppy and Severus merely gaped as she finished, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, Minerva," whispered Poppy from her spot next to Severus on the bed. "If what you say is true, which I am sure it is, then Roberta could get life in Azkaban, or perhaps even the Dementor's kiss."

"That does not concern me half as much as what will happen to Albus if we do not find some way of proving that he is innocent in Lenora's death." She crossed her arms.

"That's true," agreed Severus. "Albus would never harm a single hair on that child's head." He huffed angrily. "I knew those two were up to _some_thing. I just didn't know what!"

"What do you mean?" asked Poppy. Severus looked at her.

"Well, before I escaped, I heard Roberta talking to some man. I don't know who he was. I could only hear his voice."

"You never heard a name?" asked Minerva. He only shook his head.

"But I do remember hearing them mentioning Lenora's name several times, as well as Albus'."

"All that and you didn't hear anything else?" huffed Poppy. Severus frowned at her.

"I was trying to escape, you infernal woman," he snarled. "And it is not as though I could merely shout out, 'hey, could you please not speak in hushed tones so I can hear what you are saying while I break through my chains?'" Poppy gave him an irritated glare.

"Poppy, Severus, this is _not_ helping Albus any." The two stopped bickering, though it looked as though Poppy had opened her mouth to retort. Instead, she caught sight of Minerva's irritated glare and wisely shut it again. If there was anything she wished to avoid, it was an angry Scottish Transfiguration professor who had lost her love to Azkaban. But she gave Severus a glare which said 'this is not over yet'.

"She's right," Poppy finally said. "What we need is a plan to get Albus out of Azkaban."

"But how?" asked Severus. "No ministry official is going to help us, and anyone who is willing to believe us is not going to be in a position to do anything."

"Do try to be optimistic for once, Severus," sighed Poppy.

"No, he's right," replied Minerva, who was now pacing at the foot of the bed. "None of the ministry officials are going to want to help me. We need some hard evidence-something that the ministry cannot ignore."

"Well where are we going to find evidence like that?" asked Severus.

"I honestly do not know, Severus," replied Minerva. "I honestly do not know." She sat on the edge of his bed, staring at both him and Poppy. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" wondered Poppy as Minerva stood to answer the door.

"Probably Filius or Pomona," sighed Severus. The door opened and Minerva gasped. A little girl with platinum blond hair and blue eyes, which appeared full of unshed tears, looked up at her.

"Lenora…" breathed Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall," wailed the girl. She threw herself into Minerva's arms. Minerva hugged the little girl close to her arms and held her close before looking over her shoulder at Severus and Poppy, who had both paled and were staring at the small girl with open mouths. Tears filled Minerva's eyes and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. She placed a hand on the back of the child's head and frowned when she felt something sticky in her hair. She looked down and felt the tears fall from her eyes as she saw the red coloring mix with her blond hair… blood.

Ooooooooooo

Albus stared at the door as he heard a key turn in the lock. This was it. He had to defend himself and he hadn't a clue as to how he would do it. The door opened to reveal a rather large man who looked as though he could tear a man's limbs off without much trouble at all.

"It's time, Mr. Dumbledore," he said. Albus nodded and stood up. He held out his arms as the man placed the shackles around his wrists. Before Albus could walk out, the man stopped him.

"I want you to know, Professor, that I don't believe you killed that little girl," he said. There was a certain sincerity in his eyes and voice that touched Albus. Albus smiled.

"Thank you very much, Mr.…"

"McGregor," the man said in his deep voice. "Adam McGregor." The man reached out his hand and shook Albus' hand.

"It means a lot to have somebody's support," Albus said.

"You are no more a murderer than I am," Adam said. "I know you wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone a small, adorable child like that Lenora. I hope nothing happens to you. I'd hate to see a great man like you spend a lifetime in Azkaban, or worse." Albus nodded.

"Once again, I thank you for your kind words."

"I'll have you know that you have my support. I would hate to have to be the one to oversee your sentence should you get the kiss." Albus merely smiled before Adam led him out of the cell.

**A/N2: Phew… I tell you what, I don't remember having this much trouble with a chapter before. Hehe. I merely updated cuz all of my reviewers said they'd kill me if I didn't. Hehe. Thanks for reading and I hope I didn't make a complete blunder of this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Always Hopeful**


	20. The Trial

**Disclaimer: Once again, I must say that I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I do not think that I shall anytime soon. Okay?**

**A/N: I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I know you have all been waiting so patiently (or impatiently, as is in most cases) for the update to this chapter and I am so sorry for the delay. But that is what happens when I have so many other fics I need to deal with, all of which are vying desperately for my attention. Not to mention I have a home life as well. But since I know it can be bloody torture to wait for a story to be updated, I suppose I shall have to post. Do not kill me if you do not like this chapter. I am extremely tired and sorry once again for making you wait.**

**Chapter Twenty: The Trial…**

The fact that Lenora Marie Kingston showed up at Severus' bedroom door when she was supposed to be dead was not only a miracle but shocking, to say the least. In fact, it was impossible to tell who was more shocked, Minerva, Severus, or Poppy. The young child was not even supposed to be breathing, let alone clutching to the front of Minerva's robes and crying.

"Oh, Lenora," breathed Minerva as she held the child close to her. "Lenora, dear, where have you _been_?" Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as well. She looked up to see that Poppy and Severus were just as relieved as she was. The girl pulled back and looked longingly into Minerva's eyes, causing Minerva's heart to nearly break in two. In fact, she wasn't so sure her heart _hadn't_ broken.

"Professor McGonagall…" she whined. "Please don't make me go back to my mother. If she finds out I ran away, she'll hurt me again, and I don't want to be hurt! Please don't tell her." That was all it took for the tears in Minerva's eyes to fall as well. She bent down and clutched the child as close to her as she could without actually hurting her.

"Oh, Lenora… I promise that as long as I have breath to breath, you will not go back with your mother." She looked up and saw that Severus' jaw was nearly to the floor as he climbed out of the bed, albeit painfully. Poppy hadn't even tried to stop him. She even helped him out of bed after she had clutched her hand to her mouth. She motioned for Severus to wait by the bed until she thought the moment between Minerva and Lenora was over.

"Professor McGonagall?" Lenora wailed. She pulled back slightly so she could look into the older woman's face. Tears streaked down her cheeks, mixing with dirt and a bit of blood.

"What is it, Lenora?" she asked. She hurt watching the girl before her. This girl was too sweet and pure to have to go through such torture. The moment she got her hands on Roberta Kingston was the moment all hell broke loose.

"Am I a bad girl for not wanting to back with my mum ever again?" The question was everything this child was… Open, honest, and scared.

"Oh, honey," said Minerva, hoping the term of endearment would comfort the child somewhat. She stroked the child's cheek. "No, you are not a bad girl. You are the kindest, most gentle child I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. And guess what? I got my memory back." She smiled as she took both Lenora's hands in her own. "I have my memory back." The girl smiled slightly before she frowned again and wiped her right eye with her right hand.

"That's good," she said.

"I know, my dear. It is very good. And now that I have my memory back, I will do everything that I can do make sure that you never have to see your mother again. I promise. If your mother wants to take you away, she'll have to come through me." The girl smiled as she wrapped her small arms around Minerva's neck.

"I love you, Professor McGonagall," she whispered. Minerva smiled broadly as tears of joy fell from her eyes. Never before had a child said that to her before, and it filled her heart with joy. She sniffled slightly.

"I love you too, Lenora," she whispered back. The girl's grip tightened slightly before she pulled back. She wiped her eyes again before Minerva handed her a handkerchief. Then, she frowned.

"Where's Uncle Albus?" she asked. Minerva looked at Poppy and Severus, both of whom shrugged, and then back at Lenora.

"Why don't you go with Madam Pomfrey and take a bath. She'll help you while we look for Albus. Is that okay with you?" The girl nodded, went to Poppy, took her hand, and allowed the medi-witch to take her into the bath. Once the bathroom door closed, Minerva looked to Severus and pursed her lips.

"Well, Minerva?" he asked, still sitting on the bed. "What do we do?" Minerva sighed.

"I think you know the answer to that, Severus," she said. "We'll have to take her to the trial. With her testifying, we may be able to prove that Roberta is an unfit parent."

"Not only that, but we can also get Albus off the hook for her murder," Severus smiled.

"And Roberta in Azkaban," said Minerva. "That and what I told you about my journal entry." Severus smiled and nodded.

"I think we certainly have a case against her." Just then, an owl tapped on the window.

"What could that be?" asked Minerva as she walked over to the window and opened it. She allowed the owl entry and took the letter from him. She frowned as she read the note.

"Severus, we need to go. Albus' trial is to start in about half an hour. They've already taken him from his cell and into the holding cell." The holding cell was a cell where criminals who were awaiting trial could prepare themselves for their defense.

"We'll go once Lenora gets out of her bath," he said. Minerva nodded before she folded the note once again and fed the owl a treat. When the owl hooted and took off, Minerva closed the door and turned to face Severus, sighing heavily.

"Well, I suppose there is nothing we can do but wait for the trial to begin."

Ooooooooooo

Albus paced the small holding cell they had placed him in. He hated this cell; even more so than he hated the cell he had just been taken out of. At least in _that_ cell he had been comfortable. The cell was only slightly bigger than the one he had been in earlier, but not by much. And the color was a sickening puke green color which lined the wall as well as the floor. There was a high window, but it didn't do him any good. He couldn't see a bloody thing through the dark blinds.

He sighed. He didn't need to think about what he was going to say. He knew that all he had to do was to tell the truth about what happened and hope that the Fates were on his side as far as the minister was involved. But that was highly unlikely because the minister was a bloody fool.

He let out a rather aggravated breath as he stopped his pacing. Now he understood why the ministry forced every prisoner to spend at least half an hour in the holding cell before their trial. It was truly maddening to be there with nothing to look at and nowhere to sit. Thirty minutes in there would ensure a quick admission to whatever crime the doomed witch or wizard committed. It was enough to even drive an innocent wizard to confess.

In an attempt to keep from going insane, he thought of Minerva. She was the greatest witch he had ever met, in more ways than one. She was intelligent, kind, loving, and absolutely gorgeous. At least, he thought so. And he would curse the man who tried to prove otherwise. She was everything he ever wanted; everything he ever needed. He would give anything if he could just have one more day with her.

It was then and there, in that tiny little cell which threatened to drive him absolutely mad, that he made a deal with the Fates. He prayed that they would allow him to leave Azkaban a free man; he prayed that they would allow him to have Minerva, not just as a friend of lover, but as he wife. And in return for his freedom and the ability to call Minerva his own, he would dedicate the rest of his life to making her happy, no matter what that would entail. He would reach into the sky and pluck a star from the sky and place it in her hair. He would give her the moon to hold in her hand. He would make her life the Heaven she deserved. And he would start by giving her the family she most definitely deserved and longed for.

Ooooooooooo

After Lenora had finished cleaning up and quickly eaten, she took Minerva's hand as they stood around a portkey. Poppy and Severus were there as well, though Poppy had tried desperately to get Severus to stay in bed. He insisted that he was fine and that she should stop being an 'infernal woman' and allow him to decide what he 'was and was not capable of doing.' Though this was amusing, to say the least, Minerva pointed out that they needed to be on their way and that the bickering could wait.

"Are you ready?" asked Minerva. They all nodded, and with one final look at Lenora, she activated the portkey. Once everyone was touching the doorknob, they felt the familiar tug and the next thing they knew, they were in front of Azkaban.

Ooooooooooo

Roberta straightened herself in the mirror once more. This would be the day that her revenge would finally take place. She smiled evilly as she looked herself up and down several times. She began talking to her reflection.

"Yes, Roberta, you are most certainly going to get your revenge this time. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ will stop you this time." There was a quick succession of knocks upon her door and she rolled her eyes.

"I said I'll be out in a minute," she called rather angrily. The door opened without her bidding. "What?" She turned to look at her accomplice, who was sweating quite profusely.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said. His palms were itchy and he felt like a rather errant child.

"Not now," she snarled. "Later."

"But I think you really should know that-,"

"I said _NOT NOW!_" Roberta screeched. "The trial is starting." She grabbed her purse and checked to see that all her stuff was in it. The man frowned at her. Why was she always treating him like her lap dog?

"You know? Not once since you came up with this idiosyncratic idea have you treated me like an equal. I've been the one doing all the dirty work. By the way, what are your plans once we have Albus convicted?" Roberta turned on him.

"Once Albus is convicted, I will leave him in Azkaban for a day or two. Once he's softened a bit, I will swoop in, rescue him from that hole, and he will be so thankful that he will be indebted to me and… Well, I'm sure you can guess what happens next." The man glowered at her.

"So I've just been a pawn to you this whole time, haven't I?" It was more of a statement than an actual question. Roberta walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Aw, how sweet. You thought we would actually get back together. I'm sorry to disappoint you." She smiled and walked out. "Come now. We are late." The man clenched his fist. She didn't care for him and he seriously doubted she ever did.

Ooooooooooo

The entire ministry was there, as were several other people; including the incredibly annoying, amazingly snoopy Rita Skeeter. No doubt she wanted to be the one to release the story to the entire wizarding community. It was so typical of her.

Albus stood there, in anti-magical shackles. The shackles made sure that he could not perform any magic, with or without wands. But he had no intention of running. He would face this like a man. Despite anything anyone might say, Albus was sure that justice would prevail… At least, he hoped it would.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are accused by one Roberta Kingston of the kidnap of her daughter, one Lenora Marie Kingston. And, as of yesterday, we have added murder to your charge. How to you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"And what evidence can you present to this ministry that you can prove that you are innocent as you claim?" Albus held up his hands in an almost saddened gesture.

"I must admit that I do not have any evidence to prove myself."

"I, however, have several witnesses who say they saw you with the child on the day she disappeared." Albus looked sadly at Cornelius Fudge.

"It is true I was with Lenora on the day in question. But I did not kill her. She was taken not but an hour before you came to take me to Azkaban."

"That's very convenient for you, Mr. Dumbledore," said Cornelius with a smirk. "Isn't that right, Miss Kingston?" Albus looked over his shoulder and found Roberta sitting there, crying. Well, she looked as though she were crying. This was the performance of a lifetime for her. Roberta's only response was to wipe her tears away. Albus just closed his eyes and looked back at Cornelius Fudge, who was smirking.

"Then I see it as my duty, unless you can prove otherwise, to convict you, Albus Dumbledore, of the kidnapping and murder of one Lenora Marie-,"

"He did not?" There was a rush of quieted chatter as the door flew open and Minerva McGonagall walked in, Lenora by her side and Poppy and Severus right behind her.

"Wh-What is… Wh-?" Cornelius continued to sputter as Albus broke into a huge grin. Minerva was here, as were Poppy and Severus. They were here to defend him. And…

"Lenora?" he breathed. Lenora let go of Minerva's hand and ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Uncle Albus, I'm back," she breathed. The tears fell from his eyes as he pulled back and looked at her. She wiped the tears with her small hands. "Don't cry, Uncle Albus. I am here."

"I know you are," he smiled, rubbing his nose with hers. Roberta stood and tried to exit hastily, but was stopped by Severus. He held his wand to her throat.

"Not so fast, Roberta," he said. "I believe there are a few things you should clear up with the minister first. Such as why you kidnapped your own daughter and tried to pin it on Albus." She looked at him disgustedly.

"Now why would I do such a rotten thing like that?" she snarled.

"I don't know, you tell me," he drawled. Minerva went up to Cornelius.

"Minister, I have evidence that Roberta was a death eater for Voldemort, the reason why I lost my memory, and the one who attempted to set Albus up."

"You have all this?" asked Cornelius, dumbfounded.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," she said with a triumphant smile. She looked towards the door. "The penseive, please." A man walked in carrying a penseive and Roberta paled.

"Gregario?" she breathed. "You betray me now?" The man in question, who had been the one helping her the entire time, glared at her as he paused by her side.

"I am through being your lap dog, Roberta. I will no longer subject myself to your evil plotting. I give myself up willingly, as soon as I offer this evidence. I would rather be a prisoner in Azkaban and free from your control than a free wizard under your wrath." Roberta's eyes were wide as she stared at the painter from Nepal, the man whom she had once had an affair with when her parents had planned on giving her away to the Russian soon-to-be-czar. The next thing she knew, she was being clasped with the same chains as Albus was and set beside him. Cornelius motioned to Minerva.

"Present your evidence."

**A/N2: Ooh, what shall happen next? (Dodges spell after spell). Hehe. Fastest hands in all the land… (Dodges spell after spell… gets hit by one and disintegrates into nothing but rubble and dust) Always Hopeful**


	21. The Trial II

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I never will.**

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad to read anything and everything you all have to say.**

**Chapter 21: The Trial II…**

"Present your evidence." Minerva nodded.

"Thank you, Cornelius," she said. She turned around to see Gregario continue his way to where she was while Poppy and Severus sat down. In a few moments, the penseive was set on a column in front of Minerva and Gregario was sitting to the side on a bench, unsure of what to do with himself. It wasn't every day he kidnapped a child and tried to pin it on someone else.He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking down at his feet and suddenly feeling very awkward there under the scrutiny of the wizarding world's prestige. He glanced once over to Roberta, who was standing next to Albus. When she met his gaze, fury and resentment shone through her eyes. But he didn't care. He was over and done with her.

"I shall now present all the evidence I have to not only prove once and for all that not only is Albus Dumbledore innocent on all counts brought against him by one Roberta Kingston, but also that said accuser is the one responsible for it all." Those present in the courtroom all gasped audibly and Rita Skeeter's Quick Quote's Quill was writing faster than ever. The look in her eyes was one of pure happiness; it was as though she were a child staring at a huge mountain of presents. Little did she know that there was still more to come.

"And what evidence are you prepared to present to this room?" Cornelius asked.

"If you would be so kind as to accompany with me upon a few memories, dear Minister, I would be willing to show you all you know," Minerva replied. Cornelius was reluctant to do so, but nevertheless he stood up and walked around the table of and stood beside her. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as ever, I suppose," he sighed. He took hold of her hand and stuck they both stuck their faces in the liquid filled basin. Within a matter of seconds, they were both immersed in a memory.

/Minerva's Memory/

Cornelius looked around to find that he was in Minerva's private chambers. It was nearing dusk and there was a fire in the fireplace. Minerva was standing beside him and surveying the room as well.

"Now what?" he asked. Minerva looked at him before looking and the sofa and motioning for him to look as well. He did and saw memory-Minerva sitting there, writing in a red journal. She was donned in her tartan pajamas and tartan bathrobe. He was about to ask what this was all about when there was a loud bang.

All three looked towards the window and saw that something had been splattered all over her window. Memory Minerva stood quickly and went to the window. She looked out and gasped.

"What is happening?" asked Cornelius. Minerva led him to the window and he looked out, gasping as he did so. There, outside and on the lawn, several witches and wizards were beginning to fight. This was it! This was the beginning of the final war. Every one of Voldemort's supporters was there, as were several of the teachers. Memory Minerva rushed to the fireplace and quickly flooed number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was Molly who had answered.

"Molly, gather everyone! It's time! Voldemort is here and he's fighting!" Both Cornelius and the Minerva he was with could both hear Molly gasp and murmur her assent. With that, Minerva transfigured her nightwear for her usual teaching robes and rushed out of her rooms. Cornelius went to follow but Minerva grabbed his elbow and shook her head.

"This is just where we start fighting," she said. "What I need you to see next doesn't happen until toward the end of the war." With that, they swirled from that memory and into another.

Ooooooooooo

Albus waited rather anxiously while Minerva and Cornelius were in the penseive. He was extremely nervous about what they were seeing and he didn't know if it was enough to convince Cornelius of his innocence. He quickly cast a glance in Roberta's direction. At first, she refused to look at him. He felt his anger rising with each passing second.

"How could you do it, Roberta?" he asked. "After all that I have done for you, how could you do this to me? To Minerva? To _Lenora?_" Roberta still refused to look at him. When she spoke, she sounded angry as well.

"What about me?"

"What?" frowned Albus. She finally looked up at him, tears of anger in her eyes.

"I said what about _me?_" she repeated. "I have suffered so much, and you look to send me to Azkaban? I had a child out of wedlock, I shamed my family, and you refused to marry me!"

"Whose fault is that, Roberta?" he snarled. "Those were all your decisions. And I refused to marry you because of your under-handedness."

"Desperate times had called for desperate measures, Albus!" she shouted back. She softened, but only a little. "We could have been great together, Albus. We could have been the best couple and on the cover of every wizard magazine in the world. Sure, Lenora was not yours. But that does not matter. We could have had other children. We could have climbed the social ladder, together, as it should be."

"No, we wouldn't have been!" growled Albus. "I don't care about climbing the social ladder. I don't want my entire life publicized to the entire world. I want someone to love and who loves me in return. You never would have loved me. You love my fame and fortune. And yes, I do want children, but not with you. When I have children, it will be with the only woman I've loved, and the only woman who holds my heart in the palm of her hand." Roberta let out a short bark of laugh.

"Please don't tell me you're talking of that old bint, Minerva, are you?" she snorted. Albus remained silent as he pierced her with an icy glare. "Oh, Albus wake up, will you? Minerva is nothing compared to anyone halfway decent. She is an old hag who delights in teaching children only because they are the only ones whom she can control." Albus snapped at her.

"Sod it, Roberta!" he all but shouted. This caused several of the audience members to jump. "You're just angry because I could never love you as I love Minerva. She is a hundred times the witch you will ever be and you can't handle it. All your life, you've been pampered and told that you are so much better than everyone else. But you know what? You're not! You are no better than those witches you look down upon. I love Minerva and she loves me and there is nothing you or anyone else can say to change that!" By now, Rita Skeeter's Quick Quote's Quill was racing faster than ever and everyone else was muttering about Albus' sudden outburst, but he didn't care. He was glad that everyone knew how much he loved Minerva and didn't want to spend another moment hiding like a coward.

"Silence!" commanded Rufus Scrimgeour. He made sure to wait until the noise had died down before looking at Albus and Roberta. "You two shall remain quiet until the minister is back with Professor McGonagall. Understood?" They both nodded, but continued to look at each other. Roberta was angry at Albus and wanted revenge. Albus prayed that Minerva and Cornelius would hurry. He wanted to be done with this as quickly as possible.

Ooooooooooo

The next thing Cornelius knew, he was standing in the middle of a massive battlefield. Spells were flying everywhere, one coming within an inch of his own nose. If he hadn't known he was in a penseive, he would have been frightened for his life. As it was, he was too busy trying to discern what was happening.

"Cornelius," called Minerva. She was a few feet to his left. "This way." She beckoned to him with her finger and he followed. They had only gone a few feet when she stopped him and pointed to memory Minerva fighting with death eaters. The real Minerva pulled Cornelius to the side.

"What now?" Cornelius called over the ruckus of the battle.

"Watch Gildroy and that Death Eater!" Minerva responded loudly in his ear. She was pointing to a death eater who was not really fighting so much as it was staring at Minerva, as though waiting for the precise moment to attack. A few moments passed before the final events which led to Minerva's memory loss played out before them. Gildroy Lockhart pulled back his wand and yelled the one and only spell he knew.

"Obliviate!" he shouted. The death eater, whom Minerva had indicated earlier, successfully ricocheted the spell, and just before the spell hit memory Minerva, the real Minerva pointed to the death eater's face, which had lost its mask somewhere in the fight.

"See?" she shouted. The face there was not a man, but a woman. Cornelius felt his jaw drop as he saw the face of Roberta Kingston. The instant memory Minerva flew back and hit her head, Cornelius felt himself being pulled out of the memory, and soon found himself back in the ministry.

Ooooooooooo

The moment the two emerged from the penseive, loud chatter could be heard, and Albus felt his stomach launch into a million tiny little knots. It was quite a long while before Cornelius resumed his seat and he was able to gather his thoughts enough to quiet the room.

"After going through two memories in the memory of one Minerva McGonagall, I have enough to convict Roberta Kingston of not only being a death eater for Voldemort, but for causing Professor McGonagall to lose her memory." There was loud chatter as Roberta's eyes popped out of her head and she opened and closed her mouth, making her look like a goldfish. The room soon quieted down again. "However, I have seen no evidence thus far as to convict her of the kidnapping of her own daughter in an attempt to convict Albus Dumbledore."

"I am getting to that, Minister," said Minerva. "I might wish to ask Lenora Marie Kingston herself to bear witness against her mother. The child has consented to undergo questioning using Veritaserum in an attempt to show that her answers have not been altered or provoked in any way."

"No!" shouted Roberta. "As the child's mother, I refuse to let her undergo an inquiry under Veritaserum."

"If you were innocent, Roberta, you would have no worries whatsoever in allowing Lenora to do so. In fact, she may even help you." Minerva smiled at her, and Roberta felt steam escape through her ears.

"As it is, I do not see any harm in allowing the child to do as is requested," said Cornelius. Albus felt relieved. For once in his life, Cornelius Fudge was being reasonable. He smiled even broader as he saw Lenora walk up to where Minerva was and sat down on a chair which the latter had conjured up. Lenora sat down and one of the ministry officials who had arrested Albus walked up to the little girl and handed her a vile of liquid, which the girl readily consumed. Cornelius then walked around so that he could question the girl.

"What is your name?" he asked, making sure to start off slowly. He wanted to ask a few easy questions before he was sure that the Veritaserum had kicked in.

"Lenora Marie Kingston," Lenora replied.

"And how old are you, Lenora?"

"I'm seven, but I'll be eight in three months." She beamed from ear to ear as she said her age, which was sure to dazzle the adults. She was grown up, after all, in her eyes and doing a good thing.

"Is she your mother?" he asked, pointing to Roberta, who glared icily at her daughter. Lenora shrunk back, almost as though she had been struck by an invisible hand.

"Yes, she is," she said meekly. Cornelius nodded.

"And do you love your mum?" The girl nodded slowly. "Are you scare of your mum?" Another nod. "Why?"

"Because she hits me," the girl answered sadly. Tears filled her eyes. "And she yells at me when I'm a bad girl."

"Are you a bad girl all the time?" asked Cornelius. Lenora nodded again and answered in the affirmative. "What do you do that makes you a bad girl?"

"Everything," the girl said, wiping her eyes. A few tears had begun to fall. "I forget things; I say things I'm not supposed to. I think mommy will hit me when you find out!" She covered her mouth as though she let something slip that she wasn't supposed to let slip.

"When we find out what, Lenora?" Cornelius asked. The girl cried loudly and shook her head.

"I don't want to say because she'll hurt me again," she said.

"She won't hurt you Lenora, I promise," said Minerva quietly. She knelt down and rubbed the girl's hand gently, handing her a handkerchief. "Just tell the truth and she won't hurt you. I promise." The little girl nodded. She looked back at Cornelius.

"She had that man-," pointing to Gregario, "-take me away from Hogwarts while I was visiting Uncle Albus and Professor McGonagall and take me back home. Then, she hid me in our basement and only fed me twice. Then, she would get mad at me if I asked for more food or water, or when I made a noise when I was supposed to be quiet." The girl dabbed at her eyes furiously as she told her tale. Cornelius straightened and motioned for Gregario to approach him. The Nepalese painter did as he was told and stopped right in front of him.

"Is this true?" Cornelius asked. Gregario nodded.

"Yes, it is," he said. The courtroom was full of chatter, and by now Rita Skeeter was using not only the Quick Quote's Quill, but writing furiously with a regular pen as well. This was juicy stuff for her paper. She smelled a pay raise.

"This is not true!" shouted Roberta. "She's lying! That wasn't Veritaserum!"

"Silence!" Cornelius commanded. He pulled out a wand, placed a silencing spell on her, and conjured a pair of shackles and clapped them around Gregario's hand. The man didn't struggle. Instead, he walked silently with the other prisoners, making sure to steer clear of Roberta. Cornelius sighed as he looked back at Lenora.

"Now, I must ask you one more question Lenora," he said. "Did he have anything to do with your kidnapping?" He pointed over to Albus, who was looking at the child with tears in his eyes as well.

"Oh, no," said Lenora. "Uncle Albus would never do anything to harm me."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because he loves me," Lenora replied. "He's always buying me toys, candies, and as many desserts as I want!" Minerva chuckled slightly at this. Lenora did love her desserts. Cornelius smiled pat the girl on her head.

"I'm sure he does," he replied. "Very well, you may go now." Lenora slid off and went to Albus, making double sure to avoid her mother. He bent down and hugged her.

"Did I do right?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"You were perfect," he said. He stood up and looked at Minerva and mouthed, "Thank you" to her. Her only response was to mouth "I love you" back to him.

"After viewing all the evidence," said Cornelius, who was now at his seat, "I have no choice but to claim Roberta Kingston of child abuse, kidnapping your daughter, and false accusation. Let it also be noted that she was a death eater for Voldemort during his reign and was the sole reason for Professor Minerva McGonagall to lose her memory." Roberta wanted desperately to cry out, but the silencing charm was still placed upon her and she couldn't make a sound. Cornelius continued. "I am also here to convict one Gregario Jensu for his part in the kidnapping, but to a lesser degree of accomplice. He is sentenced to Azkaban until further notice. As for Roberta Kingston, I declare the Dementor's Kiss. Please remove the two from the court."

There was an uproar of applause as the two were taken from the courtroom; Gregario walked out like a civil being whereas Roberta had to be bound and levitated from the courtroom, though she was still attempting to kick and scream her way out. Minerva looked hopefully at the minister.

"Cornelius, what of Albus?" she asked. Cornelius looked at her and then at Albus. He smiled. This was an actual smile instead of a sneer.

"Yes, Albus," he said. "In view of the evidence, it is my duty and pleasure to remove the charges. You are free to go!" Anything else he might have said was shut out by the loudest roar of applause Albus had ever heard. He fell to his knees, raised his head to the sky above, and thanked the Heavens above. The fates had come through for him, and he knew it was time for him to keep up his end of the bargain. He looked to Minerva, who was crying from joy. But before he could go to her, he was surrounded by everyone in the courtroom.

"I knew you'd get off," said one wizard, shaking his hand vigorously. He smiled at him, and tried to tear himself away, but wizard after wizard and witch after witch continued their congratulations. They were moving closer and closer to the door, leaving Minerva as the only, solitary person behind in the court. He watched desperately as she was left behind. Just then, Rita grabbed him, and placed her arm around him, leading him closer to the door.

"So, now that you've been cleared of all charges, how do you tend on celebrating?"

Minerva stood back and stared at the retreating form of the one she loved. Although she was thrilled at the fact that he was free, she couldn't help the feeling of being left out. She was alone once again, and there was no one there for her. The loneliness which was her life began to consume her, and she couldn't help a few tears of sadness fall from her eyes. She pulled out a handkerchief, turned slowly away from the direction everyone had taken off in, and wiped her eyes. She mustn't show weakness now. She had come this far, she would not fail now.

But she had been so sure he had loved her… She gasped when she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"You didn't think that just because I've got my life back I'd leave my soul behind, did you?" She looked around and smiled broadly at Albus. She fell against him as she hugged him tight and he held her close to him.

"Oh, Albus," she breathed. "I thought I'd lost you forever. First, I almost lost you because of my stupid memory. Then, you were arrested, just when I had found you. And then…" She choked on a sob.

"Ssshh," he whispered, stroking her hair. He kissed her temple. "You could never lose me, my dear. I'm yours, for now and for always. And I promise you, you will never lose me. It is I who has to worry about losing _you_." Minerva laughed as she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Don't talk like that," she said. "We will be together forever, just like you promised." She leaned up to kiss him when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked down to see Lenora, who was smiling brightly…

**ALMOST DONE….. BUT NOT YET!**

**A/N2: I would just like to say thank you to all of you who have supported me thus far and that I am almost done… But not yet! Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	22. Ring and Paper

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I so wish that I could. LOL! I wish!**

**A/N: I want to thank all of you so very, very much for reading with me and sticking with me thus far. I am so glad that you have thought this story suitable enough to read. Thanks again for reading. Now, I go… Exeunt stage left!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Ring and Paper…**

"To a new beginning," said Albus, raising his wine glass in a toast. Minerva lifted her glass and clinked it with his.

"To a new beginning," she agreed.

"Ack! Argh!" They looked down to see Lenora on the side, struggling to remain seated and reach her small goblet of pumpkin juice up in order to clink it with theirs. "I can't-I mean, it's just…" Albus and Minerva chuckled before they brought their glasses closer to her level. She smiled as they all touched rims together.

"Sorry," laughed Albus. "I forget sometimes that you are not as tall as I am." Lenora pouted as she set her glass down, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, right now I'm not." She smiled. "But someday I might be!"

"Oh, I'm counting on it," replied Albus as he winked at her. She laughed and sat up.

As a celebration, they had gone out to L'apedueox's French Restaurant in London. It was their way of enjoying Albus' freedom, Minerva's memory coming back, and the fact that Lenora would no longer be subjected to Roberta's tyrannical rule. Lenora was so happy to find that she never had to go back to her mother. Though she had been scared to testify against her mother two days earlier, Minerva and Albus went to great pains to assure her that she had done nothing wrong. Their reassurances, along with several second desserts, leadto Lenora feeling better what she had done.

"How tall do you think I'll get, Uncle Albus?" she asked. He set his wine glass down and tapped his fingers upon his chin as if he were pondering an answer. He looked down at her once again.

"Hmm. I would not doubt it if you were to one day be taller than I am," he said. Lenora laughed.

"That's silly. I can't grow to be _that_ tall," she laughed. Albus shrugged.

"Why not? Madam Maxime is much taller than I am."

"Yes, but she's half-giant," replied Lenora. "I'm not even half-giant." Albus smiled.

"Too true, Lenora," he smiled as he pat his head. Minerva watched the entire scene with a huge grin upon her face. Albus really was great with children. It was a shame he had never had children of his own. Well, he wouldn't have to deal with that for much longer, if she had anything to do with it. Lenora looked at her and tilted her head in thought.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?" asked Minerva. Lenora stood and walked to her side.

"I've decided that when I grow up, I want to be the same height you are," she announced. Minerva quirked a brow.

"Really?" she asked. Lenora nodded. "Why me?" She wrapped her arms around the little girl, who in turn wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Because you are just the right height. Also, I want to be as pretty as you are. You wanna know why?" Minerva shook her head, not trusting her voice. She was so flattered to hear Lenora call her pretty. She had never really thought so, but she had heard that a lot within the past few days-both from Albus and Lenora. "I wanna be just like you because you are pretty and the right height and really, really smart. And you know what I think? I think that if I were to be just like you, everyone would like me as much as I like you. And perhaps one day I will marry someone just like him." She pointed to Albus. Both Albus and Minerva had tears in their eyes as Lenora spoke.

"Oh, Lenora," whispered Minerva as she clutched the girl into a hug and held her tightly. She sniffed and pulled back, not wanting to cry onto Lenora's brand new black dress they had bought her.

"Don't cry," said Lenora, wiping away Minerva's tears. "Did I say something wrong?" Minerva smiled as she shook her head.

"No, sweetheart, you did not. I'm just so happy. No one has ever given me the kind of compliment you have just given me. Thank you so much." Lenora smiled. She hugged Minerva again and said something that completely caught her off guard.

"I love you, Mama." Minerva looked at Albus, whose jaw had dropped nearly to the floor. Minerva was so shocked that she forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. When she came to, she clutched Lenora closer and sobbed harder. Minerva kissed Lenora's temple.

"I love you too, Lenora," she said. Lenora seemed to relax against her.

"I'm so glad you didn't get mad at me for calling you Mama," she said. She pulled back and looked down at her hands. "I thought you might get mad at me coz you're not my mum. At least, not my real mum." Minerva brushed Lenora's hair down.

"You can call me anything you're comfortable with, Lenora. I may not be your real mother, but I'd like to think of myself as a mother figure to you, if that's alright." Lenora nodded. She walked over to Albus. When she stopped next to him, she looked down and shuffled her feet.

"And, um, Uncle Albus?"

"Yes, Lenora?"

"I was wondering if I might be able to, um, call you Dad?" Albus thought his heart would burst. He was so happy to hear it. He placed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I would love nothing more than to hear you call me Dad." He rubbed her nose as she smiled brightly. They hugged and he kissed her cheek.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva laid Lenora onto Albus' bed gently. Their dinner had been quite a tear jerker. Add the fact that they went to a show afterward and you were bound to get a very tuckered out little girl. Minerva transfigured Lenora's black dress into night clothes before bringing the purple comforter over her and kissing her temple.

"Goodnight, little one," she whispered. Albus kissed his fingertips and pressed them against Lenora's forehead before he motioned to the bedroom door with his head and Minerva nodded as she followed him. When the door closed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, my dear, I do believe that was a complete success," he said. She smiled at him and stared into his twinkling blue eyes.

"Yes, it was indeed." She sighed as she rested her head against his and dropped her eyes from his to his chest. Although she was smiling, he could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. She didn't look at him, but instead played with a few strands of his beard.

"It's just something Lenora said at dinner tonight," she said. Albus lifted her chin with his right hand until she was looking at him. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she showed no signs of allowing them to fall.

"And what might that be?" he asked. Minerva smiled meekly before she brushed her lips against his. Before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled back and walked towards the couch.

"It's nothing, really," she said. Taking out her wand, she started a fire in the fireplace and sat down on the couch. She summoned a blanket from the chair she so often occupied during their chess games and wrapped it around her shoulders. Albus watched all this with a heavy heart. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Please tell me, Minerva," he pleaded. "I want to help. You weren't hurt by anything Lenora said tonight, were you?" Minerva looked at him urgently and shook her head.

"Oh, no, of course not, Albus," she said. "I would never be offended by that blessed child. She is so sweet and adorable and loving and…" She choked on a sob. Albus wrapped both arms around her and she leaned into him. He waited patiently until her sobs subsided before he kissed the top of her head.

"What is the problem then, Min?" he asked. She sat up and wiped her tears away.

"When she called me 'mum', I was so happy. I love her as though she were my own, and I would love nothing more than to adopt her." Albus smiled.

"Well, why don't you?" he asked. She sniffed and looked into the fireplace.

"I've got only one main reason," she said. "I don't want to raise her alone. It's hard to be a single parent, and although I know you would be kind enough to help, I don't think I could raise her without a husband." Albus smiled. He was waiting for the perfect moment and Minerva had unwittingly presented it to him. He reached into his robes pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box.

"Well, then, I suppose it is a good thing I have this, isn't it?" He opened the box and Minerva gasped, her jaw nearly hitting the floor. She looked at the ring, and then to Albus.

"Albus…" she whispered. He fell to his knee and grabbed her hand, keeping the ring in full sight.

"Minerva, before you say anything, I just wanted to say that I love you with all my heart and all my soul. You are a beautiful, intelligent, sweet, kind, wonderful woman. When you lost your memory, I was so scared that you would never know my love for you. I've been a fool and wasted so many years fearing your reaction when we could have been building a life together as husband and wife. When you asked me if you had no husband or children, I felt compelled to tell you I was your husband, but that was false. Please, Minerva, tell me you will marry me and that I can make up for it." Minerva was crying and Albus was anxious for her to answer, but he didn't rush her. She wiped her tears away, smiled, laughed, and cried all at the same time. For a second, he wasn't quite sure which reaction to follow, but luckily he didn't have to wait long. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Of course I'll marry you, Albus," she breathed. "How could I refuse a man as perfect as you?" Albus released an audible sigh of relief.

"I am so glad you said yes," he replied. He pulled back. "I've longed to see you wear my mother's engagement ring. And now my dream can finally come true." He slipped the ring on her finger and Minerva looked at it, wiping away her tears. It was a beautiful ring with a diamond in the middle and a sapphire on either side.

"It's perfect," she breathed. She looked back at him and cupped his cheek with her newly decorated hand. "Perfect, just like you." He laughed as he turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand.

"I hate to break it to you, Tabby, but I'm not as perfect as you make me out to be. I'm only human, and I have flaws like anybody else." Minerva stopped him before he could go any further.

"That's what makes you so perfect," she said. "You know that you are only flawed, unlike so many people in our world. They put too much burden upon your shoulders. But you don't act as though you have all the answers. You are truly amazing, and I would not have it any other way." She leaned in and kissed him passionately, leaving his lips only when they both needed oxygen. Albus smiled.

"Is there room under that blanket for me?" he asked.

"Always," she replied, a huge grin upon her face. Albus sat upon the couch and they readjusted the blanket to rest upon their laps. Minerva laid her head upon his shoulder, he placed his head on top of hers, and they held hands, Albus playing with her engagement ring every now and again.

"What would you say if we were to get married this weekend with only a few close friends, and Lenora, and then right after the ceremony we sign Lenora's adoption papers? The instant we sign our marriage papers, we sign the adoption papers." Minerva looked into Albus' eyes and knew that her life was now complete. Almost.

"That sounds absolutely perfect," she said. "My life is now ninety-eight percent complete." Albus quirked a brow.

"Only ninety-eight percent?" he asked. "How might I add that extra two percent?" Minerva faced him fully and gave him a seductive look.

"Well, there is _one_ way," she said. Albus smirked as Minerva straddled his lap and he placed his hands upon her hips.

"You have my attention," he said. Minerva's arms never left from around his neck as she stared at him.

"Well, I do love Lenora. Like I said, she's the daughter I've never had." She leaned in to speak into his ear. "But there is a connection a mother has with her own child that she does not have with another's child. Lenora is beautiful, but I would love nothing more than to have my own child." She kissed the top of his ear and he sighed.

"So, you want a child of your own, do you?" he asked. Minerva didn't answer, but began to kiss his neck. "Would you like me to help?" He rubbed his hands down her back and along her thighs.

"If you would be so kind," she pleaded.

"Mama! Papa!" They were stopped mid-kiss by the sounds of a little blond girl in the other room. They looked towards the bedroom.

Ooooooooooo

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife." They didn't even wait until the sentence was finished. Albus and Minerva kissed each other and there was a cheer from those who had gathered to witness their union. There was Poppy (the maid of honor), Xiomara, Pomona, Hagrid, Severus, Aberforth (best man), Filius, and Gildroy. Well, and Lenora, of course.

Albus and Minerva kept to their plan. The moment they signed the marriage certificate, they signed Lenora's adoption papers.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore," said Cornelius, who had presided over their marriage. "You are now the parents of one Lenora Marie Kingston." Lenora laughed as she stood between Albus and Minerva, holding both their hands.

"What's so funny, little missy?" asked Rufus, who was standing next to Cornelius. Minerva smiled as Lenora giggled.

"No, not Kingston," she laughed. "My name's Lenora Marie Dumbledore now." Minerva and Albus laughed as they looked at each other, their hearts bursting with pride. This was possibly the best day of their lives. There was only one thing which could make their lives complete…

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! THE EPILOGUE!**

**A/N2: Okay, only one more chapter to go, peeps. I'm so glad you've joined me thus far on this rollercoaster of emotions. We are about to pull into the station. Please prepare for the landing… Love you lots! Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own a thing.**

**A/N: Well, I am sorry to say that this is my final chapter for this story. I would like to thank you very much for coming with me this far. It does mean a lot to me, as I'm sure it means a lot to all of you when you have such great reviewers such as yourself. I just wanted to say thank you very much for coming this far with me. It's been fun. I hope you will continue with me on my stroll down the road called "MMADness"! Peace out.**

**Chapter 23: Epilogue…**

"Okay… and relax," Poppy coached. She looked up at her best friend. Said woman laid her head back upon her pillow, red-faced and dark hair clinging to her cheeks with perspiration. Her chest was rising and falling heavily as she gasped for air. Tears were streaming from her eyes as her right hand gripped tightly to her husbands. The man in question was patting at his wife's brow. It had been a year since their marriage, and they were finally being blessed with a child of their own.

"Oh, Albus, it hurts so much," Minerva cried as she shut her eyes tightly.

"I know it hurts, Minerva, but you've only got a little bit to go," he replied.

"That's easy for you to say," she breathed. "You're not the one-,"

"No talking," hissed Poppy. "Stop speaking and start pushing." Minerva took a deep breath and started pushing. It wasn't long before a small, beautiful baby boy could be heard wailing. Minerva fell back upon her pillow and Albus stared at his wife in wonderment. Poppy handed the child to Pomona for cleaning before finishing with the afterbirth. Minerva looked up at Albus.

"I guess the Dumbledore line shall continue now," she said softly. "I'm sure you're glad of that." He returned her smiled.

"I'm just glad I could continue the line with you," he replied. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. A few moments later, Poppy walked over to the other side of Minerva and placed the baby in her arms.

"I believe this little bundle of joy belongs to you," she said. The boy was wrapped in a purple blanket and Minerva quirked a brow, looking at Albus.

"Did you ask Poppy to use this blanket?" she laughed. Poppy cleared her throat and smiled.

"Actually, I wanted to put him in a blue blanket, but he held out his hand for a purple blanket that Albus had given to me earlier." Minerva gaped at her while Albus chuckled.

"It seems, my dear, that he already has my sense of style." Minerva looked at him and laughed. It was then that the door opened and Lenora rushed in.

"Is he here? Is he here? Is my little brother here yet?" The child rushed in like a little whirlwind. She didn't wait for an answer as she ran next to Minerva and tried to look up at the face of her brother. She couldn't see. Even though she was nearly nine now, she was still rather short for her age. Albus chuckled as he picked her up and brought her high enough to see her little brother. She squealed with delight, startling her little brother and causing him to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Brother," she whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you." She gently brushed her hand across his cheek. This soothed him, but only for a little bit.

"I'm sure he's just hungry," said Minerva.

"Does he want ice cream?" asked Lenora hopefully. "I can go to the kitchens and get him some." Albus and Minerva chuckled.

"Lenora, he's a baby. He won't be able to eat ice cream for a while yet." Lenora frowned.

"Oh… Well, can _I_ eat some ice cream?" she asked hopefully. Albus smiled.

"Of course," he said. Poppy walked to her side.

"I'll take you," she said. "I think we should leave your mama and papa alone for a while with the new baby."

"Okay," she said. As they walked towards the door, she looked over her shoulder and called out to them. "Just remember I wanna hold him later!"

"Alright," Albus replied. The door closed and Albus looked down at Minerva, who had begun to feed their child.

"So, what are we going to name him?" he asked, sitting down next to Minerva on the cot. Minerva never took her eyes off of her son as he ate hungrily.

"I've been thinking about that a lot the past few days," she said. "What do you think of Mercury Adam Brian Dumbledore?" Albus felt his heart burst with pride as Minerva finally looked at him.

"That sounds absolutely perfect," he replied before leaning in and kissing her on her lips. This was truly the life he had longed for, and he was so glad he finally received it. Nothing and no one would come between them ever again, and you could count on that.

As for Minerva, this was everything she had ever dreamed of. She finally had the family she had wanted ever since she could remember. She had a husband, a daughter, and now, a son; a son who would carry on the Dumbledore family name. This was, undoubtedly, the happiest time she could remember. And the fact that she _could_ remember made all their struggles and pains worth every second.

Oooooooooooo

We are blessed with memories of our lives and the lives of those we love. Even when one has passed, we can smile and laugh at things they've done and said throughout their lives. We remember how they made us feel and the way they made us laugh. Unfortunately, there _are_ those who actually suffer from amnesia. Even more depressing is the fact that there are those who don't have amnesia who don't have such memories. I, myself, have been blessed with so many memories of my family and friends and I'm only nineteen. What are some of your favorite memories?

**A/N2: Okay, thank you for riding the magic carpet. I would like to thank you all for your show of support. And thanks to OSUSprinks for her help. I like to ask readers personally from time to time. Thanks so much for riding and please leave a contribution in the little box. Since it IS our last time and all for this story… (cries). Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


End file.
